Imma Bee Fic
by DreamStoryWeaver
Summary: Inspired by Jazzthetiger's Imma Bee comic strip and pics!
1. Chapter 1

**Transformers Animated**

**Imma Bee**

_[This fanfiction was inspired by Jazzthetiger and the amazing comic they have posted on . This Fic takes place when a newly transformed Bumblebee had just escaped from Blackaracnidia's lab and is flying back towards the city.]_

_***CRRRRAAAAASSSSH!***_

The force of the impact had disoriented him somewhat, but still he kept going. His flight path swerved from side to side from both dizziness and the small bits of glass that were shifting around in his new fur and around the base of his new wings. Yet he ignored all of this as he kept pushing him new body further and further over the canopy of the trees as he gained more and more lift. His antenna twitched with the smell of pines and grass changing to the smell of open water and cool crisp air. However, despite how pleasing the scents were in comparison to the damp, choking smell of the hidden laboratory he had just escaped from, he couldn't get past the adrenaline rush that fueled his flight response.

Escape was all he could think of. He had to flee! He had to get as far away as he can before that giant green techno-organic nightmare came after him. He ignored the growing ache that had begun to form from beating his new wings so hard, yet didn't dare to slow down let alone stop to rest as he flew over open water and past the many buildings below him. He had to get to safety. Yet, as he made his way towards the safety of the base, his optics had caught four specific headlights traveling down an empty highway. He soon recognized them as the Autobots and saw that they were going down the exact highway he was patrolling before Waspinator had ran him off the road to capture him. At the sight of his team rolling down the exit, Bumblebee switched back to his biped mode in mid-air and followed them. Called out to them… Only to discover that there was no sound coming out of his vocal synthesizer. The only sound his had been able to make was the buzzing of his wings. He was mute!

The newly formed techno-organic just couldn't believe his misfortune as the shock and disappointment of it all finally had him landing on a random roof. Once there, Bumblebee felt at his neck in great concern. He couldn't talk… How will he ever explain to his team what had happened to him? Yet as he thought these thoughts, his line of sight fell on his servos. His digits were no longer blocky, but sharp and smooth. His arms guards were more slender with barbs lining the top. Beyond that, he could see the new curve shape of his legs and if he looked to his left, he could see the shape of his shadow in the moonlight. He couldn't show himself to his team looking that this. They'd never recognized him! Worse, if they did recognized him, they might called the Elite Guard and he'd be made into a science experiment! He'd be locked away, alone, and more likely be dismantled for study. After what had happened on Dinobot Island, there was no way he was going to go through that again. Yet he couldn't stay out here in the open, and he dare not hide back on the island with his tormentors stationed there. Where in the world could a techno-organic hide in…

It was then that Bumblebee had gotten an idea. There was a place he could go to. A safe and secure place where he'd surely be welcomed and would find some help. With that in mind he quickly buzzed off towards his only chosen sanctuary. Sumdac Towers. He just hoped he wouldn't frighten Sari too much. She was his only hope.

**Sumdac Towers**

Ever since she had her sudden growth spurt, Sari Sumdac had been practicing her ninja fighting techniques with vigor in her room. With her new upgraded techno-organic body, she had a much better equilibrium and more precise aiming and was more than willing to try it out. She had even been incorporating her new energon sabers into her lessons, as well as her hammer and booster. Next time she found herself in a fight with the Decepticons, she'll run circles around them! She had been so engrossed in what she was doing that she almost didn't hear something buzzing near her window.

It was very low and slightly muffled, but she definitely heard a "Bzzzt!" coming through the glass of her balcony window.

"Hmm?" The young red-head had turned towards the sound that seemed to be coming from her balcony. Yet she hadn't been able to see anything there.

"BzzzBzzzt!"

That time, her attention was brought down lower and found the yellow helm of her friend peering up at her from around the corner of her window. "Bumblebee?" Happy to see her friend over for a nightly visit, the teen raced over to over the window and stepped right outside without a pause. That is, until she got a good look at her best friend when her sudden action startled him into standing and backing away. "Wha-?" Although he was still hunched over, his height was far larger than she remembered and the shape of his body was all wrong. It was too long, too tall, too… curvy? "What happened to you? You're-!" The way the transformed minibot flinched at her unfinished sentence had her words frozen in her throat. This must have happened recently and he was already freaked out by it. One careless word could cross the line and send him running off. She tried to think of something to say when, in the dim moonlight, she could just make out what looked like fur covering parts of his form. "You're… Fuzzy!"

The statement had taken the frighten look off of his faceplate and replaced it with a curious look. What does 'fuzzy' mean? It definitely distracted him from his distressed thought process and had him studying his new body, particularly the 'fluffy' stuff on his chest. He supposes it was rather… softer looking. Suddenly his newly acquired antenna twitched involuntarily as they picked up a distant sound and smell. His facial expression turned to one of realization and fear.

Fear, that Sari could see very clearly in his bright optics. "What's wrong?" The sudden paranoia had him looking around in the dark and had her looking as well. "Is something out there?" Without a verbal response, the larger techno-organic fell on all fours and half tackled her into her room. "Whoa!" The bug transformer crawled on three limbs while holding his companion close. He scurried towards and behind the bed, crouching down as low as possible in an attempt to hide. "Bumblebee…" She could literally feel his new body shivering and could hear suppressed buzzing of which was more likely the closest thing the changed Autobot could make to distressed whimpering. "I never seen you so scared before." She stated as her friend stared intensely for a sign of whatever it was that set him on edge. "What happened?"

The teen had asked as she placed her hands on him and tried to analyze exactly what was running through the ex-minibot's systems as he squirmed in his spot and buzzed in short rapid session. Oddly enough it was taking longer than usual and she closed her eyes in order to concentrate harder. However, to her surprise, her new found insight into machines, for once, proved unsuccessful in its task. Oh, she could feel energy and circuitry under her palms, but other than that she couldn't read anything at all. What in the world did this to her dear friend? More importantly, was there a way to reverse it?

"What?" She responded once she realized that all that short buzzing was supposed to get her attention. The larger techno-organic was drawing attention to his neck rubbing and tapping at it. "You… You can't talk?" Her response was the bee-bot shaking his head and finally breaking into actual tears from the stress of it all. This was all just too much for him to handle any further. "Oh Bee…" Needing no other explanation, the teen techno organic hugged at his head in comfort before she gingerly looked over her bed to see if there was any movement. Seeing that the coast was clear at the time, she raced for the window, closed, bolted it down, and drew the curtain as quickly as possible. "There, it's going to be okay." Once the drapes were drawn, she ran straight to the bed and pulled the blankets off. She had to quiet down that buzzing before her Dad heard it. Without much thought, she used her bed as a spring board to jump over the scout in order to get his much larger body covered by the fabric, which help stopped the vibrating wings and muffed the 'sobbing'. "You're safe now." She stated as she crawled under the covers and once again did the best she could to comfort the giant Insect-bot as he hid under the sheet. "You're safe..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2**

The days have gone as if nothing had happened. The city and its citizens went on with their daily life with no knowledge of what had occurred on the remote little island just off their coast. The same could not be said about the city's resident robotic titans. Since the night that Bumblebee had disappeared, the Autobots knew something had happened to their scout. Yet, without a single clue, other than scorched marks along the roads where the yellow minibot was last on, to what had happened that night, they couldn't fathom what had become of their youngest member. There had been no ransom from Decepticons or any other Detroit villain that the Autobots had a run in with before. Nor was there any indication of wither or not the minibot was still functioning. It was as if Bee had vanished completely without a trace. What made matters worse for them was that they had refrained from telling Sari that her best friend was missing.

At the moment the teenaged techno-organic was riding in Prime's driver seat as they patrolled the north side of the city. "Things sure have been quiet since the Elite Guards' last visit." The redhead stated as she looked through her binoculars towards the passing buildings and streets. "So, has there been any news from Bumblebee?"

"Ah, no, I'm afraid not, Sari." The fire truck stated as he continued down the highway with his young passenger at the sitting at the wheel. "Undercover missions tend to take a while with few communications in between." That had been the 'official' story they had given their young friend in the hopes to ease her worries. They couldn't run the risk of her trying to track down Bumblebee herself so soon after the 'incident' with her first upgrade. "But I'm sure we'll hear from him soon enough."

"Right..." The young techno-organic said quietly as her mind went back to the time she was told about the 'Recon Mission'.

**Two Weeks Ago**

The night Bumblebee had came to her seeking refuge had been long and tense. The minib-, the techno-bee hadn't been able to rechar-, um, fall asleep out of fear. More than once Sari had to run to the window to sneak a peek outside whenever his attention was suddenly on it. She had wanted to see if she could find out what it was that was chasing her friend, but after five or six times of finding nothing, she had to chalk it up to him jumping at shadows. It wasn't until the ungodly hour of 4:23 am did her friend finally crashed from the stress of it all and she had been able to sleep as well. Naturally she had woken up very late, but giving her youth, she had been able to manage. However, her mutated friend was still out cold and showed sigh of staying that way for a while longer. At that point Sari decided that if she wanted to get some answers, she would have to go straight to the Autobots and alert them of this. She was a much smaller target than Bumblebee was now and should be able to get there without being detected by whatever was hunting him. Yet just to make absolutely sure she wouldn't attract attention to herself, she'll go by train like she used to when she was smaller.

The trip had been peaceful just like it had always been in the past, with the people of Detroit going about their day without any true concerns other than their daily work. She did her best not to act paranoid as she glanced up at the sky every so often and checking her cell phone radio for any news reports of strange sightings. So far the worst that has happened that day was a minor accident on the highway, and something about a reminder about the seasonal spring flower parade coming up in a few weeks. Nothing about Decepticons or anything of the like so far for that day. Once she reached her stop she made her way unseen towards the Autobot base and after making sure the skies were clear, ran for the entrance and didn't stop until she found Prime at the monitors.

"Optimus!" The teen cried out startling the large robot out of his focus.

"Ah, um, Sari?" The red and blue fire truck turned his attention to her once he realized it had been her that called him. "What brings you here?"

She had to take a moment to catch her breath from her sprint before explaining her sudden visit. "Optimus… Bumblebee-."

At the mention of the minibots name, the young leader had raised his servo in a 'say no more' fashion. "Ah, he is not here right now I am afraid." He had spoken rather oddly, as if he was having trouble find the right words to say and fit them together in the right sentence. "He is off on a mission."

"A mission?" She had parroted with a slight tilt of the head on confusion.

"Yes." The Autobot leader stated with a nod. "Reconnaissance! He is deep undercover right now, spying on what we think may be the Decepticon base of operations." He even went as far as to point towards the monitor which were showing a small mapped out portion of what she believed was the forest just outside of town. "At the moment he has to maintain communication silence until he reports in with results."

**Present Time **_**Sumdac Towers**_

She had believed their 'under cover mission' story at first believing that maybe that's how Bumblebee had met whatever did this to him, but after checking it with the scout himself, she learned it had been a lie. Looking back on it now, she supposed she should have realized that Optimus was trying to mislead her. The last time he had spoken like that was when he had convinced her to go to the Burger Bot when she was having a falling out with her father. The fact that the Autobots didn't trust her with the truth had hurt a little, but then again it also revealed the possibility that they didn't know what had happened to Bee either. If they were just in the dark as she was, then it would have been pointless to even ask. But then why wouldn't the scout return to the base? There had to be a reason. These thoughts and others had pledge her mind as she played along in the hopes of finding the truth. For now, Bee wanted to hide from everyone and she was the only one he turned to for help. That much was clear.

Meanwhile, the team had been using this patrol as an excuse to search in full force for their missing friend. Optimus would carry Sari around and assisted her was a few minor errands as a way of keeping an eye on her while the others were checking out every city sector they could during the time. Prowl volunteered to search beyond the city limits in case the scout left the city all together for any reason. Bulkhead was checking his little buddy's favorite places and others that he thought the compact might have been interested in adding of his stomping grounds. Ratchet had been checking in on any reported accidents in case the little bot might have been in one of them. Thankfully he wasn't so far, so at least he wasn't injured as far as the medic could make out. The 'patrol' went on for hours longer than normal before Optimus decided that it was time to take Sari back home for the day.

"Its good to see you expanding your mind, Sari." The young Prime commented once she got out of his passenger side door with her load of books from the library. "Acquiring knowledge is a great way to prepare yourself for what life throws at you."

"Yeah, I thought it was about time I did a little more than sit around the TV today." The red head smiled, as she made sure her canvas bag was secure on her shoulder. "With the parade coming up I thought it be fun to see if I can learn to identify which flowers would bloom at this time."

"Not a bad idea." The fire truck commented as he secretly sent coordinates to the rest of the team to meet him just outside of Sumdac Tower's property entrance. "Perhaps I should ask Prowl about that. He could probably explain in a way I'd understand. Anyway, so long for now Sari."

"Bye Optimus!" The teenager called out as her large friend transformed and rolled down the lane that would lead to the highway exit.

_**Highway 63 Outside of Sumdac Towers**_

It took very little time for the team to gather together at the rendezvous point. There every bot reported in their findings, which to say was very little to nothing at all. Prowl had manage to retrace Bumblebee's last known location and had tracked it down towards the warehouse district, but lost the trail shortly afterwards.

"Given the evidence I had been able to find all points to an aerial abduction." Speculation dictated that the Decepticons were involved somehow yet with no real evidence that they were ever involved they could be too sure.

"Come on, Boss Bot, who else could be behind Bumblebee's disappearance?" Bulkhead asked with a hint of frustration in his voice. He was very worried about his little buddy and could only imagine what was happening him at that second.

"I understand your concern, Bulkhead." Optimus stated in the hopes of encouraging the larger young bot to calm him down some. "But we can't just go after them without proof. Remember, they don't always work together. Starscream could have done this in order to provoke us into a fight with Megatron."

The last thing they wanted was to provoke a battle right in the middle of the city, only to reveal that their numbers had lessened. It would only serve to give their enemies vigor to wipe the rest of them out. Plus there were humans that had an ax to grin with them; especially Bumblebee seeing as he was usually the first one on the scene and, aside from Prowl, is the one that normally handles human criminal when caught.

"We may have better luck trying to track down Bumblebee's energy signature from the base." The young leader suggested once all the facts were in. "Let's all head back for now." With that being the only information to report the group decided to head back towards the city and input the information into their computer in the hopes of coming up with a reasonable explanation. It would also give them all a chance to refuel and plan out the next search party, only this time, without Sari.

"Prime…" Ratchet started as they began their drive back towards their hidden base. "I know you're just trying not to worry the kid." The old medic stated with a wary sigh. "But, sooner or later we'll have to tell her the truth."

"I know, Ratchet…" The young leader answered after a moment of silence. "But Sari still doesn't know her own limitations." The incident of when Sari had upgraded herself was only a few weeks old, but was just fresh enough in their memory backs that it had been necessary to deceive their little friend. "I can't run the risk of her charging into battle without thinking." The last time that had happened was disastrous with two near fatalities. Regardless of the fact the girl simply couldn't control herself; he just couldn't take that risk again. "If there's even the slightest chance at finding Bumblebee beforehand, I need to try."

_**Sumdac Towers**_

Meanwhile, Sari had stood watching the Autobots drive off in order to make sure they were gone. "Sorry guys…" She knew how worried they were about the scout and the fact that they were worried about worrying her made it even more difficult to stay quiet about what she knew. "I wish I could tell you…"

"Welcome to Sumdac Towers." The robot receptionist's greeting didn't really distract the girl from her troubling thoughts.

Potential threat aside, one would think he'd feel a lot safer among his fellow machines. So why come to her and not them? It could have been that her home was closest from wherever he had escaped from, but then why did the mere mention of the returning to the base provoked a sense of worry in those large optics? It was as if he was afraid to go back to the Autobots for some reason… Did they have a falling out with him? Could they have accidently attacked him thinking he was an enemy? Or were they…?

"No. Don't think about it right now." She shook up the thought and half marched pass the robot receptionist and towards the elevator. There's no point in speculating without proof. You'll only jump to wild conclusion that way and that was the last thing she needed. "Right now it's best to hide until… whatever is after him is gone."

The last few days had been a bit of a trail with the mutated minibot being so reluctant to leave her bedroom. At first it had been necessary for whatever Bee had been running from was obviously able to fly like he could. The fact that the giant insect bot would always scan the skies before looking anywhere else made it obvious of that. Also, from the way the larger techno-organic had acted, it was bigger, meaner and very dangerous. She was pretty sure her friend had been trying to sniff it out, if the twitching antenna had been any indication. Now she wished she paid more attention to her Tutor-bot during Environmental Science class. Oh well, the books she had checked out from the city library should be of some help there, for now she'll check on her friend and make sure he's alright.

"Bumblebee, I'm back!" The teenager had called once she had entered her room after making sure her father wasn't around. Whatever the reason Bee felt like hiding from everyone, the teenager made sure to honor that wish so long as he was staying there. Thankfully, her father was in the middle of another big project. In the middle of her room was a sheet-covered hill that was slowly rising and falling at its tip. "Are you sleeping again?" She asked after nearing the spot closest to the window and pulling the cover up. There she found the head of her friend resting comfortably on his crossed arms. His optics were closed and a very soft snoring in the form of light buzzing could be heard. "C'mon, up an at'em!"

The first things to stir were the thin appendages that adorned his head twitching in her direction. Then he shifted in his slumber before opening his tiered weary optics and stared blankly until they focused. He then curiously buzzed at his friend in question as to why she was waking him up. Of course the sound was completely unrecognizable, however the body language was readable enough.

"You've been sleeping a lot lately." This was becoming a habit that had her worried. From what she had researched so far organic bumblebees tended to slow down, even die, if they get too cold; hence the blanket he hid under. Also, it made so he didn't have to buzz so much in order to stay warm. "I'm starting to think you need more energy."

It was just unnatural for the yellow Autobot to be so inactive and she could only wonder if it was some side effect from whatever had caused this. If it was, then the cooler weather might be triggering some kind of hibernating instinct in order to conserve energy. His larger body would definitely need more power to work properly, but there was only so much she could sneak into her room, without drawing any suspicion. Shoot, she wasn't even sure if it was even helping! This new organic body of his could be getting sick from the oil she had been able to give him. Yet at the same time, he wasn't showing any negative effects from it either. Slag, this was so frustrating, but at least it couldn't get any worse.

"It's been a long time, Bee." The teenager stated as her friend awakened enough to prompt himself on enough on his limbs to look at her. "Don't you think it's about time we told the others?" The question was met with his antennas drooping down and his helm bowed while looking away from her. "I know you're scare to go out, but they're really worried about you."

At this the larger techno-organic looked downcast. He really did miss the other Autobots. He missed hanging out with Bulkhead, missed heckling Prowl and Ratchet… He even missed being lectured by Optimus. He missed the feeling of being part of a group and felt down right lonesome being hidden away like this. Even with Sari there with him, it felt too empty and quiet. Not to mention he felt guilty for putting his only other best friend through all of this. He missed his having his freedom too. How clearly he remembered the feel of the wind as he flew through the air. It was faster than anything he had been able to go before. It was… exhilarating. Living like this, hiding from the world and those that did this to him, felt like being in a cage, the very thing he was trying to avoid from the beginning. But what if he did go back to the base and the others don't react well to his… modifications?

"Look, you don't have to go alone." Sari's voice suddenly broke his chain of thought. She had been watching him and could tell he was really worried about going home looking the way he did. "I'll come with you, I promise." This was met with a look that pretty much asked 'Really?'. "Sure. We'll go together, and that way nothing bad will happen." If anything she can at least mentally prepare the others before allowing the yellow scout to show himself. "Besides, I think its time we gave those new wings of your a workout, okay?" This got her a somewhat bashful smile and a nod. He really wanted to fly again. "Okay."

Now that she had him motivated, it was best to get ready to leave before he had second thoughts about it. So she quickly pulled the blankets off of him, which comically caused his new fur to stick out from static. The insect-bot had felt every follicle stand up on end for some reason and looked down at himself. At the sight of fuzziness, the teen broke out in near hysterical laughter, which had the scout pouting and blushing. He couldn't go out looking like this! Thankfully, Sari had managed to get a hold of herself and retrieved her hairbrush from her bedside table. Once the 'poofiness' was under control, the red head grabbed her jetpack just incase they had an emergency. The moment she had it secured, Bumblebee kneeled down and allowed her to climb onto his back and up to his shoulders so that she wouldn't get in the way of his wings. Soon enough they were perched on the safety bar of Sari's balcony looking over the city.

"Alright, Bumblebee, lets stretch out those wings." At the cue, those delicate looking appendages began flapping at a speed that made it look like they had disappeared leaving only the sound of buzzing. They soon hovered right off the bar and took off with a slight jolt. "Wwwwhhhoooooaaaa!" Sari had to grip at the thick fur is an automatic reaction to the sudden movement. "Ha-ha! This is awesome!" She cried as they soared with ease.

And it felt even better! He was outside again! He was moving again! He was free! In his joy he couldn't help but do a barrel roll, being mindful of Sari as she laughed her head off at the stunt. It was better than any rollercoaster! The feel of the air rushing past his fur somehow helped him to recognize which way a gust was coming from and which way he should turn in order to ride it or avoid it entirely. His optics somehow seemed sharper to color and detail as he glanced around at all the building structures below. His oral factory senses seem stronger too. At that moment he was detecting something very sweet nearby.

"Cool! I can see the parade floats from up here!" The statement has him looking down and spotting the flower floats... The flowers… All those colorful… sweet smelling flowers… "Just look at them, they're-Waaah!" All at once Sari found herself in a sharp nosedive heading straight for the park. "Bumblebee! Slow down!" Gravity and the flapping of those buzzing wings added to the speed and it was all she could do to hold on. "I'm slipiiiiiiinnnngggg!" For whatever reason, the larger techno-organic suddenly transformed into his giant bee mode, effectively knocking the girl off his back and into the thick canopy of a tree.

_**City Park**_

Every year schools and companies would take part in Spring Flower Parade. Once the float designs were set and the frame set up on the cars used to pull the float, all contestants go to the park to decorate with flowers donated by the many floral shops in town. The parade acted a both celebration for the season and free publicity for the storeowners. At the moment there were five float parked in a half circle so that there would be room in case more came that day.

"Eeack!" One of the workers shouted at having a large black bumblebee buzz right near his ear as it went for the violets he was setting up. "Stupid bees!" The older teen yelled as he took several swipes at the flying fat dot and missed every time.

"Alan stop!" One of the teen girls called out to their partner. "You're going to make them mad." She, herself, happened to be allergic to bee stings and the last thing she wanted was for an angry swarm to bombard the float. "They'll sting you."

"Let them try it!" The young man declared as he tried to sneak up on the bee when it landed on one of the flowers. "I'll squash everyone of-!"

**THUD!**

Right there in front of the float, in front of him, landed what had to be a bumblebee that was ten times the normal size it should be. "Aaah…"

For minutes not a single human moved or made a sound out of fear of setting the HUGE insect off. It didn't do anything at first… "Buzzz!" It's wings fluttered and it began crawling towards the float!

"AAAAAAAHHHH!"

The moment the screams started, attention was drawn to the float, the monstrous insect was seen, and all heck broke loose. People ran screaming from the floats and for cover, grabbing their belonging and their kids in a panic all while screaming for someone to call the police! When Sari had managed to get down from the tree and onto the ground, she was almost trampled by the stampeding crowd. Having a sinking feeling that she knew what they were all running from, she bolted in the opposite direction to see wither or not she was right.

"Bumblebee!" Sari called over to the huge insect once she made it to the parking lot where the floats where being kept. "What are you doing?" The large fuzzy creature was crawling around and over the floats licking at each and every flower along with many other tiny little bees. "Bumblebee, stop!" Not know what else to do she ran over to the giant bee and tried to get its attention by tugging on its leg. "What's wrong with you! Its like you don't-!" The insect-bot had turned his head at the very light tug out of curiosity more than surprise and that was when Sari had gotten a good look at his eyes. "What… is that?" There was a strange circular pattern, like an awkward hexagon made out of smaller hexagons, in the center of his optics. The patterns were right over where his pupils would be if he where in robot mode.

The large robotic insect twitched his antennas at the strange little bug in front of 'her' for a few moments more before getting distracted by the sweet smelling flowers. Their delicious nectar was so sweet, along with the tasty pollen. The other bees were simply buzzing with compliments and joyful cheers at finding such a large cluster of flowers! They were also quite impressed with their new arrival's size and asked how large 'her' hive was. To which he simply respond that she currently didn't have a hive yet and was searching for a nice location to build one. Preferably underground, seeing as 'her' species tend to build their hives in abandoned mouse holes. 'Her' new acquaintances regrettably reported that they never seen any holes in the ground big enough to help 'her' build a nest, but there were some places in the stone forest that had mighty secure places to build a good hive. In the meantime 'she' was more than welcomed to join them on their foraging while 'she' was there.

Meanwhile, Sari could only stare completely dumbfounded as the huge bee buzzed happily while licking at each flower. "Great, the police." She groaned when the air suddenly came alive with the sound of multiple sirens. "We got to get out of here!" How in the world was she going to get this thing to follow her back to the base? There has to be something she could- "Hmm?" It was then that she noticed a large number of flowers sitting at the wheels of an unfinished float and got an idea.

The large bee was enjoying itself greatly! It truly was fortunate 'she' found huge a large collection of flowers on 'her' little outing. 'She' had been getting so hungry that 'she' surely would have been too weak to fly for much longer. A sudden sound had 'her' turning away from 'her' meal.

"Hey!" It was the little bug again… And she was wave a most lovely bushel of roses 'she' had ever seen! "Hey, over here!" As Sari had hoped, the techno bee caught sight of the brightly colored flowers and began crawling over to her. "C'mon, that's it!" As that long blue glossia slithered out to get at the blossoms, she tested backing away to keep them just out of reach so that the giant bee would continue to follow her. To which it did. "Right this way!" Soon enough she activated her jetpack and began to hover away to which the giant bumblebee took off after the fleeing blossoms. "Come and get them!" With that the two techno-organics were soon long gone before the authorities came.

_**Detroit Skies**_

"Ooh! Finally, we've made it out of there!" Sari declared as she continued to lead the giant techno-bee away from the park and all those panicking people. "That had to have been the weirdest trip to the park yet." She may not have known what it was that triggered that bizarre behavior in her friend, but maybe once they make it to the base, Ratchet could figure it out. "Hey-hey-hey!" She suddenly cried out in surprise after feeling something rub up against her leg as she flew. "Watch where you're sticking that thing!" It turned out to be her friend's new long tongue trying to get at the bouquet in her hand. "Geez, that new organic half of yours sure likes flowers." She stated as she slowed down enough for Bumblebee to reach and probe each rose for pollen and nectar. "Then again, you really are a bee now, so I guess it makes sense."

The economy size bumblebee followed the little bug with the flowers; half wondering where she was going and half wondering why did she wanted 'her' to follow. She would always offer the flowers anytime 'she' thought about wandering else where and always pulls back just enough so that 'she' couldn't get all the flowers at once. Where was this little bug taking 'her' and why? Just then a rather familiar looking structure came into view. Very familiar actually… What significance could this odd little rock structure have-? Wait… Now he remembered! Home! It was home! He was home!

The red head figured that so long as she flew just enough ahead to keep the larger techno-organic fixated on keeping up with the flowers, she should be able to lead him to the Autobots without any more sudden detours. "Good, the base is just ahead." Sari stated as the old factory finally came into view. She could easily recognize it not just from the location, but also from the fact that there was a tree in full bloom growing from inside it on the East sidewall. "Now we- Hey!" Having picked up the scent of the blossoms, the large insect bot had suddenly picked up speed and was heading straight to the base. "Bumblebee, wait up!"

_**Autobot Base: Prowl's Room**_

Prowl sat in blissful silence as he mediated near his tree. He had needed to clear his head in order to retrace his memory banks for any clues he might have missed during his search with the others. They had been able to locate the missing scout's last whereabouts and he had been able to track him down towards the warehouse district. From what he had been able to make of the multiple skid marks along the way, the minibot had been fleeing from something and as fast as he could without having an accident. Or at least none that could be detected or was reported on the local news. There had been a particular set of skid marks that had been cut off half way, which, to him, indicated that Bumblebee had transformed into robot mode at one point and jumped into an ally created by two of the larger warehouses. There had been minor streaks of paint found on one of the walls, showing that the minibot had leaned against it in a manner that could have indicated wither relief or suspense at being discovered. Then the discovery of the larger, harsher, streaks on the ground coupled with the scored marks around it proved that he had been discovered and attacked. After which there had been no other signs of a struggle, which most likely meant that the scout had been knocked out and carried away.

The fact that there were no indications of ped-prints on the dirty street meant that who or whatever took their little yellow teammate had the ability to fly. All of which pointed to a Decepticon without a doubt. However, the lack of an attempted communication, a ransom, and the lack of any disturbances in the city suggested otherwise. Its not as if a 30 storied robot could just fly through the city, transform, attack and captor another robot and take off without anyone seeing or hearing something. Also, there hadn't been any signs of the Decepticons activity before this incident had happened and there still wasn't. There had to be a logical reason for all of this, and surely if he focused enough he might have a resolution as to-

**SLAM!**

The sudden loud noise and tremor told of something very LARGE landing right behind the meditating ninja bot. Instantly jolted from his focus and reacting automatically to the possibility of a hostile presence in his room, Prowl activated his shuriken and launched it as he whirled around to face the intruder.

"Meep!" The high pitch sound was heard shortly after the sharp weapon embedded itself into the trunk. The strange being was laying down very low with his servos covering his helm; pair of transparent appendages were protruding from his back and were draped over his oddly shaped body. When he uncovered himself and uncurled, his coloring and the shape of his yellow helm triggered a powerful sense of familiarity within the black and gold Autobot. The near recognizable stranger looked back at the stuck shuriken with a hurt expressing on his face, as if he couldn't believe he was just attacked. Then he looked over towards Prowl with a nervous smile and a small wave in greeting to show he was friendly. "Umm… Hi?"

It was then that the ninjabot showed signs of confused recognition. "Bumblebee?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3**

The awkward silence had stretched between them for what felt like hours as they stood at their places without moving. Prowl was running an internal scan as a way of making sure that what he was seeing was real. The last couple of weeks were rather stressful, especially with the lack of results from their fruitless searches; not to mention the wild speculation that came of it. Surely he had to have accidently slipped into recharge. There just no logical way that Bumblebee, their Bumblebee, the same obnoxious young minibot that couldn't sit still unless his life depended on it, was sitting right there in front of him being unnaturally quiet AND half organic!

Alright… He came back. Now what? Prowl, the most think before you act bot he had ever known, had reacted just like Bumblebee had hoped he wouldn't, but he didn't repeat his actions a second time either. That was a good sign, right? It meant that he had recognized him somehow, right? So now what should he do? This wasn't exactly one of those crazy stories you tell to a pal you were visiting for the solar cycle. Even Bumblebee found it difficult to think of something to say after- Wait a nano… He spoke? HE SPOKE! He had actually spoken just now!

He hadn't even thought about it! Could he do it again? He should be able to do it again. "Bzzzt! Mmmzzz?" Okay that was awkward. Try it again. Try harder! "Hzzz Hizzz HI!" He did it! He got it that time! "HI!" The loud pitch started the other bot into jumping and had the techno-bee humming happily.

Prowl, shook his head in disbelief. His optics sensors weren't glitched after all. "What the spark happened to you?" The scout was in fact much taller than before. That was fur-covering parts of his body, and insect like appendages in the form of antennas, wings, and legs. "You've become part organic!"

"Hi-hi!" The long lost scout answered, humming happily that he had been able to make a verbal response, even though it wasn't the proper one.

The ninja bot was slightly put off by the second greeting. "This must be why you've disappeared all this time." It made sense. He must have been bot-napped, experimented on and altered, and he just now must have escaped. "What happened?"

"Hi!"

"Did someone did this to you?" The black and gold Autobot asked, ignoring the third unnecessary greeting.

"Hi!"

All right, this was getting nowhere fast. "Why are constantly greeting me?" Is he trying to make this difficult? Or was his processor impaired by the trauma of his mutation? "Tell me what happened to you."

O-oh… Um, how exactly can he explain when he's still having trouble actually speaking? "Bzzz…" After a moment of thinking, the only indication of his dilemma was his drooping antenna and his sad frown. "… Hi…?"

Prowl stared at his mutated companion as realization slowing began to dawn on his processor. "… You… Can't… Can you?" To this, the response was a simple sad nod of the helm. "Unbelievable. The one time I need you to run your vocal capacitor and you're literally unable to." The irony of it all was just unbelievable! Any other time this would have been a dream come true for the ninja bot but now… He needed this information, otherwise he and the others wouldn't be able to help. "Wait here. I'm going to the med-bay to see if Ratchet might have something to fix it so that you can explain."

Bumblebee decided it was best to stay in the room where it was safe. At least Prowl was a nature lover and would be able to protect him if the others overreact. Besides it wasn't so bad in here. There was plenty of room, and he could stand up to his full height in there. Not to mention it didn't feel as stuffy with that big hole where the tree was growing. It sure looked nice with its big leaves cradling all those tiny little flowers within them… The smell of them was quite relaxing… Inviting really… He couldn't help but move to get closer to the little blossoms. They just looked so… tasty.

_**30 Nano-clicks later**_

Prowl had been searching through Ratchet's med-bay for who only knew how long. He found a variety of tools and equipment, but nothing that looked like it could fix a voice synthesizer. Although he did manage to find a familiar device he had seen the old medic use to fix his own oral processor through the use of ultra sonic wavelengths. Perhaps if he set it to the right frequency, he may be able to readjust whatever was interfering with the scout's oral capacitor and get him talking again. With this in mind, the cyber ninja mind his way back to his room while trying to find the frequency on the pen-like device. By the time he thought he figured it out, he was back at the entrance of his room.

What he found was Bumblebee rummaging through the foliage of his dear tree. "What are you doing to my tree?" His loud shout started the insect bot and had it turning to see him advancing of it. "Wha-?" The ninja-bot suddenly flinched when the techno-organic suddenly flared its wings and unleashed and threatening sounding buzz. _'Something is wrong…' _His processor raced along with the growing uneasiness of being advanced on by a possible threat._ 'That bizarre light pattern in his optics…' _There was no way that could possible be normal for the transformed minibot. _'He's not in his properly functioning processor…'_ The behavior of pure aggression expressed by the flaring of those transparent wings and the very loud buzzing was purely animalistic. "Bumblebee. It's me, Prowl." The ninja spoke softly as he back away from the huge creature until he suddenly found himself boxed into his wall. "Can you process what I'm saying?" The angry sounding buzzing and the rather intimidating way the techno-organic had raised to his new full height made it clear that the scout didn't recognize him at all. _'Relax… Be still…' _It was an act of intimidation. Perhaps if he made himself appear as docile as possible, he could convince that he wasn't a threat of any kind.

The large insect couldn't recall ever seeing such a bug before. From the looks of it, it was some kind of shiny black beetle. It certainly had a lot of gull interrupting 'her' feeding like it did. That strange sound it made was a rather weak threatening display too considering it stop short when it realized how smaller it was compare to 'her'. Least it knew its place well enough to submit when 'she' asserted 'her' dominance. Still… Best not to take any chances. Not recalling exactly how 'she' came across this cozy little hide-away or the pleasant flowering tree in it, but 'she' liked it and wasn't about to give it up.

The techno-organic had somehow gotten an electric charge to form around his body. A clear act of intimidation, but he has yet to make any attempts to point the visual stinging weapon at the slim Autobot. _'He is determining my intentions…'_ That should mean that he wasn't planning to attack. Yet. "It's alright. I'm not an enemy." This statement was answered by a twitching on antennas in his direction. _'Fascinating…' _The cyber ninja stood very still as those things were made to wave and flutter around his person in an almost searching manner._ 'He's acting exactly like what the Earth insect would do in the present of a stranger…'_ The nature loving bot had heard of this. How organic creature used sent in order to identify each other._ 'He's using his antennas to determine wither I'm friend or foe…_' He only hoped that whatever he smelled like would trigger a sense of familiarity in the insect-bot otherwise he may be running for his life soon.

Curious, most other bugs know to leave an area once the chain of command was established. Why was this one still here? The scent it gave out seemed vaguely familiar, like they've been in contact before. Was this a suitor? Couldn't be. It was far too small. So what was it? A drone? Couldn't be, 'she' hadn't even constructed 'her' hive yet. There's got to be some reason why it smelled so… Suddenly a new scent made itself known. It came from somewhere on the intruder… and it was mouth watering.

Thinking that he'd have better luck understanding what was going on is he researched his data backs, Prowl quickly and without moving, searched through his files for anything he knew about Earth bees and their behaviors. "Hmm…?" His search was temporarily halted in favor for wondering why the half-insect was suddenly so interested in his chest region. The insect-bot kept studying it from different angles and his antennas have gotten very active around that particular spot. _'He's detected the energon cube in my subspace… That's it…!'_ Food. In the presence of the dominant insect, nourishment is offered as a tribute of respect. "Hungry?" Since it was made pretty clear who the dominant one was in the room, the black and gold Autobot carefully un-subspace his emergency ration and offered it to the techno-organic. "Here. A gift. For you." Those thin feelers fluttered around the cube for a few nanos before Bumblebee opened his mouth and allowed his long glossia to stick out. Prowl watched the thing carefully as it dipped into the energon and somehow began to slowly drain the continents of the cube. "Fascinating."

_**Autobot Base: Living Room**_

She couldn't believe it. Sari just couldn't believe it! She lost him. She had actually lost him. How does anyone lose a robotic bee the size of a small house? It's like… losing a pet elephant or something! Why did she take her eyes off him the moment the base came into view? He must have woken up from his bee moment and freaked out at being up so high and in the open. Probably felt like some weird reverse falling dream. Either that or he had been so anxious to get home and get out of sight that he just reacted out of impulse. The robotic teenager was only too glad that the base seemed to be empty.

"Bumblebee?" If the Autobots were tending to a problem in the city, then it should give her some time to find Bumblebee. "Where'd you go?" She had already searched his room, the rec room, and most of the factory, but so far she hadn't been able to locate him anywhere. "Bumblebee?"

Yet despite all her caution, she had, in fact, been discovered. "Sari."

The small techno-organic turned with a start at the sound of the voice. "Prowl!" She was certainly not expecting him of all bots to be there. He's usually the one to go out and look for clues in the most unlikely places when strange things happen to the Autobots. "I-i-i didn't know you were here." Yet, he didn't, at the moment at least, seem to have noticed that there was a giant bee roaming somewhere around… Maybe he hasn't see Bumblebee yet. "Um, ah, did you hear anything from Bumblebee today?" Maybe she got lucky she could guilt him into leaving on a patrol just so he wouldn't have to see her 'disappointed' face. "Did he come back yet?"

It has been the ninjabot's experience that whenever the youngest of their little family was caught up in something, so, in like, was the other most youngest. "Actually, yes." Yet there was the chance that she was in the dark about all of this as well. He better test her just in case otherwise he'll have to get her to leave the base none the wiser about Bumblebee's current condition. "In fact he's in my tree, pollinating my flowers."

"Oh, that alright I'm sure he-" Just then, she realized what the motorcycle robot had actually said. "Oh. Oooooh… Yeah…" She responded sheepishly after realizing that her fellow techno-organic had in fact been found.

Just as the black and gold Autobot had suspected. She did know about the scout being techno-organic. "Mind explaining exactly what happened?" Maybe now he can get some much-needed answers.

"Not at all." The response was given with a forced grin, which soon wavered. "Except, I don't really know what happened…"

Soon enough, the two had begun to walk back to the cyber ninja's room, while the young teenager begun explaining the events that had led to this moment. Or, rather, what little there was of it. They found that Bumblebee had transformed into his organic mode and was fluttering around the higher branches poking and licking at the flowers. The huge bee-bot had heard their approach, turned to stare for a few seconds, before disregarding them in favor of feeding some more. For which Prowl had been grateful for since he didn't have another energon cube to bribe the insect bot with should he get hostile again.

_**Autobot Base: Underground Chamber**_

The moment Sari had seen those strange white rings around her friend's optics again; she pointed them out and told of what had happened at the park. Apparently this 'trance' was triggered in the presence of his organic side's natural food source. If this was so then the ninja bot figured that the best way to bring the scout around again was to separate him from his tree and place him in an area that would conceal his presence from the others for now. There was only one place in the base that would do. The underground lab Soundwave had secretly constructed last winter. Hopefully with any luck the darkness and coolness of it would encourage the organic half to retreat into itself and allow Bumblebee's own programming to take over.

The giant techno bee scurried around its new environment in utter curiosity. 'She' knew those two little bugs had been up to something when they began leading her away with more flowers to offer but she had never expected to be lead to such a huge burrow! The tunnel they were in was long and traveled a fairly good distance from the entrance. From what 'she' could smell it's has been abandoned for some time with only very faint familiar scents lingering.

"And that's it." Sari finally stated after her long explanation and answering what she could of the ninja bot's questions. "He's been hiding in my room ever since."

Prowl had only been able to pondered in some disappointment. "And he still won't tell you what had happen to him?" The story had less answers then he had hoped and raised even more questions.

"It's not that he won't…" The teenager face was down casted at this part of the explanation and soon glanced at her friend, whom at the moment seemed to be dancing with joy. "He can't… He can't talk anymore." He had simply zipped along from wall to wall, and up and over said walls exploring everything. "He tried, but all he does is buzz." Apparently his new organic half was just as curious as his robot half if not more so. "We had to play charades in order to communicate and even then I still couldn't figure it out."

Without a doubt this had to have been the giant bee's lucky day! There were no signs at all that the burrow was occupied or that there had been a previous hive there at all. It was quite spacious that 'she' was positive that 'she' could fully stand in it on 'her' back legs and still have room to move! 'She' really must find time to wonder about how she did that particular trick. Not, that 'she' didn't mind growing larger than 'she' was for it was quite useful, but it was odd. Could be it be some kind of defen- OH! There was a second tunnel at the far end of the room! And from the smell of it, it led right to outside! 'She' could use it to sneak her way back in if the first entrance was blocked off or being examined by and intruder! How perfect! Simply perfect! It's settled! 'She's' going to build 'her' hive right here!

Prowl had been studying his transformed teammate throughout Sari's explanation. "I see." Strange. Coming down here seems to have had the opposite effect of what he had been hoping for. The larger techno-organic was simply humming with energy and excitement at being underground. Could he have gotten the species confused with another insect? "Hmm, I don't believe that's entirely true." He'll have to figure that one out later. Right now he had more pressing matters to think about. "He had been able to greet me, if somewhat awkwardly." He'll have to find a way for scout to communicate with them so that they can at least collaborate with each other in case something happens. "It could be that his voice synthesizer was damaged when this was done to him." Perhaps if he practices with him enough his network would adapt and allow some new form of verbal response. Yet, what in the world could have possibly done this to him in the first place? "This bares every possible trait of Meltdown's work. However, it doesn't make sense that he would use Bumblebee as a test subject." Human test subjects were his way of experimenting and using one of them in that manner would be the last thing he'd ever try to do. "He detests all machines and it's not his style to leave something like this half way. No, this is the work of another."

"Whoever it is, they had him scared stiff." Sari had thought of Prometheus Black before but disregarded the idea for the exact same reasons. "He didn't want to leave the tower at all and wouldn't even consider coming to you guys for help at first." She glanced at the techno-bee again when she realized it suddenly stopped moving around and settled itself in the middle of the room. "I've only just managed to get him to come outside, but when he did he started acting weird whenever we'd fly over any place with flowers. I had to lure him here with a full bouquet of roses."

"It would appear that he's acting on the nature of his organic half." Prowl watched the large bee rub his new front insect legs together while secreting some kind of substance onto them. "As I recall, bees, tend to gather large quantities of nectar and pollen in order to store it for nourishment during your colder seasons."

"So, what, he's making honey?" Although it did make sense, Sari was pretty sure that what was oozing out of the bee-bot's mouth was NOT honey.

"Perhaps." He had to lower his head to think about it considering he had never seen actually honey before. "Or something similar to it." The motorcycle bot again glanced over at the large techno organic to find that the bee had actually shaped the substance he had secreted into a hexagon with an evenly shaped cavity in its center. "He is obviously creating something." Not able to recognize the exact purpose of the action, Prowl made a mental note to reeducate himself further on Earth insects later.

Throughout all of this, the large techno-bee had kept busy by placing, positioning and molding her wax balls into the proper shape for the beginning of a comb. 'She' knew those other two bugs had been having some kind of conversation this entire time. 'She' just wished 'she' could understand what they were saying. They would make such awkward and unrecognizable sounds, and frail their limbs around with no real pattern to them. It's a miracle 'she' had been able to understand a simple 'follow me' request in that odd form of flowers being offered and pulled away when 'she' got closer. For that matter why were they helping 'her' to begin with? They obviously weren't of the same species, yet the certainly weren't any species 'she' had ever encounter. The bigger one didn't even try to drive 'her' away when 'she' helped 'herself' to its flowers and the tiniest one had been determine to lead her to this nice tidy burrow.

Meanwhile, Prowl's earlier statement didn't sit too well with the red headed teen-bot. "There aren't that many places in Detroit that could possibly give him enough flowers to do that." If he couldn't get enough nectar to eat then his organic-half would starve, right? He couldn't possibly survive if that happened!

"He is still able to consume energon, so I don't believe he's in any danger of not having enough nourishment to sustain him." That at least they could take some comfort in. It should lessen the amount of times the new 'bug-former' would have to venture out to search for substance and reduce the rick of being seen by anyone.

"Hmmm…" Well that was some good news at least. Now if only there was a way to get her friend to start acting normal again. "When do you think he'll snap out of it?"

"Not sure." The cyber ninja had hoped that the insect-bot's normal logic sensors would have rebooted by now. "With any luck, he'll revert back to normal once his organic half is satisfied with its work." It didn't look like there was much else either of them could do until then, so it was probably best to leave and figure out a way to keep the others. "Well… As normal as he usually is… was…" All right, now he's beginning to act like the normally obnoxious minibot. He better end it now before things get a little too. "I think I should stop."

"Yeah." Sari had stated once she realized were that last comment was going. "Ya, should." And with that the two decided it was best to go and leave the large techno-bee to it's own devices.

As the two friends began to walk away, the huge bee turned to look at them. 'She' just couldn't understand those two. They go through all that trouble to bring 'her' here, and then gave 'her' a few perfectly good reasons to stay, and they don't even try to communicate to 'her' what their reasoning was for all of it. Honestly, these two have got to be the slowest pair of insects she had ever came across. It's as if they had their antennas severed off at some point and were too lethargic to think straight. Then again, the ones they do have were pretty short… Oh well. They obviously didn't seem to mind that she had claimed this burrow and was building there, so 'she'll' just mind her own wax and let them see themselves out. 'She' had a lot of work to do and couldn't be bothered by the odd and foolish pair.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

_**Autobot Base: One Week Later**_

_**Prowl's Room **_

"Observation Log 024." The ninjabot stated clearly as he spoke into his private data-pad. "It has been several days since Bumblebee's return and so far we've managed to avoid detection from our fellow Autobots." Although there had been some close calls with both Optimus when he went to get his morning ration and Bulkhead when he began painting a rose he had seen in a book. "His reluctance to be seen by them is still as potent as ever but it is lessening with time. Hopefully he will soon be able to find the courage to face the others in his new state." In Prowl's case, the sooner the better for he doubt he could take anymore of these random bouts. "His communication skills have been improving little by little. That the moment his speech is best compared to a sparkling forming words for the first time. I believe his natural cybertronian half is finally beginning to accept and synchronize with his new organic half, at least as far as his vocal synthesizer is concern.

"Meantime, he has certainly converted the old underground lab Soundwave had constructed into a suitable home for his organic half." It had taken a small about of time, but the nature loving bot had indeed learned that the large techno-bee was constructing an actual hive in the depths of their home. "Apparently its particular species prefers nesting underground rather than trees, of which I am quite relieved." Thankfully so since he couldn't imagine trying to explain to the other why a giant wax ball was growing out of his beloved tree. "Also, much like its species, it is rather territorial and is almost constantly conducting security checks on both Sari and myself should we ever invade its sanctity. However, these encounters are quickly resolved with a simple offering and are occurring less and less, which is leading me to believe that perhaps his organic nature is beginning to recognize and associate us as members of it's colony."

"His new organic half is quite insistent in having him forage for nourishment and adding to his ever-growing stockpiles." He'll have to research when exactly was the time it's species actually begins using the stored food supply, for he was quite curious was what the substance actually contained considering the mixture. "This most recent venture had him traveling as far as the next county in his search for flowers. How he is able to detect these sources exactly, I believe is due to enhance olfactory sensor sensitive enough to detect their scent on the wind." The fact that the bee-bot would always fly to a high altitude before flying off in any direction was proof of that. "In an effort to keep him from flying out so often, Sari and I have begun keeping a floral garden just outside of the boundary of the nest. To ensure that the plants themselves don't perish in the darkness I have taken a chapter of Earth history and used an ancient human trick that allows sunlight to enter and light a room through the use of mirrors. I have managed to modify this engineering in such a way that the key mirrors would fold whenever Bumblebee leaves or enters through the back-way entrance where the focusing mirrors are located. All of which his organic half seems most appreciative." Apparently even though the species builds their home underground it still enjoys the warm rays of the sun. "I'll have to remember to study more about this Egypt. For a primitive human culture they were quite the engineers."

"I have also have reason to believe that he is able to communicate somehow with natural organic bees, for I have more than once witnessed him pausing in his foraging to buzz at the miniature version of his organic form." Which proves on some primitive level that Bumblebee's organic half is able to communicate in a sense. "Also, I have witness first had at a form of insect communication I had only researched before and have confirmed that bees do in fact relate information through a form of dancing." It had been conducted just as the human records perceived. "I will study this particular behavior pattern closely in the hopes of learning to communicate better with Bumblebee's organic half and bridge the gap between our species. It could prove useful in the future."

"I will continue to monitor the situation as time progress." With that final statement given, the cyber ninja ended his log and went to check on their resident crossbreed.

_**Underground Beehive**_

The hive had been coming along quite nicely since its humble beginning. Considering that it was all done by only one creature was ever more impressive, considering that it had obvious exceeded the natural amount of work it should be doing. Perhaps if it truly done consider the black and gold Autobot to be a member of it's colony then it's taking him and Sari into consideration during the construction. The nature bot only hoped that they weren't putting any unnecessary stress on the organic that would cause it to fall ill and suffer for it's hard work. So far there hasn't been any bad side effects present, he had been checking on the scout almost constantly and downloaded any and all possible information about the proper care for this species. Should an actual problem arise he should be able to handle it for now. Until then, he'll just have to continue his teachings in the hopes of finally getting the answers he had been looking for.

At the moment he was sitting near the center of this miniature kingdom of wax with the giant techno-bee and going through the lesson plan. "Alright Bumblebee." So far they have been able to master vowels. "Let's try again." Now it was time to take it a step further in order to fix his speech pattern. "Prowl."

Like before with the other lessons, Bumblebee's new wings vibrated and buzzed as he tried to make a verbal sound with his mouth. "Zzzzooow…"

"Prrroowwll." The motorcycle repeated slowly so that the bee-bot could here each sound of each letter that made his name.

"Zzzp… Zzp… zpooow… Pow!"

"Good." The ninjabot praised at the improvement his 'student' was showing. "Now again, this time try sounding the 'r' and 'l' as you do."

"Pow…" The mutated scout concentrated on the sound of the letters in mind. "Pzzowwzz…" His new wings still tended to buzz in place of a lot of the alphabet sounds and made talking a bit difficult. "Pow-pow?" At least he finally managed vowels.

"How's it going guys?" A familiar voice had called out to them from the tunnel.

"Welcome." The motorcycle greeted their tiny human friend once she came into view. "I see you've brought another addition to our little garden."

"Sure did." She held up the new plant for them to see. "It's called a Stargazer Lilly." The plant was mostly white with a broad light pink streak on each petal. They were also dotted with dark spots, which lead into the delicate looking plant's very center. "How's the speech lesson?"

"See for yourself." With a nod, the temporary teacher gave his pupil to demonstrate his current linguistic skills.

All right, now this was something he could do. "ZZzzz…" It was just like buzzing only with vowels. "Zzzzaarri… Zzari!"

"Very good Bumblebee!" The teenager complimented at the attempt on her name. "I think someone's earned a treat."

The larger techno-organic had been instantly attracted by the color and smell of the large flower and leaned right over to get a better look at it. He didn't know why, but he had developed a large interest in these plants. There were just so many varieties. This one for example was a fairly decent size and the shape of it did, in fact, put him in mind of a star… The delicate light pink streak that lead towards its center… Where that sweet smell was coming from… Without even realizing it, his new glossia slithered right out of his mouth and poked its way into the pedals. The rings appeared around his pupils as 'she' closed 'her' eyes to favor the tantalizing flavor. 'She' really had to give her little worker some credit. For such a tiny little ant, she sure knew out to pick such tasty flowers. It had taken some time for 'her' to figure out what kind of bug these two were but 'she' believes she finally classified them as a female Leaf Cutter or Honey Pot Ant and a male Black Scarab Beetle. Now the ant, she could understand wanting to serve 'her' seeing as it bored every trace of a worker class seeing as it was always bring 'her' food. The beetle, by nature, is territorial of other male beetles, especially if there was a female around, so it could be that both of them are either confusing 'her' for one of their own or 'she' is somehow filling a need they both have. In this case, a need to serve and a need to defend. Well, whatever the reason, it suited 'her' own needs perfectly for it provided both protection and labor, so 'she'll' just have to find a place for them among the hive. After all both 'her' little worker and 'her' sentry had done a marvelous job bringing 'her' such delights and decorating 'her' hive with them. It certainly made it more convenient than flying out every so often, especially since the beetle had a habit of following 'her' whenever 'she' went out for a flight. Oh well, whatever suited his fancy.

Prowl could only sigh in some annoyance at having their lesson interrupted. "Must you do that every time?" Now Bumblebee will want to spend the rest of the time feeding.

"What?" The redhead asked as she soon petted the yellow bee-bot on the helm, just below the antenna. "He likes it."

"Never mind." The ninjabot stated as he straightened to his full height. "I need to head back up and update my notes." Soon enough, he began to make his way towards the main entrance of the nest. "Make sure you're not seen when you take your leave."

"I know-I know." The teenager stated as he slipped a small brush out of her pocket and began smoothing out her friend's fur. The larger techno-organic really seemed to enjoy the action and gave Sari a chance see him smile and hum happily instead of forlorn whenever they weren't around.

While the large bee-bot allowed 'her' little worker the privilege of grooming 'her', 'she' had sensed movement near 'her' and turned to see what it was. 'Her' sentry was leaving for the main entrance again. Ever watchful as always. Despite his size, he certainly does a fine job keeping those larger noisier bugs out and away. 'She' had seen them moving around up top before and often wondered why they haven't tried to invade the hive yet. Chances are her sentry must have left false sent markers to misguide them. Although there have been a few times where he engaged each of them in order to keep them from noticing her when she came and went on her outings. Why he hadn't run them off just yet, she wasn't sure. They probably provided some sort of defense against larger predators. If that was the case, then her sentry was even more cleaver than she first thought. 'She'd' have to remember to reward these two once the combs are ripe.

_**Autobot Base: Monitor Room**_

Optimus Prime had been at his wit's end over the loss of his youngest teammate. They have searched the entire city at least a dozen times including the outskirts where he was the least likely to go for anything. The idea that the scout had in fact been abducted by the Decepticons was growing strongly with every passing day, but without actual proof that they were the ones responsible he could very well place his team in danger if they try to find them. For now all he could do was hope that the yellow minibot was still online and trying to get back to them somehow. If only they had some clue as to what had happened that night…

"Acting Magnus Sentinel calling Earth Autobots." The image of his one time friend appeared on the screen, effectively breaking his train of thought. "Answer Optimus."

"Optimus Prime here." The young Prime answered quickly, putting aside his worry for his duty to Cybertron. "Go ahead Sentinel."

"That's 'go ahead, sir' to you." The pompous blue bot 'corrected' with a smirk.

Which naturally was answered with a deadpan facial expression and a near monotone verbal response. "… What do you need? _Sir."_

"Obviously the first thing we're going to need to evaluate is your lack of respect, Optimus." The arrogant blue mech stated with a scowl at his once good friend. "My team and I will be landing shortly for an update on all activities, account of all current Allspark fragments and an inspection of your troops." Now that he was in charge, he wasn't about to leave any cog un-oiled with this group. The records of the All Spark fragment collection were too important to trust to anybot else. "Be prepare to receive us in exactly one mega cycle." With being said the communication cut off.

"Great." Optimus's aggravated voice could be heard just around the corner as the ninja bot almost passed by. "Just what I needed."

"Is everything alright, Prime?" Prowl called in on his leader. He wasn't normally easily vexed, but with the stress he had been under, anything was possible.

Seeing that he wasn't alone, the young Autobot leader collected himself before answering. "The Elite Guards are coming to conduct a surprise inspection."

"What?" This wasn't good. "Now?" If that glitch of a temporary Magnus ever found out about Bumblebee there was no telling what may happen.

"Unfortunately." The red and blue leader understood his soldier's reluctance to wanting to see them again. "They will be arriving within the next mega cycle. You might want to hide any extra plants you have laying around so Sentinel doesn't complain so much."

"Extra plants?"

"The ones that Sari has been bringing?" Optimus stated. He had noticed the floral additions being brought in and knew that it had mostly likely been at Prowl's request.

"Oh those!" Merciful spark, she was seen! "Yes, I'll deal with them right away." Oh was the teenager getting a lecture for this.

"Why are you collecting them anyway?" The young Prime had asked once he thought about it a while. For that matter, where had he been hiding them? Certainly not his room or else they would have noticed.

Oh-o. Think fast cyber. "I'm… conducting a common experiment human botanists tend to conduct when cross breeding flowering plants." The motorcycle bot lied as he pulled up stored memories of a documentary he had seen some time back. "I'm trying to see if I can imitate a metallic color by combining those with bold hues with those with natural luster sheens."

"Oh… That's… very interesting." Apparently their adopted home world likes to cross mix-programming information as well. "I didn't know you could upgrade plants like that." That was certainly a new one for the young Prime, and sounded like something worth looking into. Least it gave Prowl something else to think about. "Let me know when you've come up with something." With that, the young leader went to inform the others of their soon to be guest, leaving the ninja to outtake a sigh of relief.

_**One Mega-cycle Later**_

In exactly one mega cycle to the click the Earth Autobots were soon the host of the Elite Guards. The consisted of the usual team up. Jazz the white cyber ninja, the junior guard Jettwins, and, of course, their boastful commander, Sentinel. Whatever the reason for this unexpected visit, they were sure it had nothing to do with updating their records. That was done every deca cycle whenever they either found another fragment or had a run in with their enemies. Somehow, they were sure it had something to do with the pressures of actually leading their people and having actual responsibilities that could and will affect the lives of many. This was more than likely nothing more than a chance to get away from it all for a little while. They just wished he had gone to some other planet instead.

"Alright, you walking malfunction, front and center!" Sentinel barked during a squeal of tires as he and Jazz rolled right into the base garage with the twins in tow from the air. "I want every one of you glitches in front of my right now!" Wanting to get this over with as soon as possible, all of the Earth Autobots assembled in line and stood at attention. "This inspection is to- Where's the yellow one?"

"He's not here." Optimus had answered and sighed deeply before steeling himself to explain what had happened. "He's-."

"Not here my fender!" The arrogant blue bot snapped instantly before any explanation could be given. He wasn't about to be disrespected by a low ranking maintenance minibot. "Jetfire! Jetstorm!" Instantly, the two junior guards stood at attention, ready to receive and carry out their orders. "Track down the little renegade and bring him here!"

"Yes Sir!" The twins instantly saluted and raced off without another word.

"Sentinel, you're wasting your time." Prime's voice could be heard as the two jogged off to find their target. "He isn't-."

"Mute it Optimus." Came the reply from their commander. "I'll have no excuses." Whatever he said after words went unheard by his young soldiers as they set out on their mini game of Hide & Seek.

_**Factory Assembly Line**_

The Jettwins had wasted no time in searching for elusive Bumblebee. The first place they've checked had been the personal quarters where they looked in just about every corner for the yellow robot. Nothing. Then they searched the rec room and looked behind anything and everything a bot his size could hide behind. Again nothing. They even doubled back into the room were the Autobots were assembled to make sure and still found nothing. Apparently when the minibot didn't want to be found, he made sure he couldn't be found at all. Naturally, Sentinel didn't accept their report on the matter and ordered them to keep looking while Optimus continued to inform him that is was futile. Deciding that they may cover more ground if they split up, Jetstorm volunteered to search the rooftop and surrounding area, while Jetfire opted to stay inside search the other wings of the factory. It wasn't until he reached the section of the plant that held another assembly line did he heard a strange sound.

"Hmm?" His training kicking in, Jetfire hid just on the other side of the wall and peeked around the edge of the entrance. Soon enough, he saw Sari flying out of a large hole in the floor with the use of her jetpack. "That is being little organic Sari." Her movements were ones of caution from the way she checked to make sure she hadn't been seen. Which naturally told the young guard that she had some kind of secret. "What for she be hiding down there?" Thinking that maybe she was hiding the elusive minibot in the hole, he decided to check it out.

_**Autobot Base Underground**_

As it had turned out, the hole wasn't a so much a hole as it was a lift of some kind. From the looks of it, the loading shaft was broken; hence the reason Sari had been using her jetpack. However, that little inconvenience didn't apply to a robot that had the ability to fly. Since he couldn't tell exactly how deep it really was and wanting to be as stealthy as possible incase the minibot was hiding down there, Jetfire decided to carefully hover his way down and remain suspended in air. This precaution proved wise for the moment he was in the opening, his scanners were detecting all sorts of thing along the ground. First was a tunnel leading deeper into a part of the base he had never seen before. Further down was the beginning of what soon looked like almost wall like cluster of pots. Inside each pot was an organic thing of different sizes, colors, variety and thickness.

"Brother, I is not finding Yellow Bumble." His twin brother had suddenly reported though their communication's link. Normally they would speak through their bond, however their superiors thought it best for them to learn how to actually use the com-link so that they could have an easier time working with it. "You is?"

"No, Brother." The younger of the two siblings answered as he carefully hovered over the numerous potted plants that were dominating the ground below him. "However, I is finding Organic Sari is having lots and lots of organic things in very big room."

"Organic things?" The blue sibling parroted in question at such a statement.

The fire wielding junior guard could only compare what he was seeing to one other thing he knew of this particular base. "It is being like what Cycle Motor is in his room having." Indeed quite a few of the plant life there appeared very much like miniature version of that large tree. "Only very much little in sizing."

The wind wielding junior guard knew the large organic thing very well and made it a point not to go near it. "Best to be alone leaving, Brother." He had seen for himself and was taught by Prowl that other organic life tended to make their homes in such things. "If it is being with organic filling, then it is being organic place only." The older brother would rather not have his twin accidently disturbing anything living among his little organic discovery.

"Oki-fo-doki, Brother, I-." Just as he was about to turn around, something bright had caught his optic "What is that being?" There seemed to be a section in the far off end of the room that seemed to be much lighter in color than the rest. The light that was causing the effect seemed to be coming from some kind of round object fixed onto the ceiling. Curious, the young Cybertronian began to approach the thing, when suddenly its folded forward and the light went out. "GAH!" Before his optics could adjust, he heard the mechanisms jolt right back to position, by that moment he had been to close to the spot and was face planted. As the light came back on he found himself falling and landing on and through something with a light crack and a barely audible plop.

Jetstorm had heard everything over the com-link and had felt a surprised jolt that indicated that Jetfire had hit his head somehow. "Brother?" He had also been able to tell that his younger brother had falling out of the air again and had landed on something. "Brother is you alright?"

The fire brother hadn't responded right away due to the fact that his central processor had been momentarily jammed by the sudden impact. It had taken a few clicks for them to reset themselves before his optics finally on lined. The first things his sensor alerted him to was that something was seeping into his armor and onto his protoform. The second thing he had noticed was that he had landed in some kind container. He raised his servos to grip at the sides of said container to get out, only to discover that he was covered in a very thick and very sticky substance.

"Eeeew!" The younger sibling whined as he stood up while the stuff literally dripped from his plating. "I is covering in much stickiness but I no is harmed."

Jetstorm didn't know what to make of that last comment. It sounded like his twin had gotten helm deep into mischief again. "Where is you being?" He'd better find him before he got himself into some real trouble.

"I is not knowing." It was like no place the young flyer had ever been before. The surrounding yellow walls didn't seem solid at all, but were obviously supported by something. The numerous hexagonal shaped chambers that decorated said walls seemed big and deep enough for a bot to sit in. The majority of them being empty, but there were a few that were sealed. Probably filled with whatever was covering his frame at the moment. "It is looking like I…" A shifting sound caught his attention before he could finish and had him turning around. What he saw had him frozen to his spot in utter stark terror. "I…" The creature was huge and most certainly organic. It crawled on multiply appendages and made a buzzing sound that didn't sound at all too happy to find an intruder in its dwelling. Its head was held low as it stared at him and twitched its thin antenna in his direction as it hung just above him on the vertical wall. "I-i-i-i…"

"Brother?" Jetstorm hadn't missed his younger twin's sudden lack of speech. "Brother you is hearing me?" He could sense a growing unease through their bond as easily as he heard the bizarre buzzing over the com link. "What is being that sound?"

However, the slightly younger twin didn't answer. His very core pounded in distressed at what he was seeing. Like so many other Cybertronians, he was brought up on those strict warnings about never going to organic planets. Horrific stories, about how organics were robot eating monsters that could easily melt through a metal casing and get at the wiring and circuitry within to feast on, made even more realistic by his commander's first hand claim. So naturally finding himself being so close to such a creature had him scared stiff and his processor frozen in utter terror. He didn't think the organics of this planet could grow that big considering the majority of them where so tiny in comparison to him. This just couldn't be real…

The giant organic fluttered its antenna over him for cycles. Its bizarre blue optics with their white ring pattern had bore into his own; with no indication of what it may have been thinking. Then after what had felt like an eternity the young flyer saw what he could only guess was its mouth and something very long and sender had began to slider out. It reached right over and ran across Jetfire's cheek leaving behind a definite moist trail in its wake. A glossia… That had been a glossia… It had just tasted him! Face with such a realization the fire plane did the only sensible thing he could do in such situation. He screamed his helm off.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

The action had startled the creature into backing up, but the sudden movement had scared the junior guard even more. The tall and slim youngling stumbled backwards, tripping over his own peds and back into the sticky stuff he had fallen into earlier. Almost immediately the creature had pounced on and over him and began grabbing at him with it multiple appendages. He had tried to grapple with it, but both the thickness of the ooze he was in and the tight close quarters of his current position restricted his movements greatly. In his panic, he had tried to activate his flamethrowers, but found them to be jammed by the ooze. When he saw that his weapons had failed him, he turned to grab at the wall of the bizarre container, only to feel it give way to his touch without giving him any support. Soon enough he felt the giant organic's mouth close around his middle and began pulling him out of the ooze. Of which the junior guard used the action as an excuse to thrash harder until he was suddenly dropped on solid ground. Instantly organic was after him again and he ran for his life in whatever direction was in front of him. However, in his panic, he had completely forgotten the numerous potted plants that had cluttered the floor and almost immediately tripped over the pots. The inertia had him hitting hard against the solid wall of the hallway and effectively stunning him into falling to the ground. Through his blurred vision, he could see the creature advancing on his immobilized form, but his over taxed systems had not been able to handle the impact and initiated an emergency shut down. The last thing he had remembered as he went under was the organic getting a hold of his ped and dragging him off while hearing his brother's frantic voice yelling in his audio.

"Brother?" Jetfire's sudden terrified screams had scared the ever-living spark out of the blue cybertronian plane. "Brother!" That buzzing sound was deafening and almost hid the sounds of his brother's screaming, trashing and struggling. "What is happening?" He could feel his twin's spark full of irrational fear and before he could use their bond to track him down… it cut out completely. "Brother you is there?" Nothing. No buzzing. No screaming. No sound at all. Not even the silent vibration in his spark that told him that his twin was online and receiving him. "BROTHER?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Imma Bee Ch. 5**

The hours have gone by and there had been absolutely no sign of Jetfire. Needless to say, Jetstorm had been absolutely hysterical of the fact that he wasn't able to clearly feel his twin's spark at all. So much so that Ratchet had to use the EMP generator to calm him down before he overloaded and crashed. Sentinel, believing that it was a prank, had been yelling into his com-link during all that time for Jetfire to stop fooling around and to report in. However, he never got a response back other than static. Worried about the young flyer, Optimus Prime and his team soon began searching in, out, and around the base. Jetstorm had been trying desperately to get in contact with his twin through their bond but the connection was severely dampened. It was as if the fire plane was deep asleep somewhere. However, he had found a very faint energy signal and had been trying to track it down. His searching kept bringing him to the sleeping quarters almost constantly but he never saw a trace of his brother. He was positive the signal was coming from there somewhere, but the closer he physically got it didn't 'feel' like he was close at all. He just couldn't understand it.

"Brother…" The young blue cybertronian jet spoke with great concern and worry for his lost sibling. "Where is you being…?" It was as if something was interfering... Blocking his twin from him… Keeping the two of them separated from each other.

Jazz could easily see the distress in the young guard and couldn't help but feel for him. "Don't worry Jetstorm." He laid a comforting servo on the blue plane's shoulder and gave a light squeeze so that he'd know he wasn't alone in his search. "We'll find Jetfire."

Despite the impressive size of the human made building it was still fairly small compared to the massive structures of their home-world. In all honesty there really wasn't very many places a giant, fire wielding, flying robot could hide in there. At least… No where on the surface.

_**Underground Beehive**_

Prowl had thought to check the underground beehive just in case there had been a chance that there had been an encounter between the young flyer and the techno-organic. He had found the hybrid sitting comfortably, in it's organic mode, at the very center of its domain. Interestingly enough, it was buzzing, without vibrating it's wings, but unfortunately the motorcycle didn't have the time to look into the behavior. The rings were present in the optics, which told the mechanical ninja that the scout's organic half was still in full control at the moment, which added to his fears. Thankfully there was no sign of a struggle or a lifeless frame anywhere. He even went as far as to check the back way entrance and found nothing to confirm any of his suspicions. Further proof was the fact that the giant techno-bee wasn't the least bit aggravated or on edge like it would be if the sanctity of its home had been invaded. With that Prowl could only assume that Jetfire had never been down there and began to make his way back to the main entrance before anyone thought to search the room above.

The dominant creature had simply watched 'her' sentry inspect 'her' hive with an energy 'she' hadn't noticed him use before. Why the suddenly alertness? Was there trouble up above? 'She' hadn't sensed anything, and surely there would have been an unfamiliar scent floating around her home if there had been an intruder. So what had set 'her' faithful guard on edge like that? Normally it would fall upon her to inspect such things during the first stages of building a hive. However, 'she' wasn't exactly in a very good position to just up and leave at the moment. Then again, suspicion and curiosity ate at 'her' until 'she' decided that 'she' better have a look for 'herself' all the same. After all, 'she' had a little one to protect. 'She' really should take the time to remember exactly how 'she' ended up having a grub in one of 'her' combs for 'she' really couldn't recall finding a good suitor on 'her' latest venture.

_**Assembly Line Room**_

Jetstorm couldn't just sit around and do nothing. His twin was in trouble and needed him, he was sure of it. There had to be a reason that barely traceable signal kept bringing him to the sleeping quarters. If it was coming from that general area, then that would mean that Jetfire had to be in the proximity didn't it? If not in the area itself than somewhere either above or below where that spot is. He had search the roof earlier when they were looking for Bumblebee so he could cross that out so that left below. Did this building have rooms underneath it? An underground storage unit, or holding cells, maybe? It must have, the heavy mineral deposits within the structure itself is what kept the Decepticons from finding it. Those exact same mineral deposits could be what have been dampening his brother's connection. With no other options available, the blue wind plane decided to find Optimus Prime and ask him if his suspicions were correct. Since the young flyer couldn't recall them ever having a decent way to contain prisoners, chances were that the Earth Autobots may have begun construction on such a project underground and forgot about it due to all the excitement. Surely that had to be the case. On Cybertron, the lower levels of the stockades were used to house the most dangerous of prisoners for the foundation was always heavily fortified. It would make sense that these bots would want the same kind of security for their home away from home.

Meanwhile in one of the nearby rooms just beyond the private quarters, a certain occupant had just finished 'her' climb from the shadows below. It had taken a moment considering how the odd barrier 'her' protector insisted on keeping at the base of the entrance had been awkward to get over. Still 'she' supposed if something did fell in, it would be effectively trapped. She'll just have to fly over it from now on. It hadn't been long before 'she' made it to the entrance and began to pull herself out.

"Bzzzt…!" Oh for the love of daffodils, whose bright idea had it been to make such a narrow four-sided hexagon shaped hole for an entrance? "Bzz-bzzzt!" Honestly, the distance from the entrance to the sub-grounds and the trap below was a decent enough defense without this bizarre addition to their security. "Buzz!" Now 'she'll' have to twist and turn to get loose; and after all that work her little worker went through to groom her too. "Bzzz-buzz!" That sentry of 'hers' better have a decent reason for all of this.

The young flyer froze when he heard it. The sound had been brief, but he had heard it clearly and recognized it. A buzz. Just like what he had heard over Jetfire's com-link before it had cut out. It had come from one of the spare rooms that were used for training. Could that have been where is twin went before disappearing? Exercising caution, the blue cybertronian plane carefully made his way over to the door and peeked inside. He didn't notice anything out of the ordinary right away… Just then a rather large shadow figure stood just high enough as if it were scouting the entrance before it ducked down behind the assembly line.

"Brother?" Hoping that it was Jetfire, the blue junior guard ran right inside without thinking. "Brother is that being-?" What he had nearly run into was a giant organic he had never seen before.

It was huge, and didn't sound the least bit happy to see him. It's body was covered in something that wasn't metallic and it had two transparent appendages on it's top that were flared in a show of aggression. The body language spoke of being prepared to pounce as any given moment and there seemed to be some kind of electrical current running along its body somehow. The tall youngling found himself slowly backing away while the creature advanced on his just as slowly while waving what he could only guess were antennas of some kind. This couldn't be happening. The stories and warning that have been drilled into him all his life-stream were flooding his processor. This thing in front of him was just big enough to be able to do some serious damage. He had to get away from it and alert the others before- **chink! **Something collided lightly with the small of his back. The assembly line! He was trapped!

"Jetstorm!" Prowl's voice suddenly rang from somewhere to his right, but he was too scared to look away from the creature that had him cornered. "Don't move!" Prowl stood tense at the entrance. He had heard the buzzing and found both the second twin and the large bee in a supposed face-off. "He isn't going to hurt you." He didn't want to provoke the giant bee anymore than it might be already. "He's just trying to see if you're friendly." He had to keep the youngling calm if he was going to get him out of this.

"W-what if i-it is thinking I a-am not?" The Autobot plane had managed to ask despite his heavy trembling.

"Well… You'll more than likely be stung into stasis." The cyber ninja answered truthfully, which of course didn't ease the distressed junior guard any. "But that won't happen so long as you stay still."

Staying still… That shouldn't be too hard to do. Even though he was shaking harder than that blasted engine thruster that kept breaking down on their ship. As for the very large organic in front of him, it seemed pretty content to just sit there buzzing at him. Studying him in order to figure out exactly what he was. Still the metal youth figured he better have his wind turbines ready, which, thankfully, didn't require him to make any movements. With any luck it was just as afraid of him as he was of it and won't make any sudden movements of it's own.

However, that small hope had been completely dashed when the large creature suddenly rushed forward at him. "Aah!" The young flyer literally flinched when the huge insect had suddenly boxed him into the assembly line, effectively pinning his arms down. "What it doing?" He questioned loudly as it began twitching its antenna around his frame in a searching manner.

The Bee-bot couldn't comprehend what 'she' was seeing. That scent… 'She' knew that scent! But this couldn't be right. This little one was safely tucked away in the hive. Or rather it was suppose to be. Did it wonder out? And if so, why is it that it looks so different now? It had a much brighter color pattern before, didn't it? How did it change into this darker pattern? A-and it certainly wasn't so still and frighten before. Yet… for some reason this odd occurrence seemed… familiar…

Sari could only stare as those thin appendages fluttered around. "He looks confused." She had seen the action done dozens of times when some unseen thing caught the bug-former's attention.

"He is confused." Prowl stated as he studied the large techno-organic and went through all data he had on the behavior pattern of the insect. "Something about Jetstorm is throwing off his logic sensors." Usually a bee's antenna was use to pick up different scents in order to identify different objects. "He must have come into contact with something…" Suddenly, Jetfire's strange disappearance began to make perfect sense. "Or somebot similar and is trying to determine wither or not their one in the same."

The blue jettwin had recognized the implication immediately. "Brother…" If he understood correctly, this creature thinks he was his brother. "Y-you is knowing where brother is being?" Which meant that it had to know where his twin was! "Please to be telling me!" Whatever he had been expecting, it most certainly hadn't been for the organic creature to transform into a very large, bizarre looking, and highly familiar robot. "Yellow Bumble…?"

It was there… The answer was right there on the tip of 'her' antenna. There was a reason this little one is like the way he is now. 'She'/he seen this before… Those large optics were soon wide almost as if the techno-organic had suddenly gone into a trance. The white rings in his optics were for beginning to fade in and out of the visual sight of anyone that could see them.

Prowl had witnessed this phenomena before. "He's coming out of it." Every signal time the organic in the scout came across something that normally interest Bumblebee, it finds itself studying it for some time. Focusing on it until the minibot's logical sensors recognizes it and causes him to switch back to his normal programming. "Bumble-!"

"What on the metal moon of Cybertron is going on here?" Sentinel's loud booming voice had suddenly cut in and had everybot turning in his direction as he stomped into the room. "I thought I ordered-" What ever he had to then died in his vocalizer the very instant his processor registered a very LARGE organic looming over Jetstorm. **"AAAAaaaaaAAAAAHHHhhhHHHH!"**

The scream had attracted the other Autobots instantly, with Jazz right in the lead since he had been the closet. "What's goin-?"

"AAaahh!" Jetstorm had screamed when he had suddenly been grabbed by the giant techno-organic and lifted right off the ground like a doll.

The sight of the huge creature caught the white ninja bot completely off his guard. "Primus Almighty!" He had actually taken an involuntary step back due to a sudden twinge of fear being sparked by Sentinel's old warnings.

Optimus, however, only noticed one thing about the situation. "That thing's got Jetstorm!" Fearing for the youngling's well being the fire truck activated his ax and began to charge, only to get cut off by Sari.

"Optimus no!" She screeched as she hovered from her jetpack in front of him. She can't allow her friend to go any further without knowing the truth. "That's Bumblebee!"

That had the Autobot leader stopping dead in his tracks. "What?" That large creature was their missing teammate?

"Aaah!" Jetstorm screamed yet again when he was suddenly air born under the power of the creature. It could fly! This huge thing was able to fly with such small and delicate wings. "Helping me!" He tried to struggle but it only succeeded in giving the techno-organic a reason to hold him tighter. Suddenly, the techno-bee just took off in a flurry of fluttering wings and rushing air, straight for the open shaft entrance in the floor. "HEEELLlllllp!" The jet youngling's voice slowly died with distances as he was carried off deeper and deeper in the unknown underground.

"It's getting away!" The organic-phoebe temp Magnus shouted while activating his lance and shield. "After it!" With that order he charged for the hole.

"No wait!" Prowl yelled as he grabbed a hold of the larger bot and tried to hold him back. "You can't go down there!" He had to warn him about the broken lift.

Of course, however, the blue robot wouldn't listen to him. "Watch me!" With a sharp shove, he knocked the black and gold ninja bot off his arm and onto the floor before rushing for the entrance.

"Wait! The shaft is-!"

Yet before he could warn the blue fool, Sentinel jumped right in… "Waaaaaah!" and fell a few good yards down with nothing to cushion the fall.** CRASH!** "Ow!"

"Inoperable…" Prowl finished with a face-palm at the recklessness of their planetary leader. Thank the Well of All Sparks that the Decepticons' main forces where here on Earth instead of their home world. "Come." He stated to the others as he got back up and began to lead them outside. "We need to use the back way." If all his research into the species has told him anything it was that the dominant Earth bumblebee was particularly aggressive and won't hesitate to assert its dominance through violence means. They had to get to that idiot, Sentinel, first, for if memory serves him right, intruders were usually executed on sight.

_**Underground Bee Hive**_

They were being invaded. That was what had set off 'her' sentry. That had been the reason for all those security measures. Multiple invaders had come looking for the hive in order to plunder it. There wasn't much time. The intruders would be coming soon and 'she' had to prepare for them. They were too numerous for 'her' sentry and little worker to hold off alone. If they survive, 'she'll' be sure to fully inter-grade the two on them into the hive. For now 'she' had to get this young one secured in the cell before that. Yet when techno-bee had arrived at 'her' location 'she' had been amazed to find that the wax cap she had placed over the incubation comb had still been intact. How in the world did he get loose 'she'll' never know, but will make a point to find out later. All this excitement has made him a bit too rowdy, and without proper wings and a stinger, he'll surely perish if a fight broke out. So with little time to really think about it, 'she' merely scratched at the cap with 'her' foot until a decent size hole had been made for the little one to slip right through.

Jetstorm had been a steady panic throughout the ride and had struggled the entire way. "Putting me down!" He didn't know what was happening. Only that he had been captured by a huge techno-organic and had been carried off to Primus only knew where! "Letting me go!" As if understanding the order, the large techno-organic had suddenly released his grip and allowed his wiggling prisoner to drop into the strange pot-like structure. "Aaah!" The fall was short, but hard since he landed awkwardly onto something that had already been placed there.

"Ow!" An all too familiar voice cried out in both surprise and some pain from the unexpected impact. "Wh-what is it that is falling on…" Jetstorm had found himself being knocked over by a moving figure right under him. As luck would have it he landed right in front of the unknown person and was soon staring into a pair of very familiar amber colored optics. "Brother?"

"Brother!" Overjoyed, the blue and yellow bot immediately pulled his twin into his tight embrace. "You is online!" He could clearly feel their bond again. This was real. He had found his younger brother.

"Of course I is being online." The orange and white bot giggled, thinking that his twin has had a bad memory relapse of the refinery accident that led to their current lives now. "I was only napping in stasis." And what a wonderful nap it was. "Mmmm, good recharge." He gave a good stretch to ease some slight strains in his frame before curling up again, wanting to return to it.

His older sibling, however, would have none of it. "Well, please to be booting up now!" Without a second thought Jetstorm shook his twin by his shoulders to keep him focused. He couldn't have his brother going into stasis again. Not with that techno-organic still running around close by. "We is needing to go before-!" A transforming sound had him looking upward and staring at the giant bee's organic mode as it smeared and patted something it was secreting from its intake. Adding to the thickness of the dome over their helms and repairing the hole it had made earlier.

Even half asleep, Jetfire had noticed that his brother had frozen for some reason and look up to see what had caught his attention. "Hmm?" The memories came back all at once at the sight of the creature that had attacked him earlier and sealed him in that large container. "AAaah!" Instantly, he latched onto his brother out of fear and to protect his sibling from the danger whom in turn returned the gesture for the exact same reason. "I was thinking that was bad relapsing memory!"

The giant bee had ignored them as it quickly re-waxed the edges of the hole at a fast but steady pace not giving the two a chance to think of fighting. Neither one of them dared to with the huge creature right there blocking their only means of escape. They were left with only one option. "HEEEEEEELLLLLLLLP!" However, the newly repaired wax cap soon muffed the distressed cries out.

As an added step to make sure that it was secure, the bee turned and fanned it with it's beating wings effectively cooling and hardening the wax solid. That was how Sentinel had found the buzzing monster. "Hold it right there organic slime!" He had heard the twin cries for help right before the buzzing. He had run in the hopes of finding and saving his junior guards, only to find they were nowhere to be found. "Too late…" It had happened again. Two more young sparks lost to attacks from organic monsters. "You're gonna pay for that organic!" The acting Magnus declared as he faced the large insect, which was buzzing angrily in his direction.

_**Back Way Entrance**_

Meanwhile, the rest of the Autobot team had followed the nature loving bot towards the large tunnels that had acted as an emergency exist/entrance incase the base was ever infiltrated by intruders. That one incident with Sari and the Contructicons the year before had been enough to convince the team to keep the opening available. Of course when they reached the spot, the others were surprised that there had been some kind of mirrors positioned at key points near the entrance so that light could be shined into the tunnel. Yet the explanation for their purpose would have to wait until they could get control of this current situation.

"Prowl." Optimus had asked once they were all finally inside the tunnel that would lead them to the underground room. "How did this happen?"

"We're not sure." The ninjabot stated as he lead the way in order to avoid the mirrors. "I'm positive it had something to do with the night of Bumblebee's disappearance." He couldn't allow them to run or make noise, least the already agitated techno-organic mistook them for enemies. "After he had escaped from wherever he was held, he went into hiding at Sumdac Tower." He didn't even want to consider the damage the Bee-bot was capable off if it ever became completely hostile. "No doubt he had believed he'd be safer with Sari than at the base. It took her weeks, but she had managed to convince him to come home."

Jazz had made a note to ask about the kidnapping later; right at that moment he had been concerned with only one thing. "Why did he attack Jetstorm?"

"He didn't attack him. Merely carried him off." Prowl stated as he listened for the sounds of clashing and buzzing. So far, nothing. "His new organic half tends to over shadow his logic circuits and overruns his core programming at random times." The motorcycle knew he was going to be hearing from both Prime and Ratchet for this, but that wasn't a priority at the moment. "I reason it's due to the fact that he's trying to resynchronize and accommodate his new organic instincts but is having trouble merging with it." At least with the team now know, maybe he could finally get some help on fixing that little glitch. "So far it's been compelling him to collect energon, oil, coolant, even organic nectar and pollen-" His words were suddenly caught in his oral drive when he noticed that the walls of the tunnel were changing colors and bored a hexagonal pattern as they approached the end of it. "And apparently build things from wax." He hadn't realized that the hive actually extended this far. Bumblebee must have converted all unoccupied space into combs and hadn't connected them to the center nest yet.

Optimus could only stare in awe at the spectacle around him. "How long has he been like this?" It was like nothing he had ever seen.

"About a month." Prowl stated as carefully walked among the empty combs so as not to trip. This will certainly prove bothersome if they find themselves needing to maneuver. "A short deca cycle at least."

"Whoa…" Bulkhead couldn't help but stare in awe at what he saw. "He did all this in a less than a deca cycle?" It certainly seemed like a lot of work to do for one being.

"Actually… This took him a few solar cycles to make." The black and gold ninjabot stated as he lead them further into the hive. "He's only been at the plant for a week." This will most certainly add giga-bytes of information to his research pad.

_**Underground Hive: Nest Sight**_

The hive had come alive with the sound of buzzing, clashing, and battle cries as techno-bee did everything 'she' could to fight off the hideous creature that had invaded 'her' home. What in the insect kingdom was this thing? The features seemed that of a tick, but the defensive methods were more of a pill bug's, but it also had the strangest looking stinger 'she' had ever seen. It was far too aggressive to be a simple pill bug, and the last time 'she' checked they would never enter an active hive. Whatever this thing was, it was determine to kill 'her' and steal 'her' combs. However, despite it's impressive fury, it lacked the ability to fly, which gave 'her' the advantage. Clanging and banging could be heard echoing throughout the underground compound as the two titans collided with each other. Sentinel had blocked yet another head on attack, only this time the giant bee latched onto the shield and his shoulder. The position left his middle wide open for a violent sting. A sting that had ripped an agonizing screams from the attacking robot.

It had been at that exact moment that the other Autobots had arrived to witness the fight. "Sentinel!" Optimus had seen the inflicted injury as well as the electrical sparking.

"No! Don't!" Prowl shouted as he jumped in front of his companions before they could move any further. "If we all rush out there Bumblebee's organic half will feel overwhelmed!" It had already shown to go completely feral by the way it chose to attack the acting Magnus by dive-bombing him with its stinger fully extended. "It'll have him abandon the nest and there's no telling where he'll go if he does." The absolute last thing they needed was a fully enraged techno-bee flying wildly around the city in search for a new home. "Let Sari and I handle this."

The teenager instantly flew off with Prowl as they made their way to the fight. Sentinel had been trying to get at the techno-bee with his lance, but the surprisingly agile creature had been able to dodge it time and again. Even to the point of dodging past a powerful thrust, landing right behind the attacking bot, and delivering yet another charged sting. This time to his open side just under the arm.

"Gaaaahh!" The acting Magnus screamed from the shock and began to shake off the dizzying effects he had been feeling since the first sting. "Why you dirty…" He had soon managed to straighten out and braced himself for another attack, this time with the intention of hitting his mark.

"Sentinel! Stay down!" The cyber ninja shouted from a relatively safe distance that wouldn't aggravate the large insect any further. "The more you try to fight, the more aggressive he'll become!"

"This thing invaded your base and you want **me** to submit?" The injured Autobot growled through his pain as he forced himself to stay standing up right and ready to attack again.

"This part of the base is HIS nest you pile of bolts!" Sari half screeched in her aggravation. Her best friend was being attacked and she couldn't get a clear shot of the idiot blue bot to stop him.

"She's telling the truth!" Prowl shouted from his position in an attempt to reason with the oaf of a Prime. "To him, you're the one that's invading!" This wasn't looking good at all. The bee-bot was getting more and more aggressive with every attack, and its stinger was not only fully extended but had electricity running through it. "His organic half sees you as the threat!" Most stinging insects were venomous and there was no telling what kind of effect the poison could have with a live current running through it. "If you don't stand down, at best, he'll beat you to submission; at worse-!"

However, the blue Prime ignored all of this. "This organic nightmare took out two of my bots!" His distaste for all organics and the fact that his two junior guards were without a doubt taken by this thing left no room for reasoning. "I can't… I won't allow it to exist and take any more of us!"

With that final holler, the blue Prime charged the flying bug unexpectedly with his shield at full power. The sudden brightness of the weapon startled the insect-bot, causing it to hover back and expose it's vulnerable underbelly. Seeing his opening at last, Sentinel charged with his lance pointed right for his target.

"Bumblebee!" Sari screamed when the lance lunged up to pierce the furry chest-.

Sentinel froze as he was suddenly being stared down by a very large and angry, ring-eyed Bumblebee in his techno-organic 'robot' mode. At the exact moment of contact, the large techno-organic had suddenly transformed into robot mode and had literally caught the advancing lance under 'her' arm and held the thicker part of it tightly in 'her' sharp 'pincers'. That had been that last strew. 'She's' had officially had enough of this. This deformed termite, or whatever it was, just didn't know when to quit. He was persistent for a male, 'she'll' give him that, but he chosen the wrong hive to invade. If this crawler wouldn't take a hint from the stinging, then 'she'll' just have to show him exactly who was Queen of this hive!

With one swift motion 'she' yanked the stinger away from the blue attacker. During the half turn of the movement the bee-bot's powerful leg lashed out and struck the invader square in the tarsal where 'she' could feel the exoskeleton giving way from the impact. The ugly enemy bug was sent flying back hard against a wall that had yet to be converted into part of the hive. His central processor instantly jammed, the acting Magnus hadn't been able to move out of the way when his leg had been grabbed and he was soon being swung around and slammed into bare walls and floors as easily as a child would swing a rag doll around. A normal Earth Bumblebee is able to carry its own weight in pollen and nectar at a time, so a giant size bee with cybernetic enhancements would have absolutely no trouble pulverizing a 30-story robot. And this particular techno-organic bee was using it's current size, posture, and flexibility to the fullest. Finally, the dominant insect-bot gave the limp body another violent slam to the ground before releasing 'her' hold on it, flipping onto a handstand with 'her' stinger fully drawn from 'her' thorax, before having it come right down and stabbing the victim right the chest, releasing a powerful electrical surge right into him.

"Sentinel!" Jazz yelled before charging right into the fry and effectively tackling the offending hybrid away from his superior. Given his cyber training he had been able to navigate over the open hexagon holes without much trouble. However, that left him alone to deal with the already infuriated techno-organic creature while the others stumbled their way over to the fallen Sentinel.

"Get him out of here!" Prowl shouted once they had found that the blue robot was still functioning despite the harsh punishment he had taken. "Station yourselves beyond the plants and stay there!" Hopefully the extra distance will appease the creature enough to leave his friends in peace if they kept just beyond the boundary of the nest. "I'll assist Jazz!" With that he had turned to aide his fellow cyberninja whom had been forced to retreat when he had been kicked off by the mutated minibot.

The impact of the kick had been off the scale! The white clad ninja robot had never felt anything like it. It was all he could do to keep from locking up. Taking this opponent head on wasn't going to work, which only left running away and taking cover, however the large techno-organic proved to be very fast on those long legs and easily pounced on Jazz in his retreat. The transformed minibot was far stronger than he had been before, as the Elite Guard found out as he struggles weren't even bucking the giant bug-bot. This thing had him pinned and there was a good chance he wasn't going to walk away from this one. As the huge creature's ringed optics glared down at Jazz, he noticed the thin appendages on the bee-bot's head suddenly began to twitch randomly. Then they were fluttering around him in a manner that for some reason made him think of an old scanning technique he had seen once before. Suddenly he saw Bumblebee open his mouth and out slithered the longest and most bizarre glossia the cyberninja had ever seen. It moved and curved until it found a seam right under his chassis and dug itself right in.

"Daah!" What in the Well of Allsparks was it doing? Sweet spark, was Bee trying to get at his inner circuitry? Thankfully a recognizable figure showed itself just off to the side. "Prowl!" Maybe with his fellow cyber's assistance, there was a chance he'd survive this ordeal after all. "I could use some help!"

From his position the black and gold cyber ninja could see everything. "Jazz!" The techno-organic had been trying to get into the guard's chest plate region. "What do you have in your sub-space?"

"My emergency ration, why?" Jazz shouted he answer, wondering if now really was the time to ask random questions while he was basically getting probed.

His answer had been the first bit of good news Prowl had heard all morning. "Nourishment is the only way to appease him when he's like this!" However, they had to act fast before the bee-bot loses patience with the situation and decides to just scrap Jazz and take the ration for himself. "Give him what's in your sub-space and, for the love of the AllSpark, don't move!"

With no other option on how to get himself out of this mess, the white and black Elite Guard had managed to free and slipped his servo into his subspace and pulled out the cube he had stored in there. The only other movement he made had been to offer the cube and while lying as still as he could where he was. The glowing cube had instantly caught the huge bee-bot's attention and its antennas began fluttering around it. However, the next few moments had become instance for the insect bot suddenly stopped its inspection in favor of staring down its prisoner. This hadn't happen before and Prowl feared it's possible meaning.

As tantalizing the sweet aroma had been, the techno-bee decided to restrain 'herself' in order to judge. Apparently this one was smarter than the last intruder. It knew when to submit and even hand over tribute in exchanged for its life. However, it had invaded her domain and attacked her shortly after she had finished off the first challenger. A rather strange behavior considering the first one was larger and even it couldn't stand up to 'her'. Why would it risk being killed like that only to submit to her? In any case 'she' really ought to slay it though for invading 'her' waxy kingdom, but… lets just see how good it's offering is.

Once again the glossia slid out and swept over the flat side of the cube before finding a small opening to dip into to. From his position, Jazz could see that the appendage was actually draining the energon from the cube and couldn't help but imagine if that's what would have happened to him if that thing had gotten into his frame. The glossia suddenly retracted right back into the techno-organic's mouth. He narrowed his ringed optics at the Elite Guard as if he had just tried to pull a fast one with him. Had the batch been bad? As the angry expression began to lean closer into him, the elite guard found himself tend and shaking with the prospect of being eaten…

With a sudden move, the cube was snatched right out of his servo, he got buzzed at, and with a few light hops, and the bee-bot was off and away from him. 'She' was satisfied with the gift and was sure that this odd bug got the message not to try and challenge her again. 'She'll' allow her sentry take it from here seeing as he's gotten the others under control. 'She' had earned this tribute and by rosebud 'she' was going to enjoy it.

The moment it was clear, Prowl ran to his friend's side and began to scan him for any injuries. "Are you alright?"

The other ninja had to intake deeply a few times before answering. "O-oh s-sure." Came the slight sarcastic reply as Jazz had begun to sit himself up on his elbow joints. "Considering I just been slammed and probed by like 15 tons of techno-organic!" Primus that had been the MOST unnerving experience of his career! He could still feel the glossia wiggling in his chest!

"Be happy that this one's easily calmed with sweets." The black and gold cyber ninja stated with a smirk as his brother in arms near childish outburst. A sudden movement from said techno-organic had him glancing over to find that Bumblebee was watching both Optimus and Bulkhead whom wonder a little closer to see what had happened. "It's alright!" He quickly cried when the two had braced themselves when the mutated minibot had spotted them. "Just don't get any closer to the nesting area and he won't bother you!"

"Oh great." Bulkhead had stated with some relief. He really didn't want to fight his best friend. However there was on small problem they still had on their servos. "But then how are we suppose to rescue Jetstorm?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Imma Bee Ch. 6**

The fight had been over for quite some time, and the aftermath was as potent as the nanosecond it had ended. Sentinel hadn't waken up from his sound beating and shown no sign of coming back online anytime soon. He had been fortunate enough that none of his major fuel lines had been punctured or that any of his energy converters were fried beyond repair. Although he had been assured of their current safety, Optimus had cautiously backed away in order to check on the downed Autobot, doing his best not to attract too much attention from the transformed scout. Who hasn't moved from his position since he parked his… whatever it was called now, in his nest and had been monitoring all of them since.

"How is he, Ratchet?" The Prime had asked once he had gotten close enough.

"He's pretty banged up." The medic reported at his worked over the fried circuitry in the downed bot. "I have to get him to the med-bay so that I can start repairs." The punctures were clean, which reduced the risk of finding anything important severed, but considering that fact that a live electrical charge had been shot through the frame, he might need to replace some parts.

"I'll help you." The young Prime declared and positioned himself on the other side of his friend and began to help lift the bulkier prime. "Bulkhead stay here with Jazz and keep an optic on the situation." If anything should happen again, the largest of his team should be able to at least have an easier time subduing the large techno-organic. "Maybe if we watch long enough, Bumblebee will reveal where the twins are."

As the two walked off, the rest of the team had stayed and watched the techno-organic. Who, in turn, stared right back at them with white ringed optics narrowed in what the huge youngling clearly recognized as suspicion. Not only that but he had the feeling that he was back in Autobot camp and was being evaluated right then and there. "Umm… Why is he staring at us like that?"

Prowl, along with Sari, had been going through the collection of flowers they had trying to figure out which ones would be appropriate offerings for their companions to offer. "Five strange creatures loitering just outside of your home." The black and gold bot commented as he glanced over his shoulder to check to see if there were any changes in the scout's behavior. "Wouldn't you want to keep an optic on them too?" This had been the longest time that the organic half had been in control and he could only wonder how this could affect the bee-bot's mentality.

With no other explanation, Bulkhead could only scratch at his helm. "Right…"

"So he doesn't recognize us at all?" Jazz could recall that bizarre optic patterns in each visual receptor. There hadn't been a single hint of recognition in them. "How is it that you were able to gain his trust?"

"Bribery." Prowl stated simply and he lifted a young rose bush that had begun blooming recently. It should provide as a decent enough offering for one of the others to present. "I simply offered him treats and food until he had gotten used to me." The same method should work for the others as well, if they had enough fresh floras on hand. "Same with Sari. Only she's been able to win his favor to the point of being allowed to touch him."

"Yeah, he loves it when I brush his new fur." The teenager stated as she pulled her hairbrush out of her pocket to show. "I think it calms him down." Come to think of it, perhaps it'd be a good idea to groom the techno-bee to help defuse the situation further.

As the two conversed with their teammates about the scout's current mental state, the clearly established Queen Bee sat just in front of 'her' well hidden nest as 'she' watched 'her' faithful servants handle the remaining intruders. Seems like they were trying to teach them either how to handle the flowers or recognize them as a borderline between her home and the rest of the tunnel. 'She' supposed that would be appropriate enough least until 'she' made a decision on what to do with them. What an odd bunch of bugs. First they invade the hive, then they position themselves just beyond the nesting spot without trying to swarm 'her', and now they're just sitting there watching 'her'. Obviously seeing their lead bug defeated at the sting of a superior species had disheartened them from advancing any further into the hive. A stroke of good luck seeing as 'she' doubted 'she' could have taken on all of them at once, especially the rather large… Hercules Beetle… among them. Strange that they were even following that mutated blue pill bug to begin with. As far as 'she' could tell they were all male and not one of them were of the same species. Lost worker drones, perhaps? Slaves that were captured by that deformed tick? Strange, 'she' couldn't recall that particular species being the conquering type. Whatever it had been. Oh well, doesn't matter. What's done is done and 'she' was the victor.

Now the only question is… What to do with these bugs? 'Her' species weren't the types to keep slaves. That's a practice that normally crawling insects do, but then again 'she' hasn't exactly been following tradition these days. 'Her' two current servants were perfect examples of that, but should 'she' risk having these ones underfoot? After all, 'she' had a grub to take of now and there was no guarantee that any of them weren't carnivorous. On the one pincher it would add to her small workforce, but not one of them were bees and could take over most of the work for her. Then again the extra muscle ought to relieve the stress off 'her' sentry, but can they be trained as well as he had been? It might be easier to just slay them all for invading 'her' hive in the first place. Oh, what to do, what to do? Should 'she' have them driven out? Enslaved? Or Executed?

_**Inside the Incubation Cell**_

Meanwhile, throughout the entire ordeal, the two Junior Guards sat huddled together in their cell wondering what in the world was going on. Although it was muffled they had definitely heard a lot of movement on the surface and had saw shadows passing by the yellow wax seal enough times to know that there had been some kind of struggle going on up there. It had been clear enough that there had been a fight that broke out and the two could only wonder, hope, that it had been their comrades trying to rescue them. Yet without any visual or audio representation, the two younglings had no idea which side had won or if the battle was still being fought away from their location.

"I is no hearing things of any, Brother…" Jetfire spoke after a long length of silence.

Despite everything being muffled they had been able to making out sounds of some kind of movement. "I is no hearing either, Brother…"

The two had been sensing each other's feelings throughout the whole process due to the close contact bond. "You is thinking we will be finding by other bots?" Through his twin, Jetfire had been able to fully realize exactly how long he had been separated from the others and the effect is had on them. Especially, his dear brother, whom felt reluctant to release him from their embrace.

Jetstorm had to think about that one for a click. "I is not so sure…" He answered truthfully as he comforted his slightly younger brother. Seeing the large techno-organic again had really shaken the fire plane up and after seeing the memories for himself at the time of the second encounter, he had understood completely. "No bot is knowing we here being." They had been sealed away before any of the other Autobots could help them. Chances of them having an idea of where they were being kept were slim.

The two sat huddled together for a few clicks more before the brighter colored of the two broke the silence again. "How is we out getting?"

Wondering the same thing, the wind brother gathered his courage, stood and felt the seal above them. "Hmm… It is much too thickly." He stated after he had tried pushing up against the cap and found it sound. "What if you is using your fire?"

The answer he had received was a negative shake of the helm from his sibling. "I can not it being jammed." The fire brother explained as he held up his servos to his brother to inspect for himself.

Inspect it he did, if for nothing else than to make sure his brother hadn't been injured in some way. Thankfully it only appeared that the mechanism needed cleaning. "Hmm… I is not thinking you is needing strength to be full." He had noticed something odd about the stuff that was trapping them in that hole and decided to double check. Upon feeling the roughly solid substance he was convinced he knew what it was made of. "This being wax." And wax just happened to be sensitive to heat. "If you can be getting hot enough, you can be melting us out."

This had those amber optic brightening with life again. "Good thinking, Brother, that is most good!" With the plan on hand, began to position themselves by Jetfire climbing onto his brother's shoulders so that he could press his heated servos against the wax. He tried increasing the strength of his trapped fire until he felt the wax give way and melt around his digits. "I is there almost, Brother!"

"Please be hurrying, Brother." The wind brother encouraged as he ignored the drippings that were falling on him. No wonder his sibling's flamethrowers got clogged up. The hole they were in trapped heat easily and this stuff got into everything. "It is getting most sticky with wax melting!"

The younger of the two soon rubbed against the wax cap in a circular motion in order to widen the potential opening wider. It took several clicks before the orange and white robot finally poked through. "I is doing it!" Having at last found an opening, the junior guard pressed and rubbed around the edges until he had created a hole big enough for his frame type to fit though. "I is through!"

Hearing that they had more room, the blue and yellow robot straighten out so that his twin could get an actual view of what was out there. "You is seeing anything?"

The slightly younger flying had been facing away from the entryway of the hive and didn't noticed the very large techno-organic quietly standing just over him. 'She' had sensed the movement and scraping against the cap and immediately went to investigate. 'Her' sentry and worker seem to have the prisoners under control, which left her free to tend to her young. It would seem that 'her' little one was trying to hatch out from the incubation cell a little early again. Well this time 'she' had caught him in the act and the moment he tries crawling out, 'she'll' catch him, tuck him right back in, and this time sit right over the cell. Honestly, who could have known that male grubs were so active? Then again, 'she' had to admit, it was adorable that they were so eager to get to work.

"No, I no seeing any-." Jetfire began turning around as he spoke and soon found himself faceplate to faceplate with a half organic Bumblebee. "AAaah!" The plane jumped and screamed in surprise, causing his twin to lose his footing and slip. The two fell back to the bottom of the large comb and scrambled to the farthest corner they could when the dark silhouette of the creature loomed over them from the edge of the opening.

"P-please…" Jetstorm pleaded as he practically cradled his slightly brother against his chassis in an attempt at protecting him. "Yellow Bumble, letting us go." He didn't want his brother to be taken from him again.

The familiar name had the fire twin pausing and looking up at their captor. "Y-yellow B-bumble?" The creature had crouched down enough for the brother to clearly see his features, making his identity clear. "That is being-?"

"Y-yes…" The wind twin had answered as the techno-organic looked over their trembling frames.

What in the name of Heather & Lilac was going on here? Of all the things 'she' had expected to see, this most certainly wasn't it! Two? 'She' just couldn't believe 'her' own eyes. There were two? There were two of them the whole time? That couldn't possibly be right. How could there be two in the comb cell? There was only one scent! One scent! And they both have it! Identical! Impossible! How can two smell like one? It doesn't make sense! Besides 'she' only found one grub in the whole hive and knew for a fact that 'she' hadn't laid any other eggs. In fact 'she' never laid eggs at all! 'She' hadn't had a chance to find a suitor yet what if all the work and excitement that's been going on. So by that logic 'she' shouldn't even have any grubs at all! But there they were… Two little grubs… Two of them… Two… Not one…

As the twins watched in uncertainty of their fate, the hybrid suddenly swayed as if he had been dealt a sudden blow. "W-what is happening-?" Jetfire had asked his twin when he noticed the odd behavior.

Jetstorm's visor rose in suspicion at what he was seeing. "I is n-not knowing…"

The techno-bee stopped swaying and stared as if he were frozen. Giving the brighter colored plane a good view of his wide blue eyes. "L-looked… His optics." The white rings were rapidly flashing on and off as if his optics were malfunctioning. "He is looking like he hurting." The scout was shaking his head and the pained look seemed to cement the idea further.

"Y-yellow Bumble…?" The blue sibling had seen that strange phenomena before. It had been but on the surface of the base when Bumblebee had cornered him against the assembly line. "You is us recognizing?" Prowl had said that it meant he had been coming to his senses before all slag broke loose. Maybe they had a chance of getting free after all.

The completely altered minibot swayed and blinked a few more times as if he were about to fall into stasis. The white rings faded in and out until those long thin antennas drooped in a clear expression exhaustion, before the large creature back away from the cell and lay down near the entrance. He began to curl up into a big fuzzy ball and closed his eyes/optics and was soon hmming in slumber. The two Junior Elite Guards could easily see the hill of fuzz steadily rising and falling from their position in the comb, but neither of them didn't dared to move. It had cornered them the moment they had broken through the wax seal, which stood to reason that it had heard or sensed them moving around. Thus made it a safe bet that if they try to climb out again, it would awaken and probably either seal them away or get angry enough to eat them. The two of them had been so tightly wound that the sudden appearance of Prowl over the edge of the cell had them both jumping from freight and screaming.

"Its safe to come out now." The black and gold Earth Autobot stated when they hadn't moved from their positions upon seeing him.

Even with the familiar faceplate, the two younglings didn't dare move for they could still see the furry mountain behind the bot. It wasn't until Jazz appeared over the edge that they began to relax. "It's alright, guys, he's fallen into stasis." When the white cyber ninja stretched out his servo, the blue brother nudged his twin up first, wanting to get him out of there as soon as possible. "Up and at'em, Fire."

"I thanking you, Mr. Jazz." The bright colored plane smiled as he crawled behind the senior Elite Guard and waited for his twin.

Once the younger of the two was safe and secure he turned his attention to the other brother and quickly pulled him out. "There ya go, Storm."

"I too thanking you, Mr. Jazz." The blue colored plane thanked and quickly crawled over to his sibling and hugged him again. "Brother…" Now that he could feel their bond again he wanted, no needed, as much reassurance as possible in their connection. Yet as he was relating he emotions through their the bond, the furry hill next to them began stirring. "Ah! He is wakening!" He pointed right at the techno-bee as he began to wake up.

Instantly they all turned and tensed as the techno-organic slowly shifting until he was prompted up on his elbows. "It's alright" Prowl quickly stated once his teammate had blinked his optics a few times. "His original programming is in effect now." There were no white rings in them, which meant that they could all talk reasonably. "Bumblebee… Bumblebee, start up." The nature loving motorcycle spoke as he gently shook the scout's fuzzy shoulder in an attempt to wake him up more. "We need to talk."

Bumblebee had blinked sleepily a couple of times before he started rubbing at his eyes. "Mmmzzzzt… Pow?" He gave a tired smile when he had finally focused and recognized the ninja-bot in front of him. The view was very much like a little child waking up after a long nap. "Mmmzzz… Bee dwem."

"You had a dream?" The nature loving cyber ninja had asked once he recognized the words the scout was using.

His answer was a sleepy nod. "Mmmzzz hmmzzz." More awake now, the new techno-organic soon held his servos paralleled to each other and rock them back and forth "Bee gizz bee-beezz."

The ninja had to read the body language carefully before he understood the massage the insect bot was trying to give. "You… dreamt you… had a sparkling?"

He found his guess to be spot on when that yellow helm nodded in confirmation. "Bzzwool baazz twa zztinzzz Bee." That sentence had been animated with him circling one of his new arm guards in indication, a short quick jab with a sharp digit, and then pointing at himself.

Alright that one had been a little trickier… He'll have to go slowly to make sure he had understood correctly. "A… blue… bug… tried to… sting you?" With that, he earned another happy nod.

Happy that his speech instructor had been able to follow along so far, the scout decided to continue with his story. "Bee bozz!" The miming used for that two-word sentence had been a fist slamming into a palm.

That had been easier to translate. "But you've beaten it." Just as Prowl thought, the yellow and black youngling nodded again.

"Fuzza?"

"Funny?" Despite the small smile on his faceplate, the story hadn't been was the motorcycle was amused about. "Well…" Instead of answering right away, the dark colored robot simply turned to look behind him.

Curious, Bumblebee had followed the gaze and found that they weren't alone. The Elite Guards had apparently paid them a visit and were now inside their little secret base. And spark did they looked freaked out! Both of Jettwins were hiding behind Jazz like a pair of pups with their mother, and elite ninja was leaning back in some hesitation as if he had expected to get hit. Just beyond them was Bulkhead whom was watching in suspense at the new scene before him with Sari hovering just in front of him. As happy as the huge bot was at seeing his Little Buddy again, despite his new 'modifications', he really didn't want to have to fight him. Especially since the techno-bee revealed exactly how mean and nasty it could be in a fight. That electrical stinging looked like it hurt!

"Umm… Hi…?" The white robot nervously waved and gave a small, stressed grin in the hopes that things really were under control. He really didn't want to get probed again.

The insect-bot sat completely dumbfounded by the small group and could only blink at them at first before turning to Prowl again. "… … Nazz Bee dwem?"

"No, you didn't dream it." The black and gold Autobot stated with a sympathetic pat on the back as those thin antenna drooped and the suddenly shy scout began to crouch behind him in a comical attempt to hide considering his newfound size.

This wasn't exactly how they wanted to break the news to the team. The plan had been for them to make it appear that Prowl and Sari had gotten in contact with Bumblebee and leak the information that he had in fact been captured, but had escaped and was in hiding. Then as the speech lesson progressed, they were planning on slipping tidbits about the forced transformation he had gone through in order to prepare the other for it. Finally once they had Bee talking coherently enough, he would finally reveal himself and explain what had happened. This unexpected visit and what had come out of it really through everything into one huge mess. Prowl could only thank Primus that Sentinel, Cybertron's number one organic hating bot, was not there with them other wise the situation would have been impossible to maintain. At least with Jazz, he could reason with him and he, in turn, could talk the twins into keeping quiet to an extent. The only question to ask now was… How to explain this one?

_**Autobot Base: Med-lab**_

Meanwhile, in Ratchet's med-bay, both he and Prime were standing over the still frame of their acting Magnus on the med-berth. The red and white robot had been tinkering the inner workings of the blue robot for the last two hours and so far had managed to reconnect some important wiring. There were still some damages that required more delicate work, however, at the moment, that wasn't the problem.

"I had everyone move to the rec. room for a debriefing." Prowl had informed the two as he entered the med-bay in order to check on their patient. "How is he doing Ratchet?"

"Remind me never to make the kid mad." The medic commented with a small level of admiration. "It going to take me most of the night just to pound out the dents alone!" "But that's not the biggest problem we got." The youngling had pretty much fulfilled the dream of every single bot that ever had the misfortune of working with an arrogant, egotistical superior officer. "Due to getting stung three times, there are traces of organic venom in his tubes."

"I figured as much." No doubt the electrical current running through his system probably encoded the venom right into his wiring. "Here." Having practically predicted what may had happened, the stealthy ninja had prepared for it well in advance and gave the medic a vile with some kind of fluid inside it. "This sample ought to help to create an antidote."

Ratchet took the vile and studied it for a few clicks before giving the younger bot a stern narrow look. "And exactly how did you managed to get this sample?"

In a habit that he had picked up from watching the humans, the black and gold ninja began rubbing the back of his neck in a nervous fashion. "I… really rather not say…"

"I hope that doesn't apply to Bumblebee's current… modifications." Optimus asked as he stood clear of the two so as not to accidently dump anything important.

"Not in the slightest." The black and gold cyber ninja declared without hesitaton. "I only wish I had more to offer than what I've already told you."

"We can go over everything again in the rec." The young Prime stated as he made his way to the entrance of the med-bay. "I'll get everyone to settle down while you assist Ratchet in making the antidote."

Naturally the age old medic had been quick to comment on that last statement. "I don't need help to do my job."

"Of course, but somehow I don't think you're as well versed in organics as Prowl." The red and blue fire truck politely stated as neutral as possible. "It may go faster if you work together." Before anything else could be said, the young leader out of sight and calling back to them. "Least until you no longer need his services."

Now alone, the two robots turned and stared at each other for a few nano-clicks before the Great War Veteran scowled and narrowed his optics. "You realize this won't excuse you for keeping your little secret, right?"

"Yes…" A bow of the helm signaled that he had accepted his fate in this mess.

"Alright then. Let's get started." With that the ambulance turned towards his instruments to begin the process of creating some organic anti-venom.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Ch. 7**_

_**Autobot Base: Rec Room**_

Jazz had stood leaning against the wall so that he could get a clear view of every bot in the room. The twins were sitting together on the concrete sofa, with Jetstorm boxing Jetfire in the corner and making sure he kept himself in between him and Bumblebee, whom chose to stand just behind the sofa with Bulkhead. Although the slightly older junior guards fully understood that the minibot was in full control of his processor now, both he and his twin really didn't want to risk being separated again. Besides the lighting was better on that side and made it possible for them to help carefully clean out the gunk each other's weapons. Sari sat at the top edge of the sofa, deliberately putting herself in front of her fellow techno-organic like a little bodyguard. While Optimus stood just off to the side so that he could keep and audio out for any signs of Sentinel wakening too early.

It had taken a lot of negotiations, promises of full explanations, and a lot of coaching but Prowl had managed to convince everyone to move to the rec. room so that everyone could be comfortable. At the moment the black and gold cyber ninja was aiding their resident medic in curing their acting Magnus of any organic poisoning that may have occurred during the fight. Afterwards they were suppose to get a full explanation of what may have happened, not just with the mutated scout's botnapping, but also with how he had gotten mutated in the first place and Jazz had every intension of hearing every single detail as possible. His main focus had been on Bumblebee. If this 'discovery' turned out to be Decepticon related, the Elite cyber ninja would have to make notes of everything that was going to be said and possibly report it to the Cybertronian council. It may be a new form of torture their enemies had came up with, or a tactic used to decrease morale among Autobot troops.

Meanwhile Sari had been explaining anything and everything of what she knew about Bumblebee's new 'modification' and answering what question she could. "And once we got him down to the lower levels, he liked it so much that he started building a beehive."

"But there hasn't been any reports from the humans about a large unidentified insect-bot rampaging the city." Optimus had stated as he went over his data files of the last couple of weeks. "How did you managed to keep him from being seen?"

"Well the flowers we kept down there helped a lot with that." Which reminded the girl that she might want to look for some replacement pots and flora since some of them had gotten knocked over and broken. "I don't really know about the other times." Nor could she even imagine how something like that went unnoticed. Even if he transformed, you would think someone would have noticed a giant bee buzzing around the city. "He probably just flies up really high where no one can see."

With no other reasonable explanation, Optimus had only nodded in acceptance of the statement. "Alright. Jetfire, maybe you can fill in what happened on your end."

"Yes sir." The junior had sat up straighter in his seat as he gave his report. "I was to be looking for Yellow Bumble and am finding little Organic Sari out of big hole flying." He stated clearly with a small glance towards the tiniest occupant in the room. "I is thinking that Yellow Bumble be in hole hiding and I be checking." The tidbit certainly explained how he ended up in the lower level of the base. "In hole, I is finding lots of tiny organic stuff and big light circle. Then it be dark getting suddenly and then again light and my helm getting hitted. I falling into container with goo filling and organ-" The junior guard caught himself before finishing that last sentence. "Um, I meaning, Yellow Bumble is me attacking." He said with a nervous grin towards the scout in the hopes that he had avoided any offence. The attempt proved to be in good judgment, for it earned him and grateful hum and smile. "I is then off-lining then I is not again on-lining until Brother is falling on helm of mine." The blue twin nodding in agreement had confirmed this.

"What I don't get is…" Jazz thought out loud to no one in particular as he rubbed at his chin in consideration. "Why did Lil- Ah, Big Bee, stash Fire away like that?"

This had Jetstorm chiming is as well. "And how is he hiding bond of Brother from me?" That had been the most frightening thing he had ever experienced.

"I believe I might know what had happened." Prowl had instantly gain the attention of the room as he returned from his trip to the med-bay. "The organic that Bumblebee has been mutated with tends to care for their offspring by sheltering them in combs much like the ones we saw down below." He then took the time to face the brighter color plane as he continued his explanation. "According to Jetfire, he had fallen into the hive and was knocked into stasis for a short time before awakening covered in ener-honey." The youngling in questioned nodded the confirmation at the statement as he huddled with his twin on the concrete sofa. Although he and his sibling had been reassured that Bumblebee was in his proper programming again, he still feared the prospect of being snatched up again. "Chances are that's when Bumblebee had returned from his most recent trip to the park." The huge bug-former nodded to confirm that statement as well for he had been able to recall bits and pieces of that last time he 'bugged out'. He too was curious as to the events that had happened while his personality had taken its mini vacation. "Seeing Jetfire emerge from one of the comb cells must have confused his organic half into thinking he was a youngling of its species on the verge of maturing and thus needed to be tended to. So when Jetfire crashed from fright, Bumblebee placed him in an incubation cell while he recharged." It had been the only theory that the nature loving ninja could come up with that made any sense. "I wouldn't be surprised if the inside of the cell felt exactly like the inside of a protoform pod and thus luring him into a deep stasis, which had obviously dampened his twin bond."

"Oh yes. It was very good recharge being." Jetfire chimed in with a grin. As traumatizing as it had been to get jumped and captured by a giant techno-organic, he had to admit that afterward he had never felt so well rested and recharged.

At this Jetstorm could only smile in relief and wrapped a servo around his twin's shoulders. "I am thanking Primus that is all that was being."

As much as junior guard had been enjoying the extra attention he had been receiving from his twin brother, the fire plane couldn't help but be curious over a few things. "Although… I is in wonderment why I is no longer with the stickiness…" He distinctively remembered being completely covered in some kind of goo, and now he was as clean as a whistle. That wasn't the only thing that was bizarre. "And what this taste of sweetness on oral intake is being." Curiously, he smacks his glossia a few times in an attempt to figure out the flavor.

That had been a good question, of which Prowl could only assumed it had something to do with the organic's maternal instincts. "Well… if you were believed to be an offspring, chances are Bumblebee had cleaned you off and fed you while you recharged." Since he hadn't been present when the fire-wielding plane had encountered the insect-bot, there was no way of knowing what had actually happened.

"Oh, how kindly." Jetfire couldn't help the grin and actually turned towards the large bee-bot. "I thanking you, Yellow Bumble." Since he had been nice enough to clean him off, he should at least be nice in return.

"Crazy." Jazz commented with an amused smile when bee-bot gave a pleasant buzz that made the two brothers jolt in surprise.

However, Optimus still hadn't been able to comprehend one particular detail. "But it doesn't explain why he bot-napped Storm."

"Actually it does." Prowl suddenly interrupted as he walked over toward Sari to confirm an earlier visual sighting. "Do you recalled how he reacted after he had scanned his antennas over Jetstorm the first time?"

"Yeah…" The teenage hybrid stated as she thought back to that moment earlier. "He looked sorta lost."

"He was confused by the way he smelled." The motorcycle stated as he turned to study the junior guards. "Jetstorm and Jetfire are twins and share an almost identical energy signature." With any luck that little bit of common knowledge will make a good enough example for he was about to propose. "However, organics don't track each other through energy signatures, they do it through their olfactory receptors."

"I get it!" Sari had cried in excitement once she got the idea. "The two of them must smell the same!" The two flyers were twins so it had to make sense. "Since Jetfire was already tucked away and napping, he thought Jetstorm was another baby bee that wander out of the hive!" The possibility was just too adorable not to squeal with delight. "Cute!"

"Humph." Jetstorm had grunted in some offense, clearly not likely the fact that he had been compared to a newly sparked protoform. The idea was so frowned upon that he had released his brother in favor of crossing his servos and turning away from the human.

"More like he believed that Jetstorm was Jetfire and that he escaped from the incubation cell." The black and gold motorcycle voiced his suspicions as he studied Bumblebee and the blue jet. "Only he was highly confused because the physical appearance didn't match the scent he had associated with Jetfire. Given enough time he probably would have recognized you and snap out of his trance if Sentinel hadn't interrupted." At this the black and gold motorcycle bot face-plant himself at the "higher ranking" Autobot's reaction. Phobia or not, that could have been handled a lot better than it was. "His overreacting had Bumblebee's organic half becoming instantly defensive." There was no doubt in his processor of that being the reason for the tencho-organic's actions. "Sensing danger, like any organic parental unit would have in that situation, he had grabbed Jetstorm and quickly flew him to safety."

"Aw, Bee, what a good Papa you are!" Sari practically cooed as she used her jet pack to fly up to her friend's face and hug at his head.

Even Optimus was soon able to follow the pattern of logic. "Right, and so when all the commotion died down and he actually took the time to look in on them, he realized he had two younglings in one cell instead of just one."

"Guess his organic half finally got a processor ache from trying to figure it all out and decided to take a stasis nap and let Bee's normal programming deal with it." Bulkhead suggested as he rubbed at his chin in thought. By all statistics, organics were primitive in comparison to Cybertronians, especially the lower organic life forms. Reasoning isn't the norm for them, so it makes sense that they could get easily confused.

"Good thing too." The suave police car stated from his position at the wall. "I doubt SP would be too thrilled at seeing optic to optic with the techno-organic that handed his bumper to him." That and the fact that said techno-organic also happened to be the youngling minibot that tended to grind at his circuits would have really fritz the acting Magnus.

Throughout this whole session, Bumblebee had been getting so bored that without really thinking about it he had been carefully stroking at his new antennas while licking at whichever one was carefully bent in front of his faceplate. This odd behavior had actually been a primitive instinct to clean and groom himself from his organic half. They have been rather active since he came above ground and had been exposed to the make subtle scents of the outside world again. The scout had been doing his best not to get distracted by the sweet smell of flowers that was no doubt coming from Prowl's tree down the hallway. In an effort to ignore the inviting scent and not 'bug-out' again, the techno-organic had, instead, focused on the odd smells coming from the bots in the room with him. As he figured they all carried a metallic smell that he could practically taste, which he hoped would keep him rooted in his normal programming. Yet the more he had continued to focus on them, the more distinguished each bot became and had stirred his other half to prune it's antenna in order to better identify one bot from the other. Once that little chore was accomplished he began running his digits through his new fur absentmindedly, and proceeded to lick at the pollen that had been combed out.

Optimus allowed himself a small chuckle before considering the options they had to work with. "Well, until we find a way to reverse Bumblebee's 'condition', we're just going to have to accommodate him." And the best way to accommodate anything sentient is to first know the like and dislikes of it. "It might be a good idea to learn more about the specific organic he's merged with. That way we'd at least know what to do in case it decides to take control again."

"Good idea!" Bulkhead exclaimed in some excitement at the thought of helping his friend get accustom to his situation. "But… What organic was he combined with?"

Now this was something they could get answers to. "I've been looking into that, and believe I may have found out which." The nature loving cyber ninja had begun to search through his data files as he explained. "Given the unique appendages, fur, wings, and overall size, I've determined he was cross mutated with a member of the Apidae family. More specifically a Bombus."

"A what?"

Sari had recognized the name instantly and couldn't help but see the irony. "You mean Bumblebee got mixed with a real bumblebee?"

"Ironically enough, yes." The black and gold motorcycle stated with a smirk.

The brighter color plane robot found himself blinking at this news. "I was knowing not of there being organic Yellow Bumble."

The darker color plane nodded in agreement. "What is be like looking?"

"This is an organic bumblebee." Using his personalized holographic projector, Prowl had soon created an image of a very large and fuzzy insect. "It's categorized as a social insect that feeds on nectar and pollen." He had proceeded to go over the key points of information he had gathered over the weeks of his studies. "They live in colonies consisting of a single queen and a multitude of workers. They are normally a non-aggressive species, unless threaten or harmed. Most of their time is spent foraging for food, constructing and tending to the hive." A rather peaceful way of existence, all things considered. "Normally these creatures create pot like storage cells in clusters and collect only a few solar cycles worth of nourishment before heading out to forage again."

"But the cells we saw down below were hexagonal shape and organized." Optimus had pointed out when he went over his memory files of the scene he had witnessed below. "And from what I could tell, Bumblebee had stored far more than a few solar cycles worth of… nourishment."

The dark cyber ninja nodded in acknowledgement of his Prime's words. "I had noticed that as well and found it to be more like the behavior pattern of the Apis family." Prowl had soon began to alter the hologram until it projected and show a smaller, less fuzzy insect. "The honeybee to be precise. I reason that's due to Bumblebee logical processing power. His cybertronian side found the hive design of the honeybee to be more efficient." It had been only rational explanation for everything else that the organic has done out of normal behavior character. "It's also probably the reason it's been so lenient thus far. Normally if an intruder were found in the nest, the organic would instantly attack and execute it."

"So if what you're saying is true…" Jazz started as he carefully considered the implication. "Chances are Big Bee's processor somehow integrating the orgainc's more primitive processor and is making it smarter."

"That is a possibility, yes."

The elite ninja had shifted somewhat uncomfortably at that bit of information. "I, ah, noticed it had some weapons too." Although it the light down below had been concentrated in certain areas, he specifically remembered seeing his commander getting hit with something. "What kind of arsenal does this particular organic have?"

The nature bot had understood his concern and answered truthfully. "Mainly a sharp, spike-like, stinger used to inject the organic's venom into its opponent." As far as he could it had been the only true weapon the organic had at its disposal. "However, because of Bumblebee's cybertroinian enhancements, he's able to run an electrical current through the same stinger." That little enhancement had proved to be highly effective for the techno-bee against a robotic opponent. "More than once I have noticed that he is able to build a strong charge when angered, so I have reason to believe he may be capable of shooting out electrical pulses as well."

"Have you seem him do it before?" The white armored elite guard asked when he heard this interesting piece of information.

"Not yet, but it is a strong possibility." However, now that he had thought about it, the slimmer ninja couldn't help but wonder if there was a way he could test that theory. If proven correct it might give the minibot some small sense of normalcy. "Other than that, he's also gain sharper digits, powerful kicking legs, and, of course, the ability to fly."

By this time the bee-bot believed to have figured out each individual scent. Apart from all of them sharing a metallic whiff, Bulkhead had an oily smell that more than likely came from all the paint he keeps for his art projects. Prowl had a grease smell that probably explained how he never squeaks or grinds when he moves. Ratchet had a musky smell that reminded the youngling of burned rubber. Optimus had an odd mix between wax and liquid, which the scout was sure came from his extinguishers. Jazz had a similar scent to Prowl's but stronger, mostly like because he was bigger and finally even though the twins were the most similar to each other, their individual powers made one smell like a fresh air and the other like a warm day. Happy that the distraction had worked, Bumblebee had found himself feeling drowsy. Apparently, the underground fight had taken more out of him than anyone had realized and it was finally catching up with him. Not only that but the sun had set and he was beginning to feel a little cold. He wanted to just find someplace warm, curl up into a ball and recharge for a while.

"Are there any other questions?"

Jetstorm had raised his servo instantly gone up while warily glancing at Bee, whom apparently had been inching himself closer to him and his sibling for some strange reason. "Umm…." The techno-organic had been buzzing on and off through out the meeting without really realizing he had been making the twins nervous by doing so. "Why is Yellow Bumble always buzz-buzzing?" They had already associated the buzzing as a bad thing since that was what the ex-minibot had been doing when he had captured each of them.

Unfortunately, that was something Prowl hadn't been able to figure out. "I have wondered about that myself for some time." The buzzing was clear, but the wings, which should be the normal source of the sound, weren't vibrating again. "At first I had believed it to be the organic's natural language, but now I'm beginning to think its something else."

"Well, I've read somewhere that bumblebees have to keep warm otherwise they can't fly." Sari commented as she thought back to all the books she had been reading on bees since her now fuzzy friend had lived with her. "Something about vibrating special muscles that makes the buzzing noise."

The news brought a smile to the motorcycle's faceplate. "Ah, that would explain his sudden habit of sun bathing." Not only did it explain where the buzzing from coming from but also why he tended to find the larger techno organic lounging around the roof sometimes before flying off to forage. "During his first week back at the base when we tried to keep him from ever leaving, he had been nuzzling anything with a heat source."

"Ha-ha! Yep!" Sari laughed at the memory of her friend buzzing happily while rolling around in her electric blanket like a kitten some nights back. "If it's warm he'll cuddle right up to it!" This had done nothing to ease the troubled youngling's thoughts. If the large hybrid had botnapped his twin before because he had mistaken him for some organic offspring… Then, what reason would the organic part not want to steal his sibling away again since he is able to generate heat?

"Heh-heh, relax Fire." The youngling had heard Jazz chuckled lightly as their superior noticed the fire plane tensing in fear at that the fact that a rather dazed Bumblebee had gotten awfully close to him and was cuddling up to him like teddy bear. "That just means the organic in him likes you."

The brightly colored youth had tried to return the light amusement while trying to push away the suddenly affectionate bug-bot. "I am thinking he liking me too much…" The fuzzy hybrid had soon buzzed softly as the creature tried to pick up the junior guard causing the plane to practically shriek at being lifted.

"NO!" The reaction had been sudden and instant. The wind brother lunged for his sibling and swiftly struck out with his ped at Bumblebee. Effectively separating the two. "No you is not again taking brother from me!" The blue plane shouted as he clung to his brother as they both backed away to the wall. "G-g-getting away!" His cries became more panicked as the techno-bee straightened himself out while rubbing at the pain in his middle. "Get away, FREAK!"

The word practically echoed all around the room. A heavy silence fell over everyone as they all stood in shock. Yet none were more shocked than the blue junior guard, himself. That word… The horrid word that had been thrown at him and his twin so many times during the start of their Cybertron Elite Guard career… The one word neither of them had ever uttered… Swore never too… It came out of his vocal synthesizer. Bumblebee stood very still as that single word echoed in his audio receptors. His optics widened to their limit and mimicking the very shocked expression the blue twin and his brother had. The hurt gaze lasted until those thin antennas began to droop and said optics filled and spilled actual tears; effectively expressing the intensity of his distress before he suddenly turned thorax and fled the room.

Sari almost fell as she scampered across the sofa head after her friend. "Bumblebee, wait!" But it was too late, for the bee-bot was already out of sight and rushing down that hallway towards the safety of his hive. Anger flaring she turned towards the offending plane with enraged tears of her own. "YOU JERK!" She had screeched loudly at the plane before making an about face and taking off with the use of her jetpack after the bug-former. "Bumblebee! Come back!"

The only other person to leave the room had been Bulkhead after a moment's hesitation. His best friend needed him, and that was worth the potential stinging risk. Meanwhile the rest of the bamboozled group stood where they were so as not to further stress the changed youngling any further. Prowl could only frown at himself for not realizing the situation sooner. They had kept Bumblebee on the surface after dark, and after a very taxing afternoon to boot! Of course he would have wanted to seek out a source of heat and settle down for some rest, it was natural! Jazz had to glance back that the brothers in shock for they had never seen them this upset before. This time Jetfire had his servos around his slightly older twin in an act of comfort, but somehow it seemed more like he was trying to shield his brother from what just happened. The blue one hadn't meant it, he knew he hadn't, but the way the two were clinging to each over made it clear what had prompted the out burst. Slag, how could he have forgotten how fiercely protective they were of each other? They hated being alone. The thought of them being separated from each other is a fear they avoid like rust.

He'd better get things straight and quick before something else happens. "Sorry bout that OP…" He'll have to talk the two later, but right now he salvage what he can here and give everybot time to cool down. "He didn't really…"

"It's alight… I understand." The younger Prime stated calmly as he waved off the apology. "I, ah, think we've all had very long and taxing cycle." He should have known there were some psychological trauma lingering on both sides after such an encounter. "I suggest we all power down for the night and get a good recharge." Hopefully that will help to calm everyone down and allow time for all of this to settle.

"We have some spare rooms you can use." Prowl had offered before he started walking down the hallway. "This way."

As the small group silently made their way to their sleeping quarters, the elite cyber ninja found himself thinking over his situation. He hadn't though about the scout's real predicament. Organics were feared and hated on Cybertron, even more so since Sentinel was made the acting Magnus. The twins dramatic reactions to the yellow youngling's forced modification was proof of that. What's more the minibot would be seen as an abomination and would either be hunted down and destroyed or captured and studied… There was no way Bee could ever return to their home planet if he wanted to.


	8. Chapter 8

_I like to take this time to apologize to all my fans for being so late with this chapter. Due to technical difficulties beyond my control, the file that had contained this chapter had been lost and I was forced to start all over from scratch. I do hope I've managed to recreate it to its original epic glory and that you all enjoy it! (^_^)_

**Imma Bee Ch. 8**

The next morning had found of the Autobots, minus Bumblebee and the Twins, gathered together in the main consol room. The mutated minibot had absolutely refused to leave the security of his hive and Sari didn't want to push him, seeing as it took hours in the previous night to get him to finally calm down and fall asleep. Which naturally made things a little tricky for Ratchet since he wanted to do an examination of the scout in order to see exactly how advance the fusion was. Not to mention that the now techno-organic minibot was much larger and heavier made the idea of carrying him to the med-bay like he used to, a little tricky. Optimus had decided it was best to record all that they had learned about this incident if for nothing more than to have a better understanding of the whole situation.

The young leader had just entered all of the most recent data Prowl had on this incident into a private and heavily encrypted file. That way, no robot without the proper authority would be able to read them. "Right now, Prowl, you said that Bumblebee tended to switch between robot mode and organic mode at random intervals and that the most common trigger is nutrients?" This was going into his personal banks so that should the need arise, they'd have a handy trump card to offer the Elite Guard rather than have the scout taken away.

"Yes." The dark cyber-ninja stated clearly as he carefully read over the information on the screen in order to make sure it was copied correctly. "The thinking process of the organic is very basic. Whenever he's in the presence of his other's half natural food source, his behavior pattern changes to that of the insect he's merged with." It wasn't that he didn't trust his leader; it was only that the accurateness of this information was vital and couldn't afford to be misinterpreted. "The longer he's engaged in his organic half's habits, the longer he stays in that mode." Considering how this will literally affect the life of one of his comrades, he felt he had a duty to make sure there were no misunderstandings in the data. "However, the trigger works both ways. If he recognizes anything he would normally interact with on a daily basis, he would then come back to his senses."

Prime had figured out the full grasp of the situation himself the night before, hence today's special assignment. "Okay, so far we know that Bumblebee's been like this for nearly a daca-cycle." With the suspected timeline in place, now it was time to see exactly what kind of effect this forced modification had on the scout's well being. "I know you haven't had a chance to examine him, Ratchet, but do you have an idea how this could be effecting his processor?"

"From what I've been able to get from the scan I had been able to take from the fight, his processing matrix is having some trouble intergrading the new organic coding." At least from the initial field scan had been able to tell him that much from odd reading he had gotten from the processor. "The fact that he's switching back and forth between programs shows that both are fully installed and battling for the default position." The idea was much like an advanced upgrade that had been placed in a data system that wasn't meant to have it. "From what Prowl had mentioned before, its gotten to the point that the organic half can be triggered directly with the right incentive and be turned off the same way. From the looks of it, I'd say that his system created s sort of self developed fail-safe in order to regulate the two programs without overwhelming his central matrix." A rather impressive feat for a robot so young all things considered. However, if its anything like the personality glitch that plagued Blitzwing, then they may have a real problem later on. "I'll have to perform a more detailed scan to make sure, but the way its operating so far, chances are with enough time, they'll work themselves out in a way that'll benefit his new form best." With any luck this 'safety feature' will sort it all out.

All of this was met with a nod of acceptance and quickly typed all new information into the database. "Alright." The Prime stated once he was satisfied with the input and turned towards the smallest of their little family. "Sari, you've mentioned that Bumblebee had been like this before he even came to your room?"

"Yes." The tiny techno-organic stated with absolute captaincy. "Wings and everything right when he showed up." It may not have been much information, but at least it gave them an idea of how long Bumblebee's been like this.

Jazz had been listening very carefully throughout all of this and had recorded and saved everything as he did in a personal memory file, but even with all of this new information, it still didn't answer one important question. "So, you have no idea how Bee got… Modified?"

At this the red head could only shake her head as an answer. "Not a clue. But whoever did this to him, came right after him when he got away." Of that she had been absolutely positive of. "And from what I've been able to guess from the way he kept looking up at the sky before venturing out onto the balcony, they could fly like he could." The way the mutated minibot had constantly played look out before even stepping outside for anything left little room for doubt on that aspect.

"It's got to be the Decepticons." Bulkhead had insisted again from his position near the conveyor belt. There just weren't any other beings on this planet that could fly high and fast enough to swipe his little friend without a trace like he had been. "But why would they do this to Bumblebee?" What didn't make any sense to large green Autobot is, why did this incident seemed so personal?

This idea hadn't been completely lost on his teammates either. "More importantly, how did they even pull it off?" Ratchet had added with the seemingly ever-growing list of questions. "Last time I've checked they weren't in the habit of experimenting with organic coding." This entire scenario had seemed far too random and out of place to be the work of the Decepticons.

Which was seriously concerning the present Elite Guard greatly. Decepticons were known for their harsh interrogation tactics and would even go as far as to hack into a bot's processor for information. From an outside point of view, the botnapping that had been mentioned could have been an attempt at trying to locate the Allspark shards that were kept well hidden within this very base. It would make sense that they would go after the smallest of the group, believing him to be easy to interrogate for information on the whereabouts of their Allspark fragments. But this… This was above and beyond any possible intelligence gathering. Sure the possibility of it being a new form of torture it still high on the list, but something about all of this seemed a bit more complicated than that. It seemed too extreme for an interrogation tactic. Something about it felt more personal than anything else, but at the same time it was just too elaborate for simple revenge. Spark this would be a lot easier he had at least had a solid lead to go by.

It was then that Optimus had suddenly spoken and gained the attention of everybot in the room. "At least not all of them." He has had his own suspicions on the matter and the piling evidence had been eerily similar to another incident that resulted in the exact same outcome. "There's only one Decepticon I know that has the capability of doing this." Only one robot that would have had the knowledge to pull it off successfully, and the motive for doing so. "Blackarachnia."

The name had been recognized almost instantly by the white armored cyber ninja. "The spider lady?" He had read what little was filed on that particular Decepticon ever since she had been spotted the night they were casing after the escaped convict, Wasp, had eluded them to this planet.

"This wouldn't be the first time she has done this." The young leader had stated as he backtracked to a certain once femme friend of his. "And so far she is the only one that's managed to pull it off." The Prime began to explain as he backtracked in his processor to the very last time he had seen female Decepticon science officer. "She's a techno-organic herself but hadn't always been like that." This entire ordeal seems to have her name written all over it. "She's desperate to find a way to revert back to her normal Cybertronian form. And she'll go to any length to achieve that goal regardless of the consequences."

Jazz nodded and began to take notes of his own. This could very well be the lead he had been looking for and he was not going to pass it up. "I guess I can understand that…" Desperation could drive even the best of bots to drastic measures. Chances are she joined the Decepticons because they promised to cure her. "But why would she even do this to Bumblebee?"

At this, Optimus had locked his gaze with Elite Guard in all seriousness. "The last time she tried to cure herself was the night your team came to search for Wasp." The look gave the white armored cyber ninja a glitching feeling deep in his gestalt tanks. "She needed pure cybertronian technology to test a theory she had."

Had he just implied what Jazz thinks he was implying? "You don't mean…"

Optimus confirmed his fears with a nod. "She had the Dinobots botnap Wasp that night order to use him in her latest experiment." The Autobot leader could still remember that night all too clearly. "I'm not sure how, but she had managed to harness a good deal of transwarp energy and used it to fuse his circuitry with that of an organic life form." Ingenious engineering all things considered. Elite-one always did have a processor for such things. "The idea was that if she could find a way to create a fusion, then there'd be a way to reverse it."

Jazz had nearly frozen when he figured out the reasoning behind the motive. "Which in turn should have meant that the same trick ought to work on her." This was worst than he had fist thought. It really wasn't just an isolated incident. This had happened before… with an actual robot test subject. And the leader of the Earth team knew about it! "Why haven't you alerted the Elite Guards about this before, OP?"

That question had caught the Prime off guard and had him turning towards the ninja-bot. "You mean Sentinel didn't tell you?" He thought for sure that his former friend had filed a report of the incident since it resulted in the escape of a dangerous escaped prisoner. "He was there when it all happened."

Jazz stated evenly as he did well to hide his ever-growing suspicion. "No, he conveniently left that part out in the report." So his own superior had knowledge of this a well and chose to keep it secret. Why?

The answer seemed to have a concern and sobering effect on the young Prime. "Probably didn't want to be reminded of it." He could easily guess why Sentinel had never mentioned the incident… and he'll be slag before he reopens that chink in the armor. "He never did like organics."

Apparently loyalty to a friend runs deep even if you couldn't stand each other's plates. "Hmm…" Although he could tell that there was more to this story than meets the eye, somehow he doubted he'd get anything else by persisting. "Can you think of anyplace where she might be hiding?" Best to get right back on topic and focus on the real problem on servo. "Maybe there's a way to find out for sure wither or not she was involved." If there was a chance this particular Decepticon was involved, then maybe he could investigate a few theories of his own.

"There's was an old abandoned laboratory on Dinobot Island." The fire truck based robot offered with a thoughtful rub of his chin. That place has caused more trouble than it's worth as far as he was concerned. "But after what had happened during our last encounter I doubt there's any trace left of it." He had been positive that the section that had been cut out of the island during the explosion had held that actual genetics lab. Primus only knew where it was now.

And seeing as the twins had never gone inside the lab itself, there had been no other witnesses to challenge what had been filed in the report. Jazz fell silent as he went deep into thought about the current situation. Too much speculation, not enough information, and the only real clue was the first hand witness of a similar incident that had no record of its existence. Worst, there were also too many possible theories that could arise from this. One being that if this kind of mutation could be perfected, duplicated, and administered to willing soldiers… Considering the natural spark signature dampening attributes, the enemy could very well create an invisible army with abilities the Autobots couldn't possibly prepare for. Worst yet, he couldn't possibly voice his concerns to Autobot HQ without putting an innocent victim in danger. Bumblebee needed a cure, but if the headquarters ever found out about him without an accurate explanation, he'll likely be confided or even terminated out of fear.

Still… If this island really was a large research facility at one point… Then there is a high probability that there might be more then one lab somewhere down there. Then again, if the laboratory wasn't on the island, then this could all be one giant glow-orb chase. Unless… there was the slightest of chances that the Jettwins might have seen more than they first thought… Then he just may have just the lead he needs to start running a personal investigation of his own.

_**Spare Room**_

In another part of the base, Jetfire had been spending all of his time tending to his depressed twin. They decided it was best that the two of them avoided the other Autobots for a time, especially the loud, tiny, angry organic. The wind brother had been hunched over at the edge of their berth while hugging at his knees to his cockpit. Although it may appeared that he was brooding about having to stay in his room like a sparkling that's been disciplined, his dear sibling knew all too well the inner turmoil that plagued him. Through their unique bond he could feel the deep spark wrenching pain that could only come from self-loathing. He just couldn't believe what had come out of his own oral processor.

"Brother…?" The brighter color of the pair spoke attentively as he tried to reach out to his dear brother to give much needed comfort. "You is alright…?" As much as the elder tried to shield his pain from the younger, he could still feel it.

The darker color of the two hadn't answer right away and opted to outtake a deep sigh before doing so. "No bother… I is most full of shame…"

The fire sibling could guess the cause fairly easily. "Is it being because of bad word saying…?" At this the older twin nodded gloomily. No bot else that has ever function knew Jetstorm as his brother did. "Oh brother…" Jetfire knew all too well how hard his sibling had tried to be a good role model for him and something of this magnitude would affect him greatly. "You is not meaning to say."

"I knowing so brother, but still I say…" The wind-wielding twin couldn't have mentally kicked himself harder if he had tried. How was he suppose to set a good example for his slightly younger twin if he couldn't even control is own oral drive. "Other bots be to us saying that lots time…" He mentioned as his memory files decided to back track to their earlier cycles in the Elite Guard.

His lighter colored counterpart grunted in agreement. "Yes…" He too knew of what his brother spoke of. It never ceased to amaze him how most other bots would up and target others just because they were different. "Because we being upgrading for flying." If he recalled correctly, there was no rule or law that stated that an Autobot couldn't be allowed to fly.

Jetstorm felt and understood his twin's frustrations. "Even before we is upgrading they too be saying."

Even as sparklings the two of them have been targeted and mocked by others of their generation because of their unique bond. The two of them could be doing completely different things, at different times, with different bots, and the other would know exactly what had been said and done. The other little youngling didn't like that at all, seeing as the two of them would always double team on any bot that had tried to mess with either of them, and they would always be able to back each other's story with such detail that the adult would never suspect them of stealing from the egergon goodie container. Least all this reminiscing had provided them with a decent distraction from their current troubles. Fact is they've been bringing up old memory files for so long they nearly missed a knocking sound at their door. The two of them blinked for a few clicks before they remembered that on Earth, doors don't slide open and have to be manually opened.

As usual the twin flyers went to the door together and opened it to find none other than Jazz, casually standing in front of their room. "Hey bots."

"Mr. Jazz, sir!" Instantly the two had stood at attention and saluted their superior.

The action brought a small smile to cyber ninja for the two of them were always trying so hard to be respectful. Which of course made last lunar cycle's out burst all the more troubling. "Didn't see you two at the meeting."

The statement had Jetstorm frowning and looking downcast in a clear display of shame. "I is not thinking-"

"_**We**_ is not thinking other bots be wanting to be seeing us." Jetfire quickly interrupted, not wanting his twin to go through this alone.

It had been just as the white armored Elite Guard had suspected and it wasn't hard to figure out the reasoning behind the sudden shyness. "Guess you two feel pretty back about the other cycle."

The statement had been met with down casted expressions and shamed filled frowns. "Yes, sir."

"Hmm." The Elite Guard could tell right away that he had help the younglings work through this little problem if they were going to help him in his investigation. "C'mon lets talk about it." With a servo on the shoulder of either twin, Jazz lead the two back towards their temporary berth and sat them all down. "Now I know you two were pretty scared when Bee grabbed at ya." Slag, considering the kid's now found size; if he were in that situation he's probably crash of fright himself. "But ya got to understand that he wasn't exactly himself at the time." If anything he had to at least get them to see that there was a personality glitch involved in all of this other wise they'll panic every time either of them are in the same room as the scout.

The blue brother of wind nodded to show that he both fallowed what the ninja-bot was saying and that he understood the message. "We is understanding Mr. Jazz sir…"

It had been the orange brother of fire that began to tense and curl into himself by pulling up his peds and hugging at his joints. "It only… Seeing organic so large…"

It had been then and there that Jazz realized the connection. "Aah, I get it now." Now that he had thought about it, he should have seen it before. Being twins, when one reacts one way, its felt by the other instantly. "It wasn't just the whole grab and dash deal." Jetstorm had been completely hysterical when his brother had disappeared and kept yelling that he was being attacked and needed help. "It was all those crazy story that were hardwired into both of ya." No doubt made all the more real to the two from Sentinel's supposed experience and that last cycle's encounter. "Look I can understand how ya felt. Spark, I was scared when Big Bee pounced on me."

"You was?" The two questioned in perfect unison as they stared in awe at their superior. They never dreamed he of all mech would be afraid of anything.

The elite ninja, not too proud to admit to such a thing, nodded in confirmation. "You bet your chrome finish I was." He could still clearly remember every single detail of he mad struggle with the angry hybrid. "I was seen as an enemy, and believe you me you do NOT want something that big coming at you with that way of thinking." With any luck the incident won't be repeated, but at least now he knew with this particular creature he could distract it with fuel. "You two were lucky his organic half mistook you for it's own offspring. Least then you two were kept safe and didn't have to go servo to servo with him." That too was good information to know, for it at least proved that the attack was mostly defensive and that it will protect what it considers it's own. "Heh, I can still feel the impact of his kick, and he was only pushing me away." That statement was followed by Jazz rubbing at his recently repaired chest plate as he recalled the power behind those legs. "I don't even want to think about how a direct hit would have felt."

Now that it had been brought up, the twins recalled their own encounters, although terrifying, were relatively mild compared to what Jazz had described. "We is not before thinking of that…" Jetstorm stated as his memory file showed that the worst the techno-organic had done was simply picking him up and scared the ever-pulsing spark out of him.

"I am thinking now we is most lucky." Jetfire agreed when his own memory revealed that the huge bee-bot had only grabbed at him during his struggle with it. It never bit at him or tried to rip him apart, or grabbed and lifted him only to later tuck him away in a warm chamber.

"You don't know the half of it." Jazz confirmed without a hint of doubt in his processor. Honestly if a creature that big wanted to have done harm to the younglings, it would have without question. "Now, do you two remember when everything calmed down and Bumblebee finally came to his senses?" Now that he had them reassured, it was time to see how well their observation skills were. "Remember what he did?"

As he had hoped the two gained a sort of far off look in their young optics as the began to bring up and search through their memory file for what he was hinting. He wasn't disappointed when Jetstorm spoke first of his observation of the hybrid's first reaction. "… He behind hiding Cycle Motor…"

Shortly after that had been said his slightly younger twin noted another reaction of the bee-bot during the time in question. "… And he is very frighten looking…"

"That's because he was scared." The white armored Elite Guard had explained, as his expression gradually got serious. "Of us." This idea seemed to surprise the two, obviously never dreaming that a bot that wasn't a criminal would have reason to fear them. "Of how we would react if we saw him like that." The ninja-bot knew he was going to have to stress this point as much as possible in order to get the younglings to realize the exact size of the matter at servo here. "This whole techno-organic thing is as strange and frightening to him as it is to you two. Only he's worse off because he's actually living it." These little facts caused a hard frown to appear on Jazz's faceplate as he could only imagine what had been done to the minibot to make him like this. "He never asked for this to be done to him, and now he's being forced to live with consequences of it." The scout was only a youngling after all and couldn't defend himself as well against a fully formatted and armed Decepticon. "Without a cure, he won't be able to fuel the same way, he'll be more vulnerable to temperatures, crud, he can't even go back to Cybertron for help looking like that."

The twins picked up on the name of their home world instantly. "Cybertron?"

"Yeah. Every bot back home is just as scared of organics as the next." The guard stated as a matter of fact, knowing that he didn't really need to explain the reasoning behind the idea. Organic world had been strictly off limits for millennia before the Earth Autobots were discovered. "And if our first reaction was to fear him, can you imagine how the rest of Cybertron might react?"

It didn't take long at all for the two of them to come to a conclusion. "Not good…" Jetstorm stated as his imagination created a simulation of a few possible outcomes that may be the most plausible. "Most very not good…"

Jetfire stated in both realization and concern when he came to his own conclusion. "They be wanting hurting him…" He remembered that their own current Magnus's usual first reaction to anything organic is to attack.

"That _is_ a very high possibility." Jazz stated once it was clear that the two of them had gotten a full grasp of the situation at hand. "And as members of the Elite Guards we can't allow an Autobot citizen to come to harm." His stated firmly and emphasized this point by slamming a fisted servo into his flattened metal palm. "Especially when said citizen is a possible victim of Decepticon torture."

At the mentioning of their deadly enemies, the two young flyers were immediately at attention. "Decpticons?!"

"Optimus thinks he might know who did this to Bumblebee and if he's right, it was a Decepticon scientist." The elite ninja bot stated as he stood and began to pace in front of the twins.

The two flyers were completely taken back by this new information, yet there was one thing that still puzzled them. "But… Why would Decepticon science person be wanting to doing this to Yellow Bumble?" They both asked in unison.

"According to OP this Con's also a techno-organic which is a serious chink in her armor." The senior officer began to explain as he went over his recorded memory one more time for details. "Wants to go back to being all robot and is using fully functioning mechanisms as test subjects. Trying to see if she can turn them into techno-organics, like herself, and then change them back to their original forms." With any luck, the young Prime's suspicion that there has only been one other successful test subject was true and they wouldn't need to deal with any more traumatized victims. "Goes by the designation: Blackarachnia."

The two had recognized the name from their last visit to Earth during their pursuit of the escaped convict Wasp. "The spider lady?!"

Just the reaction Jazz had been hoping for. "You know her?" Maybe now he can get a little more intelligence on this Con.

"No, but brother and I is before seeing her." Jetfire stated as he began to recall the exact time he had heard the name and seen the robot it had belong to.

It was Jetstorm that had remembered the exact time and place. "At island of Big Bots when we be chasing after Two-timer Wasp." He remembered that lunar cycle very well. Sentinel had personally taken them on the mission himself to the island in order to pursue the elusive criminal. "Was hiding in big hole in rock until Sentinel Prime Sir and Optimus Prime Sir is out chasing her."

His brighter colored brother remembered the encounter well because of the sudden fight that broke out after they had managed to subdue the Dinobots. "She being fighting with Big Bug Thingie and then, boom! No more bug thingie or spider lady."

Alright, apparently they weren't exactly the witnesses Jazz had been hoping for, but at least now he knew for a fact that there had been a reason Wasp had sudden disappeared altogether that lunar cycle. "Did either of you bots see what went on inside the cave?"

"No." Jetstorm had stated after a click of backtracking through his memory banks. "Sentinel Prime, sir's, orders we be distracting very big bots so he be alone in going."

As always, his slightly younger twin brother had been quick to confirm his claims. "Yes, we be very good distracting very big bots."

"I see…" Once again it had seemed their over ambitious leader had attempted to take all the glory for himself, only for it to have blown up in his face. "Well then, I guess the only way to find out for sure wither or not this femme's really was involved or not is to talk to Bumblebee." Primus help them, this was going to be awkward.

The declaration had not been met with very much enthusiasm from the normally energetic brothers. "Oh… I is thinking he may not wanting to be seeing us…" The blue wind plane had stated nervously while rubbing at the back of his helm. The incident of the lunar cycle before was still very fresh in his processor; as well as deep hurtful expression of the bee-bot's optics… leaking…

Naturally his slightly younger sibling had sensed his twin's discomfort and dutifully went to stand by his side. "Yes… I thinking that everybot is to be having more comfort is we not being there." After what had happened, it would be far too awkward to show themselves now.

"Come on you two." The white armored elite ninja gently lectured as he tried to reason with the two younglings. "You can't just avoid this problem." If he was going to help find a cure, he first will have to mend the bridge between all the younglings. "You got to work through this in order to make it right." If experience taught him anything, is that the younger generation almost always relate better with those that have similar insecurities. "As seeing how Bumblebee didn't make the scene at all this solar cycle either; I'm betting he thinks everybot will be more comfortable without him around." After what had happened the last time he was among them, Jazz was positive the bright yellow hybrid had been too self aware at the moment to reveal himself again. "Especially you two." To emphasize this theory he glanced over at the twins with an empathic look.

That took the two of them by surprise. They couldn't believe it. "Yellow Bumble is too hiding…?" This was the same bot that had bounced right back from being hunted down by the Elite Guard after being mistaken for an escaped convict. "He is too being in worriment of other bots thinking?" Yet that one word… That one terrible word… hurt him as much as it did them?

"Afraid so…" As the senior officer had hoped, this concept seemed to have a bit of a sobering effect on the two. "I think it would be a good idea if we all go down there together and apologize to'em." Jazz stated as he once again wrapped a servo around each flyer and began to steer them towards the door. "Kid's gonna need all the friends he can get right now and we got to at least find out what he knows so that we can help him." Now would be the best time to have the young bots get together for one big sappy apology fest and end this bit.

The Jettwins both nodded simultaneously in agreement. "Yes sir." This whole scenario was much bigger than the petty fears brought on by the scary stories of their sparkling cycles.

As their superior had mentioned before, Bumblebee had no more control over his 'condition' anymore than they had any control over the fact they were upgraded with Decepticon coding. That word… It was one thing to be called such a thing out of distrust for anything having to do with their enemy… But for a bot to be actually viewed as such for something that was forced onto them without any choice… The little Autobot was in far more danger of being feared and hated then the two of them have ever been. And with so few allies, he'll need all the protection he can get. At least until a way is found to reverse what had been done to him. Until then, the least the two of them could do to make up for that hurtful word, is to befriend the modified yellow scout all over again and help him through these trouble times.

However, just as the three of them opened the door to step out, and very small and oddly excitable figure ran right up to them, almost causing the lead guard to loose his balance from trying not to step on her at the last nano. "Is he here?!" Sari shouted in a clear display of distress. "Is Bumblebee here?!" The pint size techno-organic went as far as to run in between Jazz's legs to get inside the room, causing the twins to back up out of instinct when something rushing by them, and began looking around franticly. "Please say that he's here using Jetfire as a teddy bear!"

"What is brother/me using as?" The two brothers questioned awkwardly as they have never heard the term 'teddy bear' before.

More concern about the panicking miniature civilian than the vocabulary lesson, Jazz thought it best to stick to the subject. "He ain't here." The white armored elite guard stated as he watched the girl run around looking literally every way her head could turn. "We haven't seen Big Bee since the last lunar cycle." He explained wondering why the sudden urgency to find the scout. "Why? What's wrong?" If experience has taught him anything, is that bots act like they're malfunctioning when there is either really good news, or seriously bad news.

"He's gone!" The red headed teenager had cried out in utter anxiety. "Bumblebee's missing!" Her increasing distress showing in her facial expression.

Definitely bad news.


	9. Chapter 9

**Imma Bee Ch. 9**

You ever had one of those days where everything had been running smoothly at first then suddenly does a complete turn around? Well that's what Optimus was having right now. After typing up and saving all of the information they had gone over that morning, the young Prime copied and downloaded it into three separate data-pads. One for Ratchet as a form of medical record, one to give to the Elite Guard should the time comes, and one extra for himself to keep for an emergency. He had been on his way to file each pad in it's place for safe keeping, when he noticed the TV was on and turned to a local weather channel. Seeing a lack of a body watching the screen, it was only logical to assume that Sari was the one watching from the stone couch. His hunched had proved to be accurate when he found his tiny friend staring intensely at the forecast. From the looks of it, there was a random cold front coming in from the north and was suppose to hit Detroit sometime later in the day. When asked about why she had been getting so worked up about this phenomena, she voiced her concerns without hast. Apparently organic bees couldn't survive in cold weather and that she wasn't sure if Bumblebee's organic half would be affected by the sudden drop in temperature. It had already shown that it could sense heat after all. Empathizing with her fears, Optimus considered the risk and voiced that it may be safer for the scout to stay homebound for safety. Agreeing, the hybrid teenager took off to tell her best friend and made a mental note to move the newer flora closer to the hive center so that his bee half would be encouraged to stay put. However, what she found was a seemingly empty hive. Seemingly, because, when she called out Bumblebee's name she had been answered by Prowl whom had been mapping out the internal structure of the hive. As time went by, the bee-bot never came back and the redhead's worry began to grow as she ritualistically checked the weather forecast with her phone.

When it became apparent that the bug-former wasn't returning to the hive, Sari had gone on a search throughout the entire base in a steadily growing panic until it was clear that Bumblebee was no where to be found. Now the Autobot base was full of confusion, worry, and especially near hysteria from their resident human techno-organic. She had been running around the base in a near frantic frenzy looking for her fellow techno-organic, asking anybot she ran into if they've seen him. The answer was always the same. No bot had seen the Auto-bug since the night before. Thankfully Prowl had managed to talk her onto calming down so that they could figure this out rationally. Hence the reason for the team gathering in the rec. room at that moment.

"Are you two sure he's missing?" Optimus had asked as he tried to keep everyone calm and collective.

Thankfully, Prowl had been staying as cool as a cryogenic pod. "Yes." Besides, Sari was panicking enough for the both of them anyway. "I've searched the entire hive." After their little discovery at the rear entrance, the cyber ninja thought it best to further inspect the bee-bots waxy home and figure out exactly how large it currently was. "I've checked every square micrometer of it, including the parts yet to be converted." He had even gone as far as to draw a diagram of the entire layout in order to have a better understanding of the underground structure. "Nothing."

Sari had chosen that time to jump in and give her account. "I checked Prowl's room, Bumblebee's own room, and every heated spot I could find in this place!" She had to have quadruple checked all of those places before admitting defeat and coming in to report. "He's not anywhere!"

"Could he have left on a feeding run?" Jazz suggested, hoping that it was as simple as that. Prowl had mentioned before that the new bee-bot's organic half tended to jump his programming at random intervals.

However, the black and gold motorcycle shook his helm in response to the suggestion. "That's what I thought at first, but we've waited down there for hours and didn't see any newly sealed combs." He knew this from the pattern Bumblebee's organic half tended to follow. It would fill the combs surrounding the very center of the nest where it rested and spread out in a circular pattern. "I've studied his new habits enough times to know the exact time it takes him to collect nectar and return to the hive." The scout's new size may have been impressive, however it didn't mean that he needed to constantly fuel up. Those times he had observed the techno organic's feeding habits proved that he merely stored all supplements within his body in order to transport it back to the hive. "If he had gone out on a feeding run he would have been back at least twice by now and filled another three or so comb cells." He had been fortunate enough to actually witness the process of filling and sealing the combs and knew that the time it took would have certainly kept the bee-bot in the hive for a while before going out again. By that time it was clear that the scout was missing again.

"Has there been any clue as to where he might have gone to?" Ratchet asked, wanting to stay focus the actual problem.

Sari shook her head before answering. "None…" All the while the image of her friend hurtful expression kept flashing in her mind. "Oh man, he was so upset last night… I'm starting to think he ran away." So lost in her own thoughts, the girl didn't see the reaction her statement pulled out of the twin flyers as they looked towards each other in guilt. This was their doing. The scout had left because of them. Because of what was said and how they reacted to his forced modifications.

Optimus had shared in their tiny friend's fears and immediately made his decision. "We'll have to search the city." If the scout's organic half can be affected by a change in temperature, then it was imperative that they retrieve him before the cold front hits them.

"No." A certain voice had spoken out loud for the first time since they've all gathered in the rec room. "We will be going." Jetstorm had stated seriously as he was acknowledged by everybot in the room. "The fault is being ours for Yellow Bumble leaving." His gazed had turn downward in both shame and acceptance of this truth before lifting but up with renewed determination. "We is before being not so nice and we needing to be apologizing."

As to be expected with the two of them, Jetfire nodded in both agreement and acceptance of the responsibility. "And brother and me is flying." He had quipped in reminder to everybot in the room. "We much faster find Yellow Bumble if we go." If anybot had even the slightest chance of keeping pace with anything on the fly, it would be the two of them.

"They will be able to cover more ground than we can on the roads." Prowl stated as a matter of fact in order to add weight to the youngling's claim. "And they can reach speeds and heights we can't if Bumblebee decides to fly off." His efforts were very much appreciated by the younglings as shown in their small smiles, as well as the one from his fellow cyberninja.

The reasoning was more than sound for the Prime to accept. "Alright then, you two head out and search." The two stood straight at attention as their orders were given. "If you do find him try to talk to him and convince him to come home, but if his organic half has been activated, don't engage him." What had happened before in the hive had been pure coincidence so far and there was no telling how the bee-bot might perceive them outside in the open air. More than likely the organic in him might see them as enemies this time around. "Just keep tabs on him and com us of your location so that Prowl and Sari could take over and lure him back." The young Prime knew at least that Bumblebee ought to recognize his 'colony members' and should willingly follow them back home. "Understand?"

"Yes sir, Optimus Prime, sir!" The two saluted in perfect sync before dashing out of the base and launching off into the sky.

Although he had confidence in the two younglings, there was still some factor that the black and gold motorcycle had forgotten about. "While those two search over the city, I'll search on the ground and look into any ground level hiding spot Bumblebee's organic half would find appealing to use." Chances were slim that the scout's organic half would be active considering the situation, but still if this cold front does activate it then he'll most likely seek shelter underground were the planes couldn't follow.

"I'll go with him to back him up." Jazz suddenly volunteered as he step forward.

This was met with a nod of agreement from the Prime. "And while you're doing that the rest of us will monitor and listen in for any strange reports from the local authorities." The last thing they needed was to draw unwanted attention out into the streets.

Without another word, the two cyber ninjas nodded, transformed, and sped off into the late afternoon. Time was against them now, for if the weather report was accurate, then there was a high probability that the bee-bot would be seriously susceptible to the cold. The nature-loving robot knew they only had a few mega cycles at best to find the scout before dark and more than likely he'll be on a roof somewhere, sun bathing for warmth. However if the twins do find him and he runs, he would mostly likely head for a ground level hiding spot. Those were the areas they had to identify and locate. The very first possible location that had come to Prowl's processor had been the local subway, and thankfully he knew exactly where to find one.

_**Downtown Detroit**_

Due to the lateness of the day, there were quite a few people out of the road due to the majority of the public getting off work and heading home. The two robots in disguise had been able to get into the city before getting caught in a traffic jam. Not wanting to waste time getting to their location, the two cyber ninjas transformed and quickly made their way towards the roof tops of the larger buildings. It wasn't long before they spotted what they were looking for down on the sidewalks below. A lonely looking subway entrance just off a street way corner.

As they waited for a clear chance to enter without being seen, the elite guard checked the sky and his internal timekeeper and figured now was the time. "Prowl." Jazz had finally said after the long length of silence during their trip. "Not that I'm not a team player, but I'm gonna have to bail on the search."

The motorcycle hadn't been surprised by the declaration. "You want to look for who's responsible for all of this." The black and gold cyber ninja stated as a matter of fact. He had read the subtle signs of from his fellow cyber as easily as he read the twins back at the base.

The answer came in the form of a confirmative nod. "You bots are going to need at least one bot focus on investigating what had happened to Bumblebee." With everything that's been happening and the risk involved, this team obviously needed an ally on their side. "We both know even if we manage to detour Sentinel from their encounter, we won't be able to hide what happened to the kid forever." Preferably one with connections back on Cybertron they can use to their advantage in case something really does go wrong. "If we're going to have the slightest chance of helping him, we need to dig up some info and quick while we still have the time." The trail may have gone cold considering the time gap, but maybe, with a little luck, he could find something they've all missed.

"I'm inclined to agree." Prowl knew all to well that the elite guard was better trained to find such evidence for such a mystery. Yet the element of danger had been made very clear from Sari's first attempted explanation. "But I'd rather not have you doing this alone."

The white armored cyber ninja understood his concern. He rather not be caught by who or whatever did this to their fellow Autobot either. "No need to worry on my account." However, the risk of this happening again to anymore of them plus the added fact that their enemies might employ this tactic themselves was just too high to leave alone. "I can disappear as easily as you can when I need to." If nothing else he had to at least find and destroy the lab if he couldn't find information.

"Alright, here." From his sub-space storage, the motorcycle had retrieved a single data-pad he kept for just such an occasion. "You can find a field report from the time his went missing on this data pad." There may have not been anything he could do about the time relapse, but he could at least give his friend a most detail file about it to better his odds. "I hope you have better luck then we did." He began to turn to continue on his own search for his missing teammate, but not before giving one last glance towards the Autobot. "If you run into any kind of trouble, or if you happen to see Bumblebee, call us." After a nod of agreement, the two went their separate ways, each hoping to find what they both were looking for.

_**Detroit City rooftops**_

Bumblebee sat on a dainty little rooftop that someone had taken the time to outfit it with a small garden and dozens of potted flowers, resting after hours of flying. He had been looking for a place to use as shelter for a little while now. He thought about hiding in an ally, but found the space to be too cramped. He thought about hiding in the park, but the fact that there would be a ton of humans roaming around the next day detoured that idea. The option of hiding underground came to his processor again, but knowing Prowl and his extended knowledge of all things nature, it would be the first places the ninja bot would look for him. He can't been found. If his jumbled memories of the underground fight were anything to go by, Sentinel wouldn't forget such a sever beating like that. Those flying twins already shared his distained of organics and wouldn't hesitate to attack him with or without orders. This he believed all to well as he rubbed at his mid-drift again in remembrance of getting kicked.

'_G-g-getting away…!'_ Jetstorm's words echoed loudly in his helm as he remembered their last encounter. _'__Get away, FREAK!'_ The scout found himself clutching at his head as if trying to block out those words that insisted on echoing in his thoughts. **Freak**. He was a freak now. Not an Autobot.

"AAaah!" The scream startled the bee-bot into turning around. He suddenly found himself under attack by a human female with a red polka-doted dress armed with a garden hose. "Get out! Get out of here!" She yelled in hysterics at the huge creature that was eating her beloved rosary.

The blast of cold water hit him in streams as he tried to shield himself. He turned and tried to fly, but fell short when he couldn't create enough lift. His wings had gotten wet. The women only kept on screaming and turned up the pressure on the water hose. Desperate, Bumblebee grabbed one of the heavy stone pots and tossed it just off to the left of the frightened organic. The stone structure shattered, scaring the lady into dropping her 'weapon' and running inside her home to call the police. Seeing his chance, Bumblebee scrambled to his feet began to hop towards the ledge, flapping his drenched wings as he did. The first time got some water off, the second allowed more lift, and finally he ran out of roof and just threw himself into the air, wings beating like mad. He barely grazed the clothes line and managed to accidently get a bed sheet caught on his pincher like foot as he forced himself to fly away. The wind that had blown gently before had picked up and the coolness of the coming evening didn't help in the least. _'Cold, cold, COLD!' _The Autobug wrapped his arms around himself in a natural attempt to conserve body heat, but it only proved to further hinder his already erratic flight path. Another gust blew, and finally his wings cramped causing him to fall like a rock. He hit a lower rooftop hard, causing him to skip once and roll twice until a rooftop entrance stopped him.

More stunned than hurt, thanks to his Cybertronian half, the scout slowly tried to lift himself to his knees… Only to practically collapse as yet another cold gust of wind swirled around the building. _'Even the organic are scared of me…'_ The mutated youngling thought as fresh new tears began to spill from his eyes. He curled into himself all the more from both the cold and the realization that there was no place he could go to where he'd be accepted. He felt something tugging at his leg and noticed for the first time the bed sheet tangled around his barbs. Noticing that it wasn't big enough to cover him in his biped mode, the scout switch to his organic mode, shook off as much water as he could and crawled under the sheet. It was too thin to do him much good, but it was better then getting hit by the wind directly. He had to take better care of himself if he was going to survive like this. He had to make self-preservation his number priority… If even if it meant he had to be alone for the rest of his life. As he shivered and buzz in an attempt to warm up, he didn't hear the roaring engines of a pair of jets.

_**Skies of Detroit**_

The skies were clear and allowed for smooth flying for anyone that had the means. However, two specific planes ignored the pleasantries of their mid air travel in favor of seeking out their MIA bot. They flew low enough to be able to scan for anything out of the ordinary on the rooftop of the city as well as keep an optic out for anything sharing their current air space. Like with any aerial search, the two looked for details belonging to their target: color, shape, and size. Although Bumblebee still retained his yellow and black color scheme, his overall size and the shape of his frame had changed dramatically. One would think that the scout would be much easier to spot due to such modifications, but having little to no knowledge of how the organic he was fused with would behave out in the open, there was really no way of telling how this search will go.

They've been circling the city for the fifth time in two hours until at last a familiar sound and some sudden movement from a roof caught Jetfire's attention. "Look, brother, down there!" There on a large barren roof was a giant sized bumblebee shaking its whole body before crawling under a decent size sheet.

Instantly the two junior guards maneuvered to turn around and circle the building. They had to lower themselves to a safe distance before transforming into their root modes and landing right near the techno-organic. The sound of something landing close by and the vibrations that proved it was roughly as large as he was, startled the bee-bot into standing onto his six legs and facing in the direction of the sound. There in front of him were the twin members of the Cybertron Elite Guard.

"Yellow Bumble!" Jetstorm called out as he approached the Autobug after realizing that the white rings weren't present in his optics. "We-!" However before the blue flyer could explain their intention, the bee-bot suddenly through off the sheet in a flurry of buzzing wings and quickly scampered over and off the roof ledge. "Wait!" The youngling called out as he ran after the insect with his twin right behind him before taking off after the techno-organic. "Come back!"

They had found him. It was all the ex-minibot could think as he beat his wings faster and faster trying to keep his flight path steady. Even with the cooling air slicing into his wet fur, the bee-bot could only think of escaping the flyers as soon as possible. Sentinel must have woken up and sent the two after him. Now they had found him and they were going to lock him away somewhere if they catch him.

"Yellow Bumble!" The wind brother pleaded with the runaway, as both he and his twin restrained themselves from using full speed. "We is not wanting to be hurting you!" He knew the bee-bot was running in fear for his spark and the last thing they needed was for him to get overly desperate. "Please to be the slowing down!"

As the chase continued all three suddenly felt a suddenly gush of wind that was even lower in temperature than the ones before it. The wet insect-bot soon curled up into himself before his wings finally failed him and he soon plummeted towards the earth. "Yellow Bumble!" Jetfire screamed as he and his brother shot forward into a dive after the bug. Each junior guard managed to get on either side of the fuzzy ball and grabbed a hold of what they could. Quickly they righted themselves and activated their boosters to slow down their decent and guide all of them down on the roof of a lower building. Once safely down, the two inspected the curled up techno-organic. "He is okie?" The fire brother asked over the weak muffled buzzing.

"Temperature of core is being too low." Jetstorm answered as he felt the moist furry chest and found it to be cold. "I am thinking organic side is not liking it."

Remembering what had been said before at the base, the brighter colored robot moved to hug at the large bee. "I will be heating him." If it was heat the organic half needed, then he ought to be able to provide without fail.

"Carefulness, brother." The elder sibling warned as he monitored his twin's heat levels. "Organics is more delicate being than we is." Figuring that raising the bee-bot's temperature all at once was a bad idea the jet looked around and found another line of loose cloths flapping in the breeze. Whatever the reason the organics of this planet did that for, it proved to be very convenient now as the junior guard took one of the thin sheets and began to help dry the wet fur.

_**Detroit Shipping Yard**_

After discovering very faint grooves in the dirt of the alleyway that lend in the direction towards the water; the white plated cyber ninja found himself in the bay area where several fishing and cargo ships were docked. Jazz was only too grateful that humans had such specific schedules to live and work by. It left their aquatic docking bay empty enough to be able to continue his investigation with little interruption. The ones whom worked the late shift were gracious enough to inform him that as far as their records went, none of their ships had been missing and as far as most of them were sure, no one had seen any unidentified flying objects in the skies for weeks. Although there had been one human, that worked the evening security for the docks, that recalled hearing a buzzing sound, but couldn't identify what it was or what direction it had came from or where it went.

Least the elite guard knew he was on the right track as he carefully checked out the spot where the organic guard had heard the noise. "C'mon Bumblebee…" Now if he could only find some other clue as to which direction to go from there. "Give me a clue, bot…" So focused was he looking for clues on the ground that he almost didn't hear a distinct buzzing in the distance, gradually getting louder. Thinking that maybe he might have found their missing Autobot coming in for a landing, the guard set his sights on the darkening sky hoping to spot him. "What the spark?"

What he saw flying threw the air had most certainly not been the fuzzy creature he had been expecting. The size was similar, but the shape was all wrong. Seeing that it was about fly overhead, the robot ninja quickly ducked out of sight. Whatever it was, it landed on the tin roof of one of the warehouses just behind where the hidden Autobot was positioned. From his hiding spot, Jazz could make out the menacing shaped frame, much longer than Bee's organic mode, and an eerily familiar color scheme. It too had antennas that flickered around towards the sky, until whatever they picked up had it facing the city. The guard heard what he could only assume was a laugh of some kind before the creature took off and disappeared out of sight.

"Okay… Definitely not Bee." Jazz stated to himself as he cautiously came out of hiding. He listened carefully for any buzzing before coming out completely into the open and glance towards the open water. Whatever it was, it came from a distant, isolated land structure in the water. "Hmm… Could that be Dinobot Island?" Never having been to the island before or even seeing one first servo, the guard couldn't be sure. However, if he were in the habit of mutating robots undisturbed, what better place than a nice out of the way spot like that?

_**Detroit: Random Rooftop**_

Bumblebee wasn't sure what was covering him, but it was blissfully warm. He felt something gently rubbing against his fur and removing the moister. He especially liked it when whatever the warm thing was would pet at the spot to dry it completely. "He is wakening, brother." A familiar voice spoke as he responded more to the treatment.

"That is most good." A second voice, almost equal to the other in sound, had prompted the scout to open his eyes. At the sight of the blue jet, panic had set in and the techno-organic jumped and tried to fly off. Only to find that his wings had been pinned down by the other jet brother. "No! Do not be moving!" Jetstorm cried out when the scout tried to transform only to spasm in pain. "Right now, you is much too cold being." Trying to force a cold engine into working without time to warm up often lead to it sputtering out. The youngling didn't even want to think about how it would affect a living being of flesh and fluid. "Organic half is almost shutting down when we up catching to you." It was already pretty clear that organics couldn't handle being cold without some kind of protection in the first place.

Despite the transformation, Jetfire had managed to stay clamped to the tired Autobug underneath him. "Yellow Bumble, we is looking for you for to bring home." The fire-based plane began to explain after feeling the frame he held trembling and hearing him intake rapidly in his anxiety. "You friends is in most worriment for safety of you." If they were going to bring the scared hybrid back to the base with them, they had to calm him down and get him to trust them. "Sentinel Prime sir is not knowing we is here out." The orange and white youngling added, hoping to at least prove that they weren't under any orders to bring him in, as he no doubt suspected. "He is in stasis still and not knowing you is techno-organic."

"And he will not be knowing, because we will not be telling." The blue and yellow youngling declared earning a bewildered look from the bee-bot. Sentinel's personal cadets going behind his back plates? With his full attention on him, Strom decided now was as good a time as any. "I is very sorry for the kicking… And more much so for bad word saying."

The apology had been doubly unexpected. "I too is very much sorry for being so frightening of you." Fire also declared from behind Bee as he loosen his grip after seeing that the yellow and black hybrid was willing to listen. "We is understanding now that you is not helping to be organic in part."

"Just like we is not helping to be Decepticon in part." The elder twin picked up the sentence automatically as they often do when finishing each other's words. "We too is knowing what like to being badly treated and is even more so we is sorry." The genuine sympathy in his vocals had been unmistakable.

At this point the slightly younger brother had released their captive completely so that he could face him along with his twin. "Please not to be the running away because of we say." The bright colored plane pleaded with the now docile bee-bot, his sorrowful expression made even more effective by his expressive optics. "Letting us to be home taking where you is in safety with friends." Although he was sure that they had dried the fuzzy stuff well enough, the youngling wasn't sure if it had done more damage than what they've witnessed. All the more reason to convince the bee to come in out of this weather. "We is promising not to being mean again." This promise was followed by a quick thump of a fist on his yellow cockpit, the Cybertronian version of crossing the heart.

This claim was backed up by a nod from the slightly older of the two. "And we too is promising to be helping you." This had those thin antennas perking up in surprise as the Jetstorm did the exact same thing with his own light blue cockpit. "We will be finding who be doing this and getting cure for you." If nothing else they had to at least help with finding the scout's tormentor in order to make up for their earlier mistake. "This is promising as being elite guard and…" Words failed him as the blue jet found himself unsure if he had any right suggest what he had in mind.

Thankfully that was what his warm sparked brother was for. "And you friends."

The two of them could only wait while the large hybrid got up on his knees and up straight. He studied the two carefully, weighing the options and finding that the chances that this whole thing might have been a trick was minimal seeing as these two actually admitted to having no authority to take him anywhere. Besides that they even admitted to agreeing withholding what would be considered vital information to the acting Magnus. After a life stream of bad luck and seemingly endless hard times, here for once were bots, outside of Bumblebee's small group of friends, which actually wanted to help him. They actually came out looking for him when he ran away to apologize and ask him to come home. Sure it could only be that they wanted to get themselves out of trouble with his team, but how often does a bot admit that they were _wrong_ about him? This was certainly something the ex-minibot wasn't used to, but then again he supposed they were all doing things none of them were used to these past few cycles.

Finally the Autobug timidly held out a hand towards the two jets and gave a small, if not nervous smile. "Bzz~Ffrrreeennzz?"

At this the two brothers smiled in relief and genuine joy at being given a second chance. "Friends." The two spoke in stereo as they both lunched themselves into a hug on the surprised fuzzy youngling.

It wasn't long before the two released him and helped him back up on his legs, standing on either side of him in case his equilibrium hadn't stabilized. "Come now, time for to be taking you home." The hybrid had been looking a lot better since the heat treatment and hopefully it'll stay that way when they finally get back to the base. "You can be flying now, or we be carry-?"

All at once there came a menacing roar along with a sudden loud buzzing as something large violently collided with Bumblebee. It slammed the hybrid down with a harsh bang while simultaneously striking both twins right off their peds. Jetfire came close to falling right off the building, but managed to catch himself by hooking his legs on the ledge and locking his knee joints, causing him to hang upside down is the ally. Jetstorm had been sent crashing right through the brick structure that made the roof entrance to the building they were on and was knocked in to stasis by the sudden impact.

Bumblebee, dazed and stunned, felt himself being forced to stand. "Bumblebot not get away this time." The voice was unmistakable and had the bee-bot looking back and instantly struggling. However his insane captor had an advantage over him. An extra set of arms. "Waspinator take Bumblebot back!" With one arm around his neck, another around his waist, and the two smaller ones gripping at his wrists behind him, the scout was fully secured as he was lifted off the ground by the predatory insect hybrid.

Jetfire had barely managed to right himself back up before catching a distinct color scheme of green and black practically streaking through the sky. A yellow and black form being carried and screaming in distress. "Yellow Bumble!"

_**Dinobot Island**_

It had taken him some time to swim over the island, but it was stealthier than coming in by boat. He didn't know what kind of security had been set up for the area, but the smaller a target made himself the better his chances at infiltration. As far as his sensors had been able to pick up, there hadn't been any traps or alarms set up on the perimeters of the island, neither were there any signs of there being any the closer he got to the surface. Once on land, he made a point to keep and optic out for the allege Dinobots that had been mentioned in the report regarding this place. If memory served him right, the laboratory was last located in the center of the island when it was whole, which meant that he had wanted to be inside the crescent opening in present time. It hadn't been until he was forced to duck down after nearly getting spotted by some kind flying sentry did he noticed a cave that had an unnatural luminescence that he recognized as electric lights.

After cautiously making his way deeper into the cave, the elite was pleased to have discovered evidence of a laboratory. There a lot of broken and mangled machines around, and there were tons of wires and what looked like binding fibers hanging every which way, but one particular spot had been cleaned and showed signs of functioning. Once Jazz was sure that the area was clear of any robots, he quickly went straight for the computer consol. He had to clear off a few strands of purplish clear wires that were in the way, but once he was there he pulled out a small dark blue cube and plugged it into the first port he found. _'Here we go.'_ The device was especially designed to hack into encrypted files. When the screen lit up, he knew he had hit the jackpot. There were research data on organic anatomy. Documented files for earlier genetic manipulation dealing with organic test subjects. Theories on how transwarp energy could be used for techno-organic fusion. Even progress reports for an active test subject.

He had the device wirelessly go into it's second function of copying, downloading and infecting a time delayed virus to wipe out the original files while he personally began going through other data pockets. "Alright, now lets see what ya got about reversing all of this."

"That's still a work in progress, I'm afraid." A random female voice suddenly answered from above.

"Wha-?!" He whirled upward in time to see a flash of red optics and heard a menacing hiss before there came a piercing pain in his chassis. His body froze in as spasm as something was introduced into his systems, and then everything around him went black.


	10. Chapter 10

**Imma Bee Ch. 10**

The world around him came back in a haze. His processor was running at a sluggish pace as he tried to register where he was and what had happened. He remembered tracking down Bumblebee's last known location the night he first disappeared. He could recall finding very faint grooves in the dirt that indicated that the minibot had been dragged in a direction before being air lifted. That direction had led him towards the bay area where several fishing and cargo ships were docked. In the distance he had been able to make out an island and guessed that it was the mysterious Dino-bot Island. The guess was given added weight when he had spotted a rather menacing looking figure flying from the proximity of the island. He went to the island to confirm his suspicion and found what he had hoped only to…

"How nice of the Elite Guard to stop by." At the sound of that voice, the elite guard remembered what had happened and forced an instant reboot. He tried to move, only to find that his servos were tightly secured behind him. "I don't often get much company." There standing right in front of him was the Decepticon femme he had heard so much about.

Oh she was a real sight to see, alright. Like a cross between a young mech's wild fantasy and a virus induced nightmare. A curvy frame with black armor with minor yellow highlights over dark purple protoform. Two pairs of red optics peered down into his visor with a glint that was both intimidating and inviting. The white armored cyber may not have known much about organics, but he at least new a dangerous creature when he was faced with one. Slag it, that techno-organic fusion really was something to be worried about. He hadn't even _heard_ her sneak up on him much less sensed another spark's presence! Whatever she was fused with was obviously a master of ambush.

"Can't imagine why…" Jazz had quipped as he carefully tested his restraints. Whatever he was tied with was highly elastic and strong, but it was certainly not metal. "Seeing as you give such a warm reception. " If he could just stall for time, he ought to be able to get free by rubbing his binds between the wall and his armor. "And such a cozy dwelling." He gave a mock compliment as he made a show of looking around in mock admiration, giving himself a chance to get a better angle to start cutting the bindings. "You've got to give me the name of your architect."

The repartee had been met with an amused laugh on the Decepticon's part. "Yes, I must apologize for the clutter." She quipped right back in the same fashion as her captive, acting very casual and proper. "Had a minor setback a delta cycle or so, and found myself needing to reconstruct few things." It had been a while since she had matched wits with another bot, so she might as well enjoy it. "One of those things happened to by my research, but thankfully a bit of the equipment survived and so did the data files." She knew that was what he had been after when she had caught him, but from the looks of it he hadn't had a chance to download anything as far as she could tell. The cube device still plugged into her computer had only bypassed her security protocol and nothing more. "However, as you can imagine, I did had to improvise a few things and as you know when that happens one has to run tests in order to make sure everything works." Might as well give him at least a little warning on what to expect since he 'volunteered' to help.

'_Okay, this one likes to play games.'_ Jazz mentally noted as he gauged the look she had given him. He could just guess whatever she had in mind for him, but if that was the case, best to keep her talking so as to by a little more time. Yet before he could inquire as to what she was planning on testing, a sudden buzzing sound mixed with squeals and shrieks came from above them. Attracted by the commotion, they both looked up to find a mass of green, yellow, and black coming in threw a broken glassed window for an unscheduled landing right in the middle of the room. The elite guard had recognized both as the creature that had led him to come to this place, and their own MIA hybrid. And the scout most certainly had not been happy to be there let alone being restrained by the monstrous creature.

"You found him." Blackarachina stated in a tone of utter satisfaction at seeing the struggling yellow and black bee. "Good. Strap him down to the table."

Not needing anymore prompting, the meaner looking insect-bot began to force its captive over towards an examination table adorned with built in restraining buckles. "Bzzzt! Bzzzeeelllp!" Bumblebee's voice cracked in a high pitch tone as he desperately tried to get loose. "Eeeellllp!" The bound elite guard didn't need charades to figure out a cry of distress when he heard one.

"What are you doing?!" Jazz demanded as the bee-bot had been more or less slammed against the table on his back while the other two techno-organics secured his limbs in the clamps so that he couldn't move from the position.

The outburst had pulled an amused grin from the spider-bot. "This little darling is the latest of my experiments." She stated with a sicken-ly sweet smile as she circled around the bounded bee-bot, much like any predator would do with captured prey. "As you can see for yourself he's one of my successes." To emphasize this point, she forced the captive to turn just enough to show off his antenna and furry chest. Wide, terrified optics met with an equally concerned visor before the yellow helm was forced back down with a not so friendly bang against the table. "He ran off before I could gather the necessary data from the fusion." Without missing a beat the Decepticon went about attaching specialized wires to the Auto-bug's body. "You can imagine how worried I was about him." All four of her red, predator eyes glaring down into the wide frighten blue eyes while ignoring the primitive instinct to wrap the insect up tightly in webbing. "Poor dear's been lost and alone for weeks without any idea of what he became." The terrified look had been a mixed of both apprehension at what was to come and an instinctual fear of the predator looming over him. "But now that he's back, we'll be able to pick up where we left off." Even from his position, Jazz had been able to see the bee-bot's optics leaking as he gave a buzzing whimper of distress.

_**Detroit: International Waters**_

The slightly younger jet had been slowed down severely because of both the extra weight and the fact that he was forced to carry his twin on his back in order to be as stream-lined as possible without losing his grip. The second techno-organic that had attacked them had taken off so fast that there hadn't been any time to wait on his offlined brother. He had to carry in order to chase after the creature before he completely lost sight of it. However, even though their botnapper had become a speck on the horizon by the time he was air-born, Jetfire had kept track of where it had been heading to. It had taken him a little time to help his downed twin to reboot, and the fact that the brothers were touching helped the elder bot to climb out of his stasis as he felt his brother struggling to stay air born. He forced his systems to booted up, shook off the static, searched his memory back for a clue as to what had happened and then gotten off his twin and had engaged his own thrusters.

"We is needing to be catching them, Brother!" The blue plane declared as his sibling filled in the gaps for him through their bond.

Fortunately for them the spot had kept a pretty straight flight path and it wasn't long before they found themselves over open water. "Look, Brother!" The orange and white plane pointed towards a landmass up ahead. "It is island of the big bots!"

"That is where we is seeing fight with spider lady and other really big organic." Jetstorm stated in remembrance of their last visit there. Never had the youngling thought he'd ever return to that island again after what had happened with his superior, but considering what had been going on it made perfect sense. "And I is the betting it is where we will be finding Yellow Bumble." Organic creatures tended to hide in organic places. And considering what they have seen so far, that island was the most organic thing on this planet!

_**Dinobot Island: Hidden Lab**_

Throughout the examination, Jazz had managed to make some progress with his bindings. He could feel fibers quietly snapping with every rub against the rock and with enough tugging he ought to free himself soon. For what had to be the tenth time in that mega cycle, the cyber ninja glanced over towards the table where Bumblebee had been made to lay down on. So far the Decepticon techno-organic hasn't done anything other than scanning her test subject and reading the vital signs on the computer screen, but somehow the elite guard doubted the pleasantries would stay at that. The Autobug had been buzzing on and off in a nervous fashion while Waspinator loomed over his furry frame, looking like he wanted to eat him. Neither of them may have been as well versed as Prowl when it came to nature and all of its inhabitance, but somehow both figured that the scout was the odd one out in this particular group. The elite guard could only hope that the other two had a much better handle on their own organic halves. Otherwise things might really get desperate for them both.

"There now." Blackarachina suddenly stated after going over and saving all the new data she had gotten. "That takes care of the results." She efficiently removed the wires much like a medic would do with a patient. "Now, into the fusion chamber with him." The spider soon ordered the wasp as she returned to her consul to impute the settings for the next step. "Let's see if we can change him back."

Jazz had almost missed what she said as he attempted to pull his servos free with a good tug. "Whoa, _**if**_?"

"It takes a lot of power to merge organic and inorganic material together." The dark colored femme explained nonchalantly as she stayed focused on her adjustments. "Forcing such very different matters to become compatible can be very tricky even if the technological half is sentient." Yet she was positive it had been that exact sentient trait and the liquid metal properties of a protoform that had been a key factor in the fusion. The idea had already been proven twice. "And since merging the two is so painful, I can only imagine how much it'll hurt when a successful fusion is torn apart again." Now it was time to see if the entire process could be reversed with the same method. "But if he survives, then I'll be that much closer to curing myself of my organic infestation." And she _**was**_ close. She could feel it in her very core that she was close. "If he doesn't…" Instead of voicing the obvious out loud, she had merely shrugged and went back to her settings. "Well, what's science without a few sacrifices?" Just like that, she waved off the possibility without another thought before looking back at the bounded elite guard with a fanged smile. "Good thing we have another volunteer for the next experiment."

Waspinator only snickered at the implication as he lifted and dragged Bumblebee up to his feet. "Bzzzoooo!" Despite their near equal sizes, the wasp was a predatory insect built for fighting and although a bumblebee it the largest of its species, it was still a gentle gatherer. "Baaazz!" Desperately, the scout tried to tear away from the enemy insect and run towards Jazz, but those blasted extra set of limbs help to keep him in place. "Eeelllp Bee!" The bee-bot cried as he was being forced over towards the horrible machine that had made him the way he was now. "Eeelllp Bee!"

Having enough of all of this the elite guard finally broke his mysterious restraints, rushed for the two hybrids and lunged for green and black. "Get off him!" The green techno-organic, shocked by the attack, had released his prisoner in favor of trying to dislodge the robot on his back.

Blackarachnia had quickly rounded the consul to help restrain the cyber ninja only to get cut off by a mass of yellow and black. Bumblebee had scrambled to his feet once he had been freed and made a lunge for the spider only to be dodged as she jumped right over him. With a few quick spins of her hands, the Decepticon femme made a net out of webbing and flung it at the bee-bot like a fisherman. It spread and extended in midair and draped right over the surprised Autobug, effectively trapping him in its sticky treads. Knowing that the bee would be tangled for a while, the spider then turned her attention back towards the ninja bot and her fellow techno-organic. Despite the dim light it shown off the white armor enough times to compromise her aiming and forced her to wait for an opening. In a sudden act of brilliance, Waspinator bucked hard and bended over fast, effectively throwing Jazz right off his back. Rolling into the fall, the elite ninja recovered and sprang back on his peds. Pulling out his energon nunchakus he hopped towards a cracked slab of wall, intending to use it like a spring broad, only to get hit in the right servo with enough force to secure his hand there. He barely had time to see what had snared him only for his left servo to get pinned in the exact same manner. The substance was semi-elastic and strong, just like the mysterious binds that had held him earlier, and with a strangely familiar clear, purplish color… The cyber ninja had caught a glimpse of the main connecting strand before it was snapped clean off with a good tug by Blackaracnia.

With a snarl, Waspinator began to stalk over towards the awkwardly hanging mech. "Stupid Autobot!" That smaller set of arms soon began to radiate with a green electrical glow. "Waspinator not let interfere!" Knowing a plasma charge when he saw one the white armored cyberninja could only brace himself for the blow.

**Dino-bot Island: Surface**

The jet brothers had been flying over head of the island looking for any kind of opening that their mysterious and violent attacker might have entered through when they had lost sight of him. They had risked being seen by the large flying bot in order to get a clearer view through the trees when a strange flash of light had reflected against Jetstorm's visor. It had been flashing in an irregular pattern that seemed to have screamed for attention without communicating any real message. Driven by curiosity they descended and followed it to a broken glass covering on a small part of the mountain before it had disappeared altogether. When they had landed, they looked into the hole to find their elusive target about to shoot their superior, whom had been pinned to a slab of stone!

"MR. JAZZ SIR!" Twin cries from above rang out shortly before a twister of fire and wind hit Waspinator, knocking him away.

The two younglings instantly dropped from their positioned and found not only their superior, but their mutated friend as well being held hostage in this strange place. "Watch it, mechs!" Jazz yelled loudly in warning as Blackaracnia transformed into her organic mode and lunged at the two.

With synchronized cries, the two younglings split up to avoid getting caught by the creature. Jetstorm took to the air, while Jetfire flipped out of the way landing a short distance from the spider. The hissing eight limb insect didn't come close to looking friendly and from the hostile actions it had just displayed, the orange and white youngling was positive his fear was justified this time. With a sharp flick of his wrist, the fire plane set a small stream of flames at the Decepti-bug's direction, keeping in mind of the small quarters they were all in. The foresight proved to be a wise decision for the predator nimbly dodged fire attack, which left a clear path straight to his netted fuzzy friend. Instantly ducking down low to avoid getting hit, the Autobot was only too thankful that the low powered flames weren't large enough to ignite him, although it was still uncomfortable warm. Jetfire ceased the attack instantly and rushed toward his friend to make sure he was alright, only for something to snag his waist and yank him back like a whip. He was then slammed hard against a battered metal beam, which effectively snapped under the stain and fell on top of him; pinning him down to the ground.

"BROHTER!" Blackarachnia hear the other twin scream before getting slammed by a wind tunnel and pinned right up against the rock wall.

Jetstorm didn't need to know much about organics to know a hostile when he saw one, especially when it attacks his only sibling. Not wanting to even risk this spider getting loose, the wind plane only increased the force of the wind tunnel to keep the Decepticon pinned as he descended down towards his brother. As far as he could figure if he kept one servo aimed at the Decepticon techno-organic, he could use the other to blow the heavy metal beam off his twin. Yet during the making of the plan, the blue Airalbot had failed to notice the other Deception techno-organic recovering from the earlier sneak attack. With his target in sight, Waspinator charged up his stingers and fired right for the youngling's back. The electrical attack shocked the junior guard right out of the air and had him landing hard on his back, instantly scrambling his systems and forcing an all systems reboot to initiate.

During all the confusion, Bumblebee had managed to rip out of the web netting, the heat from the junior guard's attack having dried out its moister, and take to the air. In a high speed upper cut to the jaw, he sent the stinging menace barreling down to the ground. Seeing this the spider let loose and angry hiss before shooting off strands after strands of webbing to try and capture the flying Autobug. Yet even as a larger than life bee, the scout proved to be faster than his deceptive size would have one believe. His versatile wings allowed him full maneuverability to dodge, stop in midair and hover higher, beyond the Decepticon's range of fire.

"_**Hissss**__!_ After him!" The Decepticon femme roared as Waspinator got up from the ground and took off after his quarry, stingers zapping.

Now having the room for an air dog fight, the bumblebee took off through the broken window and into the open air. The wasp cased right after him without hesitation and soon the two were out of sight in what could only be described as an aerial hundred yard dash. The night came alive with the sound of plasma fire, enraged roars, and lots of buzzing. Misfires flew through the sky, tore up the ground and anything in between, attracting the attention of the island's residence. Whom watched in awe at the spectacle and decided to stick around to see who the victor would be.

_**Back in the Lab**_

Will these interruptions never end?! After finally getting positive results from all her research not once, but twice despite the primitive and faulty equipment she had been forced to work with, the cosmos is still trying to deny her a cure! She had been so close… So close to finding out if the process could be reversed in the same manner! So what is the equipment had been faulty and most of the repairs had been improvised?! So what if there had been a 78% chance of program corruption?! It gave the desired results in the end, didn't it?! Putting up with minor glitches in the processor is a small price to pay if it meant getting her body back to the way it was!

"Hrrr, fine." The Decepticon techno organic had growled as her sights fell on the stunned junior guard in front of her. "If I can't finish what I started…" With a few strives, the spider grabbed the youngling by his back plate and waist guard and forced him towards the fusion chamber before he could realize what was happening. "Then I'll just have to start over from scratch!" The heavy door gave a heavy clang as she slammed it closed and the lock initiated.

"NO!" Jetfire had screamed when he saw what the femme was intending to do to his twin. "BROTHER!" In his growing panic, the youngling renewed his struggled to free himself from under the beam.

Jazz had managed to get a servo free and had been working on the other one when he heard his subordinate yelling and turned in time to see the blue flyer get thrown into the mutation machine. "STORM!" Fearing for the youngling, he began yanking at his web covered appendage all the harder, trying to get free before the evil device was fully activated.

Jetstorm screamed in absolute panic as the light began to turn on inside his small prison. "Helping me!" His voice could roughly be heard from behind the strong glass. "Somebot helping me!" He didn't want to be used as an experiment. He didn't want to become an organic. "Letting me out!" He had to break out! "Please let-!" His last demand was soon drowned out by the live generators coming alive with energy and his pleading replaced with pain filled screaming. "**Daaaaaaaahhh!**"

"BROTHER!" Was all the brighter colored twin could scream before the agony his sibling was feeling hit him full force. **"Aaaaaaaah!" **It was as if his very frame was being drilled into by millions of tiny drill bits digging deeply into every bracket and trying to pull them apart!

Driven by the screams and angered by them, Jazz gave one last violent yank, ignoring the sparks his arm made from the strain, and pulled free. Instantly he flipped over to the console, right next to Blackarachnia as she watched the bar begin to accumulate. "Wha-?!" The spider only had time to see white, before she was kicked dead center and sent flying against the chamber. "D'oh!" The jarring stunned her and caused the machine to beep in alert that the disturbance. A message on the consul indicated that there was an error in the process and that the machine had to resynchronize before it could continue. Instantly Jazz grabbed the lever and pulled it down to the off position before yanking the bar completely off its bolts. "You miserable bot, I'll-!" The Decepticon screeched as she lunged towards him-

_**CRAAASH!**_

In a shower of glass and a flurry of buzzing wings, a mass of yellow and black came barreling down from the ceiling and collided with the air-born spider. The impact sent her flying clear across the room and into a pile of rubble where she laid stunned. The bee bot then turned his attention towards the mutation pod and charged it, nearly knocking it completely off its security hinges. With his sharp digits deep in the seams, and his pincer like feet clutching at the plates, Bumblebee forcibly pulled the door open and off the frame with a squeal of protesting metal. After tossing the piece of metal off to the side, the Autobug dipped inside head first, gathered the unconscious youngling, and pulled him right out. With a single jump and a buzzing of wings, he then landed next to the trapped doppelganger and proceeded to lift the heavy beam.

Having been knocked into stasis temporarily, Jetfire had barely felt something being lifted off him. He could sense his twin nearby, but the signal was dampened in a way that could only mean he was in recharge. Confused the fire plane did his best to reboot until he could at least get a visual reference. "Yellow Bumble…?" The large blur of yellow and black hadn't been too difficult to recognize, but it had been the gradually clearing blue blob that held his attention. "Brother!" With what mobility he had, the orange flyer dragged himself as best he could to get closer to his elder sibling. He was soon aided by yellow armored arm wrapping around his middle and carefully pulling him out the rest of the way while the beam was prompted on the owner's back.

Seeing that the mutated scout was freeing the twins, Jazz rounded towards the console that had his specialized data cube. A quick scan revealed that all data had been copied and downloaded and the time delayed virus had been administrated and awaiting the final command. _'Slag, time delay!'_ This facility was far too dangerous to be left alone. With his decision made the ninja bot typed in the command for an entire system overload once the cube was disengaged and immediately ejected the device. After sub-spacing the cube, the elite guard turned away from the sparking computer to assist in freeing Jetfire, when a sudden loud buzzing caught his attention from above.

"BUMBLE-BOT!" Like a nightmare come to life, the enraged techno-organic wasp came barreling down on the semi-pinned bee-bot, stingers all aglow.

Yet before the predatory creature could reach his intended target, his flight path got interrupted by a tackling white mass. "Ah-naw ya don't!" Using what momentum he had, the Elite Guard managed to flip the huge insect bot right at the malfunctioning consol.

At the moment of impact, the electrical current running through both the machine and the hybrid sent the entire grid into going critical. The chain reaction was violent and the surge cause the computer and anything connected with it into exploding, causing strong vibration that had the whole structure trembling and threatening to collapse. One particular blast through Jazz off balance as he tried to get to the others by leaping over the examination table. Yet instead of landing hard on his helm, something grabbed him by his ped and he found himself flying upside down and backwards, straight up!

"We gotted you Mr. Jazz, sir!" Jetfire called out over the explosion from his position on Bumblebee's back, as they all flew right out of the broken window. Riding the up draft made by the booming calamity they were easily miles above the island in no time and were streaking across the water below.

"Oooh slag this is high!" The white armored ninja bot shouted as he swung upside down in the giant insect's grip. "This is really high!" Fighting enemies in the vacuum of space was one thing but there was gravity on this planet! "This is very, very high!" Thankfully, Bumblebee soon curved his body so that Jazz had been able to get some leverage and climb onto his back with Jetfire. "Okay… Okay, that's better." He held onto the junior guard in order to stay as far from the beating wings as he could so as not to disrupt speedy flight path. "Now let's get the spark outta here and back to base before something else happens." With any luck that whole fiasco back there had set that spiteful Decepticon femme back a few stellar cycles.

_**Detroit Air Space**_

The flight back was thankfully peaceful and uneventful despite the occasional gust of wind wobbling their path. More than likely it was due to the fact that their tormentors hadn't recover in nearly enough time to chase after them. Jetstorm had booted up during the flight wondering what that buzzing noise that was interrupting his stasis nap was and why his berth was swaying. Having sensed his brother's awakening, Jetfire had boldly climbed down from his position on Bumblebee's back and crawled into his arms. The two had then been repositioned so that they were facing the techno-organic so that an arm was wrapped around each of their waists, causing them to have one of their own servos around each of the Autobug's shoulders and their free servos around each other in a comforting embrace. Jazz had been more than happy to stay where he was and, after making sure that Bumblebee was able to fly straight despite the shift in weight, decided to check his data cube to make sure he had downloaded every tidbit of information there had been about the fusion. Satisfied that everything seemed to be intact, the ninja bot made sure to encrypt the files and even backed it up to his own memory core before storing the device for safe keeping. Now that they finally had the info, they can all start working on a way to cure their friend safely and prepare for any outcome these unrefined experiments could bring about.

The coldness of the night had encouraged all inhabitances to stay indoors, which suited the cyber ninja just fine since the combined weight of the twins and himself forced their techno-organic friend to fly a bit too low for his liking. No doubt the cold could be wearing him out about as much as the extra cargo, but like a trooper Bumblebee didn't show any signs of discomfort or strain. Jazz could only hope that the bee-bot could keep up the effort for a bit longer until they were safely out of sight. Soon enough the four of them had found themselves over the Earth Autobot base and thankfully with no witnesses in sight. Bumblebee hovered over the building, circling the spot a few times and swaying in a way that allowed them to see each angle of the building, before finally descending and heading straight for the back entrances that lead directly to the hive. Jazz barely had time to duck down low on the fuzzy back before having everything go black for a few clicks, his audios getting bombarded by the sound of buzzing echoing along the walls, before the light finally returned and he felt themselves land. There were a few hops to help with the inertia before the insect based bot trotted towards the center and lowered the jets down to the ground, allowing Jazz the opportunity to get off his back.

"Now that was one wild ride." The senor guard stated, happy to be on solid ground once more. Needless to say he certainly do not envy the twins in the least.

"I was thinking it being very stable." The brightly colored jet commented in regards to the statement. Considering everything that had happened they had leveled out pretty quickly. "But mission was being glitchy as slag all!"

The white plated superior only chuckled at his subordinate's gift of not understanding the rhetorical. "Heh, no kidding." The youngling's slight naiveté was refreshing after such and night. "But we all got out in one piece, and thankfully not empty handed." He took out the data cube from his subspace to show the others. The twins easily recognized it and broke out into grins. "We'll be able to finally understand exactly how Big Bee got like this and hopefully find a way to reverse it." With any luck the science bots he was tight with could find a way to reverse engineer the process and develop a safe way to use it. "In the meantime, we owe you big time, Bumblebee." The elite guard stated towards the civilian whom at the moment was busily scratching at a large capped cell in the ground. "If you hadn't barged in when ya did, we all would have gotten a full body make-over."

"Yes, I thanking you much for saving brother." Jetfire had declared as he helped his beloved twin brother back up on his peds and over towards there fuzzy friend. "I being very much fearful of losing him."

"I too is wanting to be thanking Yellow Bumble." The blue jet had stated as he approached the techno-organic as he kept scratching at the wax cap, most likely wanting to reenergize with whatever fuel he kept in those other holes. "I is knowing now you is badly going through with organic turning." Even though the young jet had been spared that fate, the first few cycles of the attempt alone had practically deactivated him. Although he had been assured that it hadn't been more than a few astro seconds at least, to him it had felt like mega cycles. "We is promising to help-" At that moment the bee-bot had finally looked up right at him. The white rings were back. "Ah…"

The staring contest had been only a few seconds at best before the large techno-organic suddenly plucked both Jetstorm and Jetfire right off the ground. "Dah!" The two had managed to cry out before getting placed right in the incubation cell that had been opened.

"Whoa!" Jazz found himself instantly jumping back when those white ringed optics locked onto him when the hybrid pounce right over the hole when he had move forward. "Easy…" He held both his servos up in surrender as he slowly backed away the bee turned mother hen. "Easy now…" The bee-bot had let out a short, quick, but loud buzz in his direction as a response. Getting the message the cycber ninja got the spark away from there and crossed the plant lined boarder.

Jetstorm's voice could be heard from underneath the insect-bot as he tried to crawl out; only to be nudged back in again. "Mr. Jazz sir!" Once inside, the insect bot looked in on the two, blinked a few times, and then moved until 'she' was right over the hole, effectively covering it with her body.

"Sorry bots!" The senior guard called from the safety of the boarder as the bee-bot looked at him again, attracted to the noise. "Looks like Bee's thinks it's time to turn in for the lunar cycle and I'm kinda obligated to agree!" Thankfully the techno-organic opted to ignore him in favor of making itself comfortable in its spot, much like a chicken settling down into her nest. "I'll have to catch you two when the next solar cycle starts!" Figuring that the two of them would fair better without him testing the clearly maternal creature's patience, the cyber ninja turned tailpipe and left to contact the others of his findings. "See ya!"

_**Inside Incubation Cell**_

Once again the twin junior guard found themselves to be the unwilling guest of their schizophrenic friend. "Now what is we to doing?" The blue brother asked, wondering if they should try to squeeze out form underneath their captor.

His answer can in the form of what passed for a yawn from his twin. "I is not knowing of you, brother, but I go to recharge." There was a sound of a body sliding down a wax covered wall and the elder plane turned to find his sibling settling on the floor. "I am thinking you too should." Being back in the familiar warm, relatively soft confinement with the steady buzzing overhead was surprisingly relaxing.

"You is wanting to recharging when we is being trapped in hole?" The elder brother asked in a somewhat flat tone, not believing what the younger had suggested.

Apparently, from the way the fire-based plane was curling up and made himself comfortable, that was exactly what he intended to do. "It is good recharge in this hole." Jetfire quipped as he rolled onto his side so that his brother could have some room to lie down as well. "Anyway, Yellow Bumble being too heavy for the lifting so what else we be doing?" He knew his twin would reluctantly fold and join him when he was ready.

As he predicted, Jetstorm grudgingly sat down, leaned against the wall and crossed his servos in resentment. "Ooooh, is this embarrassment!" He more or less felt like a sparkling that had been made to be put down for a stasis nap and his sibling was more or less acting like one that accepted his fate.

The younger of the two only smiled in sympathy as he adjusted his positioned so that he too was lean against the wall along with his twin and embraced him. "Just be resting brother." After what had happened back on the island, he knew his brother was more tired than anything else and now that they had an unexpected bodyguard looking after them, he doubted there would be any negative memory relapses that lunar cycle. "All is being better much in next solar cycle."

Smiling with the feeling of comfort radiating through his bond from his beloved sibling, the wind-based plane returned the hug and cuddled closer to his twin. The buzzing was rather pleasant when it was muffled through layers of wax and made it easy to be lured into recharge. When the morning broke the next morning Jetstorm found himself agreeing with his brother's claim. It was a _**very**_ good recharge.


	11. Chapter 11

**Imma Bee Ch. 11**

_**Autobot Base: Underground Hive**_

When Sari had heard the news that Bumblebee had been found, she literally flew from Sumdac Tower straight over to the Autobot HQ without hesitation. She gave a fairly quick greeting to Optimus, as he venture towards the med-bay to check up on Jazz, and headed straight for the Hive entrance. Using her jetpack to hover down the shaft, since it was still broken, the small techno-organic continued to fly over the distance until the many potted flowering plants that made up the boarder line for the wax house came into view. There in the very center of room was her fuzzy best friend and newfound fellow techno-organic buzzing evenly in peaceful slumber. The bee-bot had been curled up, looking very much like a fuzzy puffball, on his favorite spot with a small smile on his face and looking like he was having a pleasant dream too.

Although she hated to interrupt that serine look, she simply had to hug him and welcome him home. "Bumblebee!" She semi-shouted as she ran right up to his head and wrapped her arms around him as much as she could. "You're home!" Her actions had caused the giant Autobug to awaken and returned the jester of affection by nuzzling the girl. "I was so worried about you." When she felt a single servo wrapped around her and gently press her closer, she knew her best friend was there both physically and mentally which made her smile all the more. "Don't ever run away again!" She nearly shouted as she stepped back to look at him in his bright blue optics, hands on hips and mocked frown set on face. "You scared me half to death!" She even went as far as to wag her finger at him like a little kid!

At least the robotic bee had the decency to look guilty, if the drooping of his antenna were anything to go by. "Zzzaarri, Zzzaarri." He apologized to the best of his current abilities as he persistently brought her back into a hug, wanting to assure himself that he was, in fact, home safe, sound, and away from any Decepticon spiders.

"Just don't ever do it again and we'll call it even." The teenager stated as an acceptance of the apology and gently petted at the bee-bot around the nearest antenna. "Man you must've gotten caught in the storm after all to get this messy." She quipped once she noticed how disorderly Bumblebee's fur was. If it had been any longer it surely would have tied with her as the worst case of bed head that one time she ate too many candy bars before bed. "Lets see if I can brush all this down a bit before we meet up with the others." Pulling out her trusty portable hair brush, the little techno-organic, once again, began the task of fixing her large friend's smooth, fine, hair.

The yellow and black scout wasn't sure why he enjoyed the steady strokes of the bristled object so much, but it certainly helped to sooth him when he wanted to relax. The fact that it helped to keep his new fur under control was a plus. It just felt nice to have someone tend to him after the nightmare he had gone through the night before. He couldn't really remember half of it for reasons he could only assume involved him 'bugging out' but he does remember it being seriously tense. If his aching wings were anything to go by, he had been doing a LOT of flying. Possibly hard, fast flying considering the fact that he was sore in other places too, like he had been fighting. Come to think of it there were a few odd flashes of 'memories'… Memories of actual yellow flashes that seemed to indicate- _***poke-poke* **_The sudden poking and prodding had been completely unexpected and had him jumping in place. _***poke-poke* **_It was being aimed right at his mid section, somewhere at his hip or waist. Coming from right underneath him! _***poke-poke-poke* **_What was that?!

"Bumblebee, what's wrong?" Sari asked when her friend sudden jumped and twitched as if agitated. "What is it?!" She became even more worried when he suddenly scrambled up and away from her.

"Finalment!" A familiar thick accent cried out as a blue helmed popped out of the hole in the waxy ground the bee-bot had been sleeping over. "You is most heavily stasis being, Yellow Bumble." Jetstorm declared as he climbed out of his strangely comfortable prison, shortly followed by his twin brother.

"Yes in ways being more many than one." Jetfire giggled as he recalled their earlier attempts of trying to lift the giant techno organic. Lucky thing they found that opening in his armor when he had shifted.

Needless to say, the smallest techno-organic had not expected to see the two of them there of all places. "Jetstorm? Jetfire?" What in the world were they doing down here with Bumblebee? Last time she had checked, they were scared to death of him. "What were you two doing in there?" Seriously this was the last place she'd expected to see them.

"Napping in stasis." Jetfire had answered simply to the question as if it were the most obvious thing in the cosmos.

Jetstorm, however, chose to give a more detail explanation. "Yellow Bumble is to be putting us in hole after we is each other rescuing from bad techno-organics."

The teenager had parroted in some confusion. "Bad Techno-organics?" The implications had her stomach turning in some apprehension. "Plural, as in more than one?"

"Yes." The visor wearing junior guard nodded in confirmation to the question. "One big buzz-buzzing of green."

"And spider lady from island of Big Bots." The amber opticed junior guard added as well.

Blackarachnia… It had been so long that the teenager had forgotten all about the Decepticon femme. The first time they met, she had been so determine to use the Key in the hopes of changing her back into a full metal robot that she didn't even care that her actions were effecting living organics. Optimus had mentioned that she had been experimenting with Meltdown's old notes back at Dinobot Island the last time he had crossed paths with her. Did that mean that she could have had something to do with what happened to Bumblebee? And if she did, how the slag did she pulled that off?! That dodo of a snot blob couldn't even get his own organic mutations to work right!

Now she really wanted to get back to the others and view what they've found out about all of this. "Well I'm glad you've all made up." She took the time to smile in a way that said she forgave the brothers for their earlier slip of the glossia and to thank them for finding Bee. "Now come on!" She soon began walking away toward the hive's ground level entrance while they all got to their peds. Bumblebee had chosen to walk on all fours so as not to make the Jets too uncomfortable by towering over them. "I heard them saying that they found something about the fusion." The Bee-bot had instantly perked at the tidbit of news, his optics wide and antennas erect and alert. They had found something? "Let get up to the base and find out what's going on."

The Bee-bot really couldn't remember much from his misguided adventure, but he could vaguely recall that the Elite Guard were involved, and in a good way. Now to hear that they may have found something about his organic mutation, and that they were about to go over their finds brought a wide grin to his face! To the surprise of everyone, scout suddenly began buzzing and prancing around the group like and excited puppy seeing his playmates come home. He circled around them at least once before transforming into his organic mode and half charge right between Jetstorm's legs from behind, causing the youngling to slide onto his back with a short cry. The action was repeated with Jetfire and Sari soon found she hoisted to the front position near the neck by a front leg. Before anyone could say anything, the bee reared up and took off like a hoarse for the entrance of the hive.

_**Main Consol Room**_

The Autobot medic had spent most of the night tending to the strained wires in Jazz's arm while Optimus stuck around to hear the Elite Guard's report on how he had found the laboratory Bumblebee had been held in and confirmed once and for all that it had been Decepticon related. The cyber ninja had also confirm that there had been in fact another flying techno-organic on the loose and it was most definitely hostile. The Great War Veteran had wanted to administer additional repairs to the ninja bot seeing as he had receive quite a bit of damaged for pulling such a junk code ridden stunt and would have dragged the twins in as well if they weren't already being tended to. It had taken some time and a lot of arguing, but eventually it had been Ratchet and his trusty reliable wrench that had convinced everybody to wait until the start of the next solar cycle to view what was on the data cube. Now here they all were gathered around the Great War Veteran as he scrolled though several data packets.

"No doubt." The medic had quipped as he steadily scanned over the data that was rolling up the screen of his consol. "This data tells us everything on how to convert trans-warp technology into a crude techno-organic fusion generator." A few adjustments brought up all the information on the Decepticon femme's latest 'on-going' experiment. "It even goes as far as to explain how the process would effect a subject's frame right down to the motor function." This particular packet of data would assist him greatly when he finally gets the chance to examine the scout. "Now that I have a better idea of what to look for, I going to prep my equipment for a full body check up once I finally get the kid in my med-bay." Without another word the Great War Veteran began heading for his personalized station to both check up on his current guest and begin setting up for the next.

The information was definitely a Well sent to the Autobot leader, for, at last, it gave them all some much needed answers. "You took a real big risk getting this on your own." Still, with Sentinel being temporary out of commission, the young Prime had to keep an optic out for the elite guard team since his ranking automatically made him the next authoritive figure among them.

"Ya don't have to remind me." The white plated guard shuddered at the remembrance of his experience on the island. "If it weren't for Bumblebee, I doubt we would have made it out of there in one piece." That had been far too close a call and after a late night lesson on predatory insects from Prowl, the ninja-bot at least now understood how he had been discovered. He'll be thinking twice from now on before touching anything that even looks like threads of 'webbing'.

Optimus too was glad to here that their smallest teammate was able to handle himself well enough despite his new modification. "Where is Bumblebee, anyway?" He asked the elite guard who currently was bend over the consol's keyboard.

"Probably still incubating the twins down in the hive." The Elite Guard stated off handedly as he tried to navigate data packet after data packet for anything that looked like a theory on how to reverse the mutation procedure.

Suddenly the room was filled with a commotion of young voices yelling and screaming in excitement. The Autobots all turned in time to find a giant size organic bumblebee running along like a train engine right into the room. On it's back there were the identical forms of the junior guards, blue holding onto orange and orange holding onto the scurrying creature, and the tiny form of their once-human friend up front. The large insect would jump and buck randomly while speeding along a made up path just for the sake of moving, causing it's riders to laugh and cheer.

"Whooo-hoooo!" The redheaded teenage girl cheered as she tried to pull off the cowgirl look by having one arm up in the air and hanging on tight by the other. "Yeah, giddy-up, Bumblebee!" Sari cried out as they scuttle around with the speed you would expect from a busy bee running around in its hive. "Giddy-up!" They were even beginning to semi-scale the walls in their race.

"Yes-yes!" The brighter color one of the jet brothers had also been swept away in the fun of their little game. "More up giddying!"

All the commotion easily pulled everyone's attention away from what they were doing to take in the sight. "Heh-heh-heh-hey!" Jazz could only laugh as he watched the young bots in their game. Happy that they were all alright and wholly in tacked. "Looks like you bots are feeling better this cycle." A highly refreshing sight to see after such a gear rattling night.

"Ha-ha!" The slightly younger of the two had simply been giddy as a newly sparked protoforms as they were literally running along the wall in their one competitor race. "Hello Mr. Jazz Sir!" He couldn't remember having this much fun!

Even the elder twin found delight in the highly versatile ride they were sharing. "Yellow Bumbled is riding giving to us!" This experience certainly gave new meaning to the term 'all terrain' vehicle. Who knew organics were so versatile?

"You too wanting join, yes?" Jetfire invited eagerly as their ride hopped and landed right on the arm of a crane and nimbly climbed down the length towards the group.

"O-ho-naw!" The senior guard chuckled good humor-ly as he back up with his servos up in refusal. "I had my fill last lunar cycle, thanks." That and he rather not be under the wielding torch again so soon after experiencing the resident doc-bot berth-side manner. "But ya might want to give Big Bee a break and check out what we've found." Might as well take advantage of the bee-bot's docility before something else triggers his 'defensive' protocols. "Give Ratchet a chance to run a diagnostic on you three seeing as ya'll pretty much shut down after get'n back." Besides the cyber ninja seriously doubted that Ratchet would appreciate the young bots using the scout in such a manner, despite the fact that the Big Bot didn't seem to mind in the least.

"Okie-for-dokie!" With a nod and buzz of approval, the large techno-organic climbed down to the floor and squatted a little so that his passengers could get off his back safely. "Thanking you, Yellow Bumble." The two robotic planes politely stated as they gave the bee room to switch to bi-ped mode.

"Bzzzeeeelllcom." The large techno-organic managed to respond with a smile. A clear sigh to the rest of the team that the three of them have made up and were now friends.

_**Ratchet's Med-Bay**_

Ratchet didn't waste any time heading towards his Med-bay and had made sure to scrutinize over the information he had gotten off Jazz's data-cube. This was the fist solid diagnostic he had gotten on their scout and he wasn't about to pass up the chance to use it. With this he'll be able to get his own thorough scan for his records and be able to better to properly care for the youngling now that his entire frame has been more or less compromised by organic tissue. He had originally thought to use the data he had from when Sari needed repairs after her initial 'upgrade', but seeing as a completely different species had been used on the yellow youngling the age old medic wasn't about to take any unnecessary risks.

"Blasted femme must have had a blow out in her matrix." In all honesty, he could have throttled the Decepticon spider. Her own calculations proved that there was a high chance of processor impairment and yet she still went through with it. "I'll have to readjust the circuit scanners to read at this level if I'm going to get a proper reading off the kid." He muttered to himself as he adjusted and readjusted his delicate instruments for the desired results.

Throughout the alterations to the equipment, the single solitary patient in the room had been suffering through a rather nasty memory relapse. The active Magnus had tossed and turned helplessly as horrible images flashed through his processor. "Aahh…!" Images, of his junior guards being carried off into the darkness, his second in command being pounced on and dismembered, the inexperienced repair crew getting taken by surprise and himself being impaled over and over again. "Wha-?!" Buzzing… Loud, insidious buzzing... All he could hear was buzzing!

The shouting had instantly caught the attention of the aged old medic and had him running to his patient's side. His readings didn't show any signs of malfunction or any of form of damage that could be causing this reaction. The only thing the Great War Veteran's scanners could pick up was a highly active memory segment that was looping over and over in the processing network. Whatever the acting Magnus was recalling it was making his central matrix fritz with stress and anxiety. If this kept up, the blue robot was either going to crash into stasis lock or force a instant reboot, and with all the data he had to go through in order to properly diagnose the mutated scout he really rather have the organic phobic Autobot leader in stasis.

Yet before Ratchet could activate his EMP generator, the scanner flashed a warning that the patient was going to reboot. "Dah!" With a cry of absolute terror the recently repaired blue bot sat straight up in his med-berth, optics wide and bright to the point that they glowed white. "Organic!" In his panic frenzy the bot fell right off the berth with a clang.

"Ah crud..." The white and red Autobot mumbled under an intake as the bot was soon on his peds and franticly looking around for an unseen threat. This is going to be trouble.

_**Assembly Line: Communication's Consol**_

Meanwhile the rest of the Autobots have been combing through streams and streams of nearly endless data. From basic spacebridge technical babble and energized teleportation to diagrams of several organic insects. There were even DNA structures, which were compared and contract with the building structure of a Cybertronian. Along with all of this were also a few footnotes of recalled memories of the Decepticon femme's own transformation and the events that had lead to it. The idea of taking advantage of the electrical currents caused by the spacebridge when transporting through the galaxy and using it to energize organic material and encode it directly into a protoform was ingenious. From what Optimus had been able to recognize, that the others didn't was that, his once good friend had been trying to imitate her own downloading powers through the experiments. Apparently at the exact moment she had activated her special mod that allowed her to temporary encode herself with another robot's ability, organic material had been introduce directly into her exposed protoform and thusly into her reformatting code. Too all the others it appeared that the Decepticon had figured out a way to break down and digitize the molecular code of an organic species and having it infused with the coding of a protoform. The theory was that the protoform would be fooled into thinking it was receiving some kind of upgrade and thus format the data to fit the frame.

"Absolutely fascinating…" Prowl couldn't help but marvel at what he was seeing as the simulation program as it calculated the most likely traits a test subject would receive from an organic. "And depending on the organic material used, a mechinoid could gain any number of new powers base on the creature their bond with." Yet he knew all too well that for every good quality there is always a down side. "Of course that also means they'll be susceptible to weakness they ordinarily wouldn't have had problems with before."

"The design process is pretty crude…" Bulkhead stated as he focused more specifically on the schematics for the actual fusion chamber. He may not know much about repair and maintenance as a medic would, but he knew enough about space bridges to know that a reconfiguring of that magnitude would not be able to work without a great deal of electrical power. "It could be that in order to successfully encode the organic blueprint into the protoform, it had to constantly bombard it with the electrical current containing the sample." If his recalled studies were anything to go by, it was almost similar to charging a new battery-core.

Jetstorm began rubbing at his upper servo worriedly. "And to be become organic is being most painful…" Seeing the diagram of how the fusion was suppose to work in theory brought up some rather unpleasant memory files for the eldest of the Jet Twins.

Jetfire knew all too well the source of his sibling's discomfort as he placed his own servos on his brother's shoulder in support. "Oh yes, like very much of overly drilling." He could still remember all too well the pain from the feedback.

Bumblebee could sympathize with them easily having gone through the entire process himself. Truth be told, he felt guilty that they had even had the experience to that extreme. If he hadn't had ran away and gotten himself captured, again, they wouldn't have been placed in that kind of danger. It seems no matter what form he takes, he tended to either cause trouble or attract it in some way or another. Maybe he should just stay hidden in his new hive from now on. At least there he had some level of control over the things around him and give him some level of security. However, he semi-depressing thoughts were soon disrupted by a light touch on his shoulder, bringing his attention towards Sari, whom placed a supporting hand on his helm. Another touch at either hand had him looking down at the near identical faceplates of the twin, whom smiled as they offered their own support. To which the now large scout smile softly in gratitude.

"For that last time, you walking malfunction, get back on that berth!" Ratchet could be heard shouting at someone at high volume as two set of ped steps could be heard heading in their direction. "I'm no where near finished with your repairs and I'm not about to have you wreak yourself all over again!" Seeing as the rest of the Earth team as well as the majority of the Elite Guards were in the main assembly line room, there could only be one other bot he'd be yelling at. In a slight panic, everybot looked around for a place to hide the Autobug, but finding nothing sufficient that could possibly help.

"Look you out of date model," Sentinel's voice rang angrily as he approached the frame of the entrance to the main assembly line room. "My soldiers are being taken out by some organic freak and I aim to-!" Just as he turned into the room itself, his path was suddenly blocked by two identical blurs of blue and orange.

"Sentinel Prime, Sir!" The Safeguard jets both cried out and saluted in perfect synchronization; effectively blocking their commander's view from what was housed further within the room.

"What the-?" The sight of the younglings, the blue temporary nearly froze in shock. "Jetfire?" The missing fire based Autobot stood there looking as bright opticed and happy as can be. "Jetstorm?" The wind based Autobot looked none the worse for wear considering that the Magnus had witnessed him being carrying off by a monster. "You're still online?"

A white blur also appeared to his left, turning him away from the main consol and the other occupants. "Well, yeah, of course they are SP." Jazz stated casually as he bought extra time for the Earth Team to figure something out. "Why wouldn't they be?" Luckily Bumblebee solved the problem by scampering up the wall and into the rafters above.

Sentinel for the most part looked like he was on the verge of crashing as he looked from his junior guards to his SIC. "B-b-but, where's the giant organic?!" He even went as far as to look at the Earth Autobots for answers. This was an emergency after all.

In their natural habit as twins, the two planes glanced at each other in perfect unison, for once not needing their bond to communicate their plan. "Giant organic?" They both questioned in stereo while looking back at their superior as if hoping for further explanation to what he was talking about.

"The giant flying organic!" The blue temporary Magnus had insisted with an especially loud bellow at the two before singling out the wind brother making him jump involuntarily. "The one that captured Jetstorm and carried him off to its lair!" The blue commander couldn't believe that they all could just forget that walking nightmare, especially since it had attacked them in the base!

In answer to this rant, the white plated cyber ninja held a fisted servo to his oral drive and spoke into it as if trying not to laugh out loud. "I think he hit his helm harder than we thought." He half murmured just loud enough to catch his superior's attention.

"Wha-?"

If this was going to work, they had to act fast to keep him off balanced. "Don't you remember?" Jazz quipped as he placed a servo on Sentinel's shoulder as he tended to do when he used his gentle persuasion on him. "You ran off into the factory, rambling on about one of your 'exploits', and fell through a shaft they were constructing for their soon to be underground storage unit."

Prowl had easily picked up on what his fellow cyber ninja was attempting to do. "Jetfire had the exact same accident earlier and thankfully he wasn't harmed." He added the kernel of the truth in order to not only jar the acting Magnus's memory, but also make the lie even more plausible. "I tried to warn you about the danger, but you wouldn't listen."

"And fell exactly 18 cubic units down and onto the building material we were gathering to build the storage unit." Bulkhead had also quipped in, picking up the tale in order to keep the blue Autobot off balance with the extra details. "Including three support rods that would have been used in the making of a new wielding crane for Ratchet in case he needed to repair any large parts from our ship." Knowing his old sergeant as well as he did during his Autobot Camp cycles, the green bot made sure to cover for every dent that would be categorized in the medical file.

"Which all have to be replaced now, thanks to your clumsy aft." Ratchet huffed in a perfect mocked irritation of having to wait longer for his 'crane' to be built. Come to think of it, it might not be such a bad idea to have one of those handy around the base.

Seeing that his once good friend was confused enough, Optimus decided to top off the story and fully deviate the attention away from the incident altogether. "You really need to be more careful Sentinel." He began in his best lecturing tone. The one he would normally save for when some bot, namely Bumblebee, did something extremely careless. "As the acting Magnus we can't afford to lose you so soon after being elected, Cybertron is in enough of an uproar still with what happened to Ultra Magnus." The fire-truck even went as far as to wrap a servo around Sentinel's shoulders and began steering him towards the door. "So please, get back to the med-bay, let Ratchet fix you up, get some recharge, and for the love of the Well, no more talk about your memory relapses of giant organics." Now to make absolutely sure that his 'old friend' would completely forget about the questionable incident, the Prime went for his pride. "Bots are going to start thinking you're already breaking under the pressure."

"Dah-? Wha-?! I am not breaking under any pressure!" The offended acting leader of Cybertron shouted loudly at such an outrageous idea coming from the lowly Prime. "I'll have you know I'm in the best structure of my life stream and it'll take a lot more than a minor fall to scramble my programming!" With that loud claim, Sentinel practically whirled around and faced Ratchet again. "Medic!" He instantly took the energon cube the elder model had been trying to give him before continuing his rant. "Finish pounding out my dents, and after words some-bot get that blasted shaft fixed and sealed!" He immediately ordered loudly to no one in particular, his superiority complex in full swing once again.

While all of the other Autobots made a show of 'following orders' in the hopes of luring him out of the room sooner, Prowl back away discreetly from the group. Knowing that the acting Magnus wouldn't pay him much attention, the ninja still kept his guard up as he glance up towards the rafters in search for their transformed scout. Not surprisingly, the bee-bot had moved from his previous hiding spot, thus forcing the motorcycle to search for the fuzzy bug. Why couldn't that youngling stay still when it counted? Seeing as he couldn't even track the techno-organic through his energy signature anymore, the cyber ninja was seriously thinking of suggesting to Ratchet to make a tracking collar of some kind for the bee. Least that way the team would be able to find him if he ever were to wonder off during a random feeding run.

Yet as he began giving the idea some serious thought, his musing had been interrupted by another voice calling for his attention. "Mr. Cycle-motor?"

The slim cyber ninja turned towards the voice and found the eldest jet twin addressing him. "Yes, Jetstorm?"

Suddenly shy, the wind base plane began rubbing the back of his neck for a few clicks before speaking further. "I is questioning you?" He was even shuffling his peds a little, further showing his youth since he wasn't very good at talking to the nature loving bot. "Please?" In all honesty the only time he had really spoken to Prowl had been when he asked about the tree the bot tended to in his room. Not that he had really been interested in it, but figured he might as well learn of it if nothing more than to keep his younger twin away from it.

Curious as to what the junior guard might want, Prowl faced him completely and gave the young bot his full attention. "Yes?"

"You was before saying Yellow Bumble thinking brother is organic sparkling, yes?" The youngling asked as clearly as his accent would allow him.

This was answered with a simple nod before a verbal response. "That's right."

"And that he was energon given to brother while recharge being?" The blue plane had asked carefully in the hopes that he had heard and remembered correctly.

Again a nod was given before verbally confirming the statement. "Yes, I believe so." What exactly was the point the young bot was trying to make?

"Well…" Soon enough the blue youngling began to smack his glossia a few times curiously. "I too am now having taste of sweetness in oral intake." It wasn't the least bit unpleasant but it was strange to find it there all the same since he knew for a fact he had not consume anything the lunar cycle before and certainly not at all since he had activated earlier that solar cycle. "And if brother and me is in recharge being, how is Yellow Bumble feeding us?"

A rather good question and as the nature loving robot began to ponder, his train of thought was soon interrupted. "I ought to reprimand the lot of you for allowing moving traffic through an underdeveloped area like that!" Right above 'Loud Mouth Prime', completely unknown to the bot, was the fuzzy form of Bumblebee perched comfortably in the rafters and eying his old sergeant below. Or rather his energon cube. "It's reckless endangerment!" Soon enough the scout allowed his surprisingly long glossia to slither out of his mouth and down towards his chosen target. "Blasted organic made structure should've been condemned!" Throughout all his yelling, barking, and complaining, the blue acting Magnus didn't even notice the lighter blue appendage dipping into his cube, draining it dry, before retracting right back up into the techno-organic's mouth. All of this was done in a matter of minutes and the oaf didn't ever realize any of it until he brought the cube to his oral drive. "Wha-?" Surprised by the lack of energizing fuel flowing into his frame, Sentinel looked down only to find his cube was completely empty. "Where's my energon?"

The white and red Autobot took a look and crossed his servos with a securitizing glare. "Well, if that doesn't prove you're more depleted that you claim to be, nothing will." Ratchet stated with his infamous exasperated sigh of impatience for the constant malfunctioning of his reckless patients. "C'mon. Back to the med-bay." Soon enough he grabbed Sentinel by the upper servo and began leading him away.

At this the flabbergasted blue bot could only babble incoherently. "B-but I didn't-!" He tried explaining while racking his memory banks for a clue as to what had happened to his fuel. "I mean-!" He couldn't have just drunk the entire cube just then. Could he?

"Yay-yay-yay, move your fender!" The age-old medic half shoved his reluctant patient out of the room and roughly herded him back towards the med-bay.

The tongue… The way in undulated as it pulled the energon into itself and up towards Bumblebee's oral drive. He had seen it do the process in reverse whenever he filled an empty comb. "Ah…" Prowl had froze in realization at the sight of the theft before meeting the youngling's curious visor which was staring hopefully for an answer. "That's, ah, very good question, Jetstorm." Doing his best to keep any apprehension out of his vocal pattern, the ninja acted as casual as possible as he mocked pondering the young bot's question while slowly backing away. "I'm going to have to research the matter, but once I find out I'll be sure to inform you." The dark colored ninja bot soon made his escape by dashing out the entrance after the others before Jetstorm could stop him; leaving the junior guard highly confused by the incident.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Imma Bee Ch. 12**_

_**Three days later**_

After spending a day and a half of Ratchet's bedside manner, Sentinel decided to spend the remainder of his visit aboard the Steel Haven. It was doubtful that he would venture out of his nice, safe, sanitized ship any more than he absolutely needed to while staying on the organic planet. Which, frankly, he didn't, since he could just order the Earth Autobots to come to the ship for any progress reports he wanted. Of course that meant that there had to be at least some 'professional' bots on patrol duty. The twins were made to fly the parameter of the city so as to keep a look out for Decepticons and All Spark fragments, while Jazz was expected to patrol on the ground. As for their resident elite cyber ninja, he decided after two laps around the city, it was time to gather some intelligence of his own. Bumblebee's dilemma and the events that led to it weighed heavily on the Jazz's processor, and the recently acquired information they had been able to obtain from their enemies didn't exactly inspire confidence for a cure. Until they could learn the exact mechanics behind Bee's protoform mutation, the only thing he could really due was learn more about their enemy and the creatures they've turned into.

For the best part of two days the Elite Guard ninja had been in a private conference with his fellow cyber. He had given Prowl a detailed description of the green and black techno-organic that he saw back on the island. When he had confirmation that the creature was indeed the escaped convict Wasp transformed he immediately wanted to learn what organic he had been fused with, what its abilities were, and what it took to ground it. A request that proved to be far more detailistic than it first appeared when the Cybertronian learn of exactly how many different insect species there were on this planet.

It was a good thing that Prowl had a complete data file on the subject. His utter fascination with nature and all its numerous species practically demanded that he keep a study guide on each one. "No." Flying insects, crawling insects, poisonous insects, insects that lit up like blinkers, insects that transforms as they reached maturity, oh the list went on and on. "No." Slide after slide the elite guard viewed and so far there was no match of the creature he had encountered other than Black Arachnia. "Close, but no." This latest image he was studying was far too long, and had two sets of wings.

"How about this one?" Prowl asked as he brought up another image that portrayed a bug that looked like its front and back halves were connected by a stick.

"Mmm, its back end was bigger and more streamline." The next holographic image revealed a slightly larger winged insect with the exact stripe pattern he recognized from before. "There! There, that's it!" Jazz would never forget the likes of that thing for as long as he functioned. "That's what Wasp, ah, Waspinator turned into."

Now that he had the image, the black and gold cyber ninja brought up the information he had on it. "Huh, ironic. It's called a wasp." He stated as he skimmed through the basic footnotes as he downloaded a copy of the files into a separate data packet. "Said to be rather fierce and aggressive insect especially when provoked. It's very territorial and unlike bees, these creatures are carnivorous." Now that he knew what else was flying about the city, they'll have to make a point of giving Bumblebee some kind of protection.

"Car-whatta?" The white plated Autobot questioned as he tried to come up with the definition for the word.

"They feed on other living organisms." The nature-loving robot rephrased as he brought up a simulation of the winged creature's hunting habits. "Often swooping in on their victims to deliver a crippling blow before consuming them while they are still functioning." He managed to find a video clip that depicted an aerial strike from the organic insect.

The slowed down video depicted a rather violent and gory sneak attack which ended rather poorly for the victim. "Yeesh…Thought Bee was the odd one out in that group." The fact that the poor organic creature on the screen was being devoured alive by the more aggressive one was downright horrific.

Remembering the Jet Twins' report from Bumblebee's abduction, Prowl could only agree. "Let's only hope that they do not suffer the same personality glitch as Bumblebee." Now that they had a giant wasp on top of a giant spider, they are going to need some kind of alert their transformed scout could use to call them. "Otherwise we'll have more trouble with them later." Perhaps they could make some kind of collar Bee could wear with a panic button that emitted sonic waves.

"Speaking of trouble." The Elite Guard Autobot quipped as he began to make his way towards the entrance to take his leave. "I better get back to the ship and check up on SP and the Twins." Knowing those three there was a good chance that the younglings were driving Sentinel up the wall by now, or the Magnus could be having the twins due something outrageous and unreasonable.

_**Detroit Airspace**_

Jetstorm could easily feel his slightly younger brother's boredom as they flew the city's parameter for the fifth time that day. Considering what had happened a few nights before, chances were that the Decepticons may have been laying low. Least with their awful laboratory blown up they wouldn't be able to torture anymore bots with their horrible experiments. Now all they had to do was find a way to change their little yellow friend back to normal. If only secrecy wasn't such a high priority… Surely it would be easier if Sentinel Magnus/Prime knew about the whole ordeal, but the Junior Guards knew all too well that their superior was highly repulsed by anything organic. He may even want to lock Bumblebee away, and he didn't even commit any crime to deserve that. So for now they would just have to keep the secret until either a cure is found or the not so minibot could gain some kind of sanctuary.

Until then they will simply have to go on these long patrols and at least make sure that no more trouble came up. Still, it's been at least two decent mega cycles and they haven't had any form of action to occupy their time. Since Sentinel doesn't really check up on their progress, that pretty much left them to their own devices, which consisted of trying to outdo each other at areal stunts on occasion. Now Jetfire wouldn't normally mind wandering aimlessly through the sky, however with things being so quiet and peaceful right now, he couldn't really help but wonder about their mutated friend. Naturally, the Jet brothers were going to obey their orders and continue their patrol, but nothing said they couldn't stop by the Earth Autobot base afterwards.

With this in mind, the more brightly colored of the two cyber planes decided to break the silence. "Brother?"

"Yes, Brother?" The wind brother replied naturally.

There was a short pause for thought before speaking again. "We be patrolling for much time now." The orange and white cyber plane stated simply enough as he thought about how long it would take them to get to the Autobot base from their current location. "There is no troubling like lunar cycle of last." If anything if there were to be any kind of commotion that day it would have risen up by now. Yet today even the organics were rather stagnant with their activities. "We is maybe visiting Yellow Bumble and Organic Sari, yes?" He asked his slightly elder brother hopefully.

"Hmm… It is being duty of Elite Guard to be in visiting with local Autobot bases and progress checking." The blue and yellow cyber train commented thoughtfully as a mischievous grin soon spread over his faceplate.

"And it is being much goody service of civil for to visiting hurting comrades after Decepticon attacking." Jetfire added with an equally wide grin. A shared wave of enthusiasms passed through both their sparks.

"That too. Let us be going." With twin barrel rolls the two Junior Guards altered their course for the base of their comrades.

_**Autobot Base: Ratchet's Med-bay**_

It took a lot of grunting, straining and threatening, but Ratchet finally got Bumblebee into his repair bay to have a proper checkup. Although, the techno-bee wasn't so much resisting as he was trying to figure out a way to sit down on the now smaller examination table. His much larger body was now simply too awkwardly shaped to feel comfortable sitting up straight, especially with his thorax hanging over the hard edge. He had tried to transform into his organic mode and simply perch on top of the table, but Ratchet wouldn't allow it since it only further made scanning more difficult. Plus even as a bee, the ex-minibot wouldn't sit still!

"Will you quit fidgeting already?!" The mechanical Great War Veteran shouted at his unique patient as he tried attaching a few wires under the fuzzy yellow fur. "Hard enough to get a decent reading on your spark without you constantly shifting." Since the aged medic wasn't dealing with solid metal plating anymore the magnets at the end of the medical wires wouldn't stick very well. "And stop that buzzing!" He added once he managed to get the wires just under the insect head that acted of the scout's chest plate in his bi-ped mode. "Can't hear myself scan."

Sari, acting as moral support for her fellow techno organic, had been watching nearby from the top of the monitor. "It's too cold in here for him." Now that her best friend had a real sense of touch, the metal surface of the examination table had to have felt terribly uncomfortable to him. "Don't you have, like, an electric blanket he could lay on?" Until this cold front Detroit was having moved on, they had to come up with a way for Bumblebee to stay warm outside of his hive. Even with the main doors closed it felt like an ice box inside.

The strange suggestion made both Autobots pause. "…An electric blanket?" Ratchet repeated as if making sure he had heard the teenage girl right. "How does that even work?" Bumblebee actually blinked at her as he tried to picture what a blanket made of electricity would look like. It really didn't seem possible since energy needed some kind of container to hold it. "Sounds like the perfect way to completely fry your circuits." The medic muttered as he went back to trying to attach the wires yet again.

"Bzz-hmm." The bug-former nodded in his agreement to the statement. He's had enough of getting his circuit boards overly energized for one life stream, thank you very much.

Sari couldn't help by smack her forehead at the two collective naiveté. "What I mean is, put a tarp or blanket on the berth and let him sit on it so the cold metal won't bother him so much." Seriously she really needed to introduce her giant metal friends to more of Earth's popular merchandise.

"This ain't a luxury lounging, but I suppose until we can figure out a cure we'll have to accommodate ya a little." The aged Autobot stated he thought about what he had at his disposal to solve this little dilemma before making his way to his supply cabinet. "There." Finding a large cloth tarp he had been saving to make polishing towels with, he then spread the tarp on the berth and allowed Bumblebee to hop back on top. "Better?" The fuzzy scout hummed and nodded as he settled down on the huge piece of cloth. "Good, now hold still."

With something to sit on, the bugformer wasn't bothered by the cold metal as much and made it much more comfortable for him to perch on his hands and hunches. He wasn't sure why, but he tended to gradually become stiff and slow down for some reason, like he was locking up. It wasn't as bad as what had happened when he had tried to run away, but it bothered him all the same. Sari assisted with attaching some wires into the furry areas while Ratchet got the scanner tuned into the frequency he needed to get readings off the techno-organic. Doing so allowed him to finally hear the steady flux-ua-tions of the mutated minibot's spark and get clear readings on other functions that before were hidden by his organic half. So far, to the veteran's relief, the readings were as strong as they were before the forced mutation.

"Hey bots." Jazz greeted casually from the safety of the entranceway. After learning the hard way of the veteran's temperament, this was as close as he was willing to get while the medic's was working. "How are things going here?"

Sari had been the first one to greet the Elite Guard. "Hey Jazz!" The other two either buzzed and waved or grunted and repositioned his patient back to where he needed him since he moved. "Bumblebee's finally getting a checkup. Now we can make sure he's healthy." With all the information they got from the data cube the young techno-organic was positive they will find a way to help Bee now.

"Good to hear." The white plated cyber ninja quipped with an easy grin and a nod. It may not be the first step towards a cure, but it will at least put a few processors at ease. "I was just on my way to the Steelhaven to check in." Now all he had to do was figure out a way they could get the equipment they were mostly likely going to need.

"Better than Sentinel coming down here." Ratchet grunted under his vocalizer as he analyzed and recorded the readings he was getting from the scan. "Got enough to worry about without that glitch stomping about." This new form of script coding was difficult enough to understand, even with the means to read it. He really didn't need the extra background noise that came with the unwanted visitor.

"Yeah, especially when Bumblebee needs to come up from his hive." Sari stated as she watched how the Autobot medic carefully scanned around the delicate transparent wings. It still boggles the mind how those paper thin appendages could be strong enough to lift that large heavy body off the ground.

"Well no worries there." Jazz commented as he began to turn around and take his leave. Seeing that the scout was at last getting some treatment for his 'condition' lifted some of the burden he had placed on his own shoulders. "SP won't come out any more than he has to." Sooner or later he was going to have to report what he learned to the Elite Guard head honchos, but before he even thought about it he was going to take every precaution possible to make sure Bee stayed safe.

"Helllllloooo!" A heavily accent young voice suddenly called out from the entrance of the base.

This was soon instantly followed by a similar accented voice. "Anybot being homed?!" Naturally the twin sounding voices were easily recognized.

"In here you two." Jazz called over from the med-bay and within a few moments, the two brothers scurried over to the location of their SIC. They never had to enter the work area of the resident medic, but the base was relatively small enough that Jetstorm remembered where the room was located. "What brings you bots here?"

"We be head over flying and thought we to be landing for visiting." The wind wielding brother explained with a grin as he and his slightly younger sibling entered the med-bay.

"Hello Yellow Bumble!" Jetfire waved in greeting to his transformed friend.

The friendly jester was received and repeated by the Bugformer. "Bzzzeeeelllooo." Bumblebee managed while sitting back on his hunches.

"Hey that was much better than last time Bee." Sari praised as she patted the nearest leg. A little more practice and hopefully her best friend will be able to talk with more clarity. Suddenly and without warning, one of Bee's legs slipped from its position. "Watch out!"

In a frenzy of scrambling limbs and panicked buzzing, the large bee-bot lost his balance and tumbled over the side of the medical table. Effectively wedging the poor techno-organic in the narrow space between the computer equipment and the berth. Landing on his back, he could barely move as he tried to roll onto his stomach again. His legs, arms, and thorax bumping and banging against the study walls that made up the narrow passage. His buzz of frustrations very definite throughout the attempt.

"Oh for spark's sake, will you sit still?!" The aged Veteran shouted as he rushed forward to make sure that nothing vital had suffered any kind of damage.

"It's not his fault Ratchet." The tiny techno-organic teenager defended as Bee struggled to get back on his feet from his awkward position on the floor between the berth and the computer consul. "The table's too small and narrow for him to sit on straight."

Ratchet could only growl with some frustration as he managed to help pull the scout back up. "Well it's not like I can extend it." This new form of the scout was proving to be just too ticklish to get a proper maintenances check in. "Hrrr, we'll have to try laying him down again." It wasn't just that the scout was much larger than he used to, but those extra body parts were simply too awkward to accommodate without the right modifications.

"But it's too uncomfortable for him." The red head complained on the techno-bee's behalf as tried to lie on the small table without falling over. His arms and legs dangled over the edges and his thorax kept getting in the way.

The twin brothers watched the scene unfold before them for a short time, while they quickly formulated a plan. From what they observed, the large stripped appendage on the former minibot's lower back was rubbing against the sharp edge of the medical berth right at the connection junction. Assuming that the spot acted like a joint, not to mention have the near full weight of the rest of the body coming down on it, it could be that the edge may have felt like it was trying to wedge in and break the appendage off. Same could be side of the arms and legs seeing as they too were made to rub against the edges of the berth. Maybe if those body parts were suspended in the air somehow, it could relieve the pressure. However looking around the med-room the two could not identify anything that looked remotely like a pulley system, nor could they see a means of rigging one together. They brainstormed for a few clicks before agreeing that what this situation called for was some good old fashion grunt work.

"Maybe we can be with the helping." The jet brothers quipped at the same time, easily gaining the attention of everyone else in the room.

The Great War Veteran turned and blinked at the two younglings curiously. "How?" Before explaining their idea, the two siblings began to move into position. The brightly colored plane went right up to the large, fuzzy, techno-organic while the darker colored plane went around until he was right on the other side of the scanning berth.

Jetfire carefully took hold of Bumblebee's furry shoulders and began to carefully push down so as to prompt the ex-minibot into lying down as the aged medic wanted. "Yellow Bumble could be the down laying, like this."

As his brother did this, Jetstorm took note of where the lower extremities were hanging over the foot of the berth and mentally instructed his twin to get around to the other side of the medical table. "Brother and me is the positioning like this."

Once the two were in their formation, both squatted, slid their servos under the insectoid legs and part of the thorax and carefully lifted with their leg joints until the whole body was leveled and supported. "And us both holding longer peds of Yellow Bumble!"

Sari caught onto the notion right away. "That's perfect!" She hovered up and made a miniature aerial sweep to make sure her friend was stabilized and leveled out just right. "And Bumblebee could just fold his hand over his middle to keep them from hanging over the edge too much." Following her instructions, the Bugformer was soon laying comfortably enough to relax on the table.

Ratchet scrutinized over the position of his patient and found it both workable and stable. "Now that could work." Enough of the scanning berth was covered to get an even enough reading on the more vital components of the bee-bot's structure. "I could also use some extra help with some of the other tests if you can spare some time." With two extra pair of capable servos, they just might be able to finish all of the necessary exams.

The idea had been met with excited grins. "May we, Mr. Jazz, sir?" The two younglings asked in stereo, hoping their superior would allow the assisting. Neither had ever helped in a medical procedure before and figured the new experience ought to be fun.

"Heh-heh, I don't see why not." It sounded like a good way to keep the two out of trouble and give them a break from Sentinel for a little while. Speaking of which, he had to get back and check it, himself before his boss got too suspicious of his whereabouts. "Just keep an audio out incase trouble shows up."

In a perfectly synchronized mirror move, the twins managed to salute their superior while still holding up the fuzzy legs and thorax. "Yes sir!" With a departing backwards wave the Elite Guard made his way toward the front entrance, transformed and rolled out for the Steel Haven.

"Okay now, if you two can support his legs and… whatever that thing is, for at least 20 clicks, I can get him to lay down flat on his back enough to get a proper scan." The Great War Veteran instructed as he prepared his sensitive equipment for a full spectrum scan.

"Supporting!" The flying twins chimed as they held steady and straight for the medic. Although there was a decent amount of weight, oddly enough the appendage felt remarkably lighter than they had expected.

_**Steel Haven**_

Back in the secure and sterilized Steel Haven, it was all Sentinel could do to keep from driving up the wall. He had fallen asleep while keeping watch over the ship's monitors. Ever since that stressed endues memory file purge the temp Magnus decided to take things easy on his ship and not deal with the organics of this annoying planet. As much as he hated to admit it, he had been over working himself lately with the on goings of running his home planet. Increasing security measures after Ultra Magnus' near fetal attack. Authorizing a city wide curfew and identification checks in order to weed out any more possible disguised Decepticons. Approving media context to keep the people aware and alert and, of course, reminding every citizen of the dangers of organics. He must have gone through and approved hundreds of such messages in the last several solar cycles alone. Honestly it was no wonder his overworked processor conjured up such an overwhelming memory glitch.

Of course he couldn't just up and drop all of his responsibilities. No, just because he had to take it easy, doesn't mean he would allow everyone else under his command to slack off. He had sent the Twins out every day on patrol with orders to report any suspicious activities that may be Decepticon related. He sent Jazz along as ground support so that they could have back up and so that he didn't have to hear those strange sound patterns the bot insisted on listening too every time they come to this planet. Leaving him well enough alone in peace and quiet and allowing him to ponder more important matters. Like deciding which media bot would interview him after his valiant return from this dangerous, organic planet and its vast unknown horrors.

He had been at it for the good part of three Mega cycles when he decided to check on his soldiers' progress. "Safeguard team status report." However, the new Magnus of Cybertron didn't receive any immediate answer from his junior elite guards. "Safeguard team, status report." The cobalt blue bot repeated himself, listening intensely for a response from the split-spark twins.

As young and unrefined as the two were, they had great potential as Elite Guards. They were skilled, eager to please, readily followed orders, and never questioned the chain of command. Yet in spite of all of this the two were naive and needed to be properly molded into competent, dependable guards. All the reason the blue Prime chose to servo picked them to serve under him. Naturally the younglings had recognized such a great opportunity and considered it a great honor and privilege to be part of his personal squad and have serve faithfully since. He talked, they listened, end of transmission. The two were always quick to answer a hail, why weren't they?

The sudden sound of the Steelhaven's loading dock being opened alerted the distracted Autobot to the approach of his second in command. "Yo Sent!" Jazz called over as he switched over to his robot mode and walked over as the door closed behind him. "All's clear from here to the city limits." He reported as he walked up to his superior at the computer consol. "No D-con sightings. No Allspark fragments." He could already just by looking at the acting Magnus that the bot was steadily growing frustrated the more he typed at the monitor controls.

"Good work, Jazz." Sentinel clipped without addressing the Cyberninja as he set out yet another hail on the communication frequency. "Now if only certain other bots were as efficient." He grumbling under his breath just as his call went unanswered. Frustrated to a whole new level, the Magnus slammed his fist onto the controls. "Where on the seven moons of Cybertron are those two?!" So help him if it turns out those two were goofing off again, he'll have them servo scrubbing the entire Steelhaven, inside and out, with the smallest wire brushes in existence.

"They're probably just out of range." Jazz suggested in his most calming and laid-back tone of voice. If he was going to divert any unnecessary suspicion away from the Earth Autobot and save the Jet Twins a very loud lecture, he was going to have play it cool and casual. "With all the organic matter around, I wouldn't be surprised if it's interfering with the signal." Chances were that they were right in the middle of some kind of crazy medical procedure and the signal was either being knocked out or quite possibly ignored because of a more delicate procedure.

"Maybe…" The high ranking bot grumbled under his intake. Yet another reason to dislike this blasted planet. Poor reception. Yet even as he accepted the possibility, he couldn't help by feel a sense of unease deep within his programing. Something in the back of his memory banks was… _buzzing_ for his acknowledgement but he just couldn't seem to access it. "Hmm… I better go and drag their bumpers back here anyway." There are simply too many organic variables on this planet to consider and he wasn't about to risk losing track of his troops. "Maybe I'll stop by the base and give ol' Optimus a surprise inspection, while I'm at it."

Hearing this, the Cyber ninja knew he had to deter his commanding officer immediately. "Wouldn't recommend it." The Autobots back at the base needed all the time they could get with Bumblebee's medical read outs and a random base assessment would only throw a wrench into the works. Luckily Jazz knew the bot's Achilles's heel. "According to the weather report on this planet, it's supposed to rain soon." The results were instant.

"Again?!" The elected robotic official exclaimed in pure exasperation and frustrations over the news. "What's with this planet and water?!" It was a very long walk from where they landed the ship and, though he would never admit it, he still couldn't figure out how to drive in the rain without skidding.

While the temporary Magnus fumed over the inconvenience, Jazz knew there was still the possibility that he could risk the journey all the same. He needed a way to insure that his superior wouldn't visit the Earth Autobot base for several Megacycles at least. Whatever the case he had to think of something quick since Sentinel was beginning to reconsider the trip. It was then the Cyberninja remembered his emergency energon ration in his subspace compartment. Turning his back to the blue grounder, he took the cube from his compartment as well as a small vile of blue liquid. The chemical was of a special compound that subtly changed the composition of energon; turning it from an energizing fuel source to a relaxant agent that allows soldiers that suffer from malfunctioning sleep mode programs. Bots that have been trained as Cyberninjas tend to carry at least three vile(s) out in the field so that they could drug the energon supply of the enemy faction in order to steal vital information without being seen or caught. Adding about a third of the contents to the single cube, Jazz replace the drug back in his hold and turned to face the acting Magnus just as he turned to for the ship's ramp.

"Hey, SP you've been fritzing way too much since we got here." The Cyber-ninja stated as he casually walked up to his boss and wrapped a servo around his shoulders in order to steer him away from the ramp and towards the hallway that lead to the private quarters; handing him the treated energon cube in the process. "Why don't I take over here and you chill with a cube in your cabin?" The suggestion came easily and the SIC knew his superior all too well. He will snap at the bait. "You can catch up on some of those files you wanted to go over while I watch the monitors and keep an audio out for the twins."

Being given a chance to escape his self-imposed monitor duty, the Temp Magnus grabbed it with both servos. "That's the most reasonable thing I've heard all solar cycle." Those files would occupy his time well enough without needing to leave his nice sanitized ship. "Wait. What about the reports?" The cobalt colored robot suddenly asked, remembering his previous chore. Maybe he could pass it on to his second since the Cyberninja was being so generous.

"I'll take care of it." The Cyber declared without fail as he plucked the data pads right from Sentinel's servos in his usual witty matter. "You go on." Before he could even be officially dismissed, the SIC walked straight over to the transmission consul and began to input the documented findings.

Seeing that he didn't even need to say more, Sentinel about-faced and headed for his cabin with his cube. That was one thing he liked about Jazz. The bot knew how predict his thoughts and gets right to work before even needing an order despite the situation. These data-pads were going to keep him busy for a while, so he might as well start. Not to mention a nice long stasis nap afterwards ought to do wonders for his mood, but Jazz didn't need to know that.

_**Autobot Base: Med-bay**_

It had taken some time and several readjustments to the machine's algorithm, but the Great War Veteran of the Autobots had finally managed to isolate the frequency he needed. Since Bumblebee was far too big for the normal medic scan, they were going to have to do a two partner on the scan. The upper half would be mapped out by the table, and the lower half would have to be manually scanned with a device that acts almost similarly to an ultrasound. Soon enough, both sets of scanners hummed to life and Ratchet began to hover the servo-held one over the protruding appendage. Slowly but surely, the complex inner structure of the scout's new form began to appear on the wide screen. The new interior was similar to a standard Cybertronian frame structure due to the metallic components and presence of a transformation cog. However, there were keen differences such the presence of biological components such as some forms of organs, a digestive track, and the techno infused muscles. All of this was currently occupying the bipedal half of the Bugformer's new body. The other half, the thorax, was another thing.

"Strange." Ratchet mumbled to himself as he studied the scan carefully to better determine if what he was seeing was actually possible. "The new appendage seems to be almost hollow." It would certainly explain how the jets were able to suspend the large thorax in the air without too much difficulty.

"What do you mean, Ratchet?" Sari asked as she hovered over to stand on his shoulder and gain a better view of the monitor.

"See here's where the new appendage starts." The medic brought up a holographic projection so that everybot could see what he was talking about. "Notice how whatever plating and techno-organic circuitry are involved are lining up the wall, yet leave the center utterly vacant." Apart from two wall-like structures dividing the space into three near equal compartments, there really wasn't anything solid there at all. "It reminds me of a subspace camber."

"Maybe it is being new compartment of storage-ing?" Jetstrom suggested helpfully as he thought about a possible use for such an addition. "Brother and me is always to be getting bigger one when we is the transforming to vehicle mode."

Sari stared at the image as she tried to recall what she read in her bee books. "I think that's Bumblebee's version of a honey chamber." Although normally the thorax is where you'd find the vital organs of an insect chances were it wasn't the same for a techno-organic bee. "Organic bees have, like, an extra stomach or something that they use to store all the nectar they collect to make honey." Since the Autobots didn't really have anything more vital than their sparks, it would make sense that the thorax would be converted into something more practical.

"Hmm… If that's the case than the three chambers must help to distribute the weight to make it easier to carry and allow him to transport at full capacity." Although how exactly would that balance out in bi-ped mode the medic couldn't quite figure out. He might have to put that to the test if nothing more than to see how strenuous that might be.

"I am thinking there to be four cambers of storaging." Jetfire stated out loud.

"What for you say that, Brother?" The blue and yellow plane asked, not seeing a fourth compartment at all.

"You is seeing spot of darkness at end point?" The slightly younger plane motioned towards the very tip of the thorax where the portion was darkened as if solid. "It is looking to be full to me."

Once the blue jet saw what his twin was talking about he couldn't help but agree with him. "Oh I is seeing now."

Soon enough, Ratchet zoomed in on the odd spectacle to get a better look at it. "Must act like some form of emergency stockpile." He mumbled to himself as he tried to figure out how such a reserve could even be used. "Better get a closer scan to see." He'll have to at least determine if the mass was solid or not.

"I don't think that's a honey chamber…" Sari stated as she continued to stare at the dark section. Something about its position was very familiar but she couldn't quite place it.

"What is it then?" The Autobot medic asked while conducting and even more detailed analysis of the discovery.

"I don't know." Surely if it was a filled hollow cavity there would have been some kind of evidence of thick fluid or something. Not a solid mass. "Let me get my books." With that the tiny techno-organic flew off toward the recreational area of the base to retrieve her backpack. One of the library books he borrowed had to have the answer they needed.

Wanting to see what everybot else was looking at and wanting an idea as to how much his body had chanced, Bumblebee decided to see for himself. Having been checked and examine plenty of times after a fight or the occasional stunt gone wrong, the scout had a pretty good idea what his inner workings were supposed to look like. Yet the action of him sitting up from his position caused pressure to be placed on his abdomen. Reacting to the pressure, something began to silently and smoothly slit out of the very tip of the thorax and into view.

"Looking there brother." Jetfire nudged his elder brother's shoulder in order to point out the strange object that had slide out of the body part they were holding.

From the visual alone, it seemed to be some kind of spike or horn. It was rather thick at the base but then narrowed out into a very find and sharp point. It even seemed to curve a little, almost like a talon, towards the body of the bee bot. The dark coloring gave it a look of polished onyx, and the sheen it gave off practically highlighted the point.

"What it being?" Jetstorm asked with a raised brow as he freed a servo in order to reach over and poke at it.

"Don't touch that!" Sari shouted from the med-bay entrance before activating her jetpack in order to hover over to them with her book in tow. "That's a stinger." The red-headed teenager informed the three large and curious transformers. The book she held had a well depicted diagram of a bee's internal structure. "All organic bees have them. It's their main weapon against predators."

Ratchet scanned the primitive text before scanning the solid point at the end of the thorax. "Hmm, sharp." This thing was certainly without a doubt what had caused the damage to Sentinel's armor plating. "Doesn't seem like it could do much damage though." It was certainly sharp and strong enough to pierce the armor, but didn't really seem capable to doing the internal damage that he had to repair earlier.

"Maybe not alone, but that's what the venom is for." The child of Sumdac stated as she quickly flipped through her book for the information.

"Venom?" Upon closer examination with a more sensitive scanning device, the Autobot medic soon found the protruding organic weapon to be hollow. Like a syringe!

"Organic bees have venom in their stingers." Finally finding the page she was looking for, Sari held it out to the Great War Veteran so that he could see the poison sack, where it was positioned in the body, and how it's used with the stinger. "See? That dark spot is where Bumblebee's holds his cyber venom. That's why it's on the very tip." From the diagram, the 'sack' normally took up a large portion of an Earth bee's thorax, yet it was clear that do to Bumblebee's size, the structure had to change to accommodate multiple things. "They inject it every time they sting something."

The implications were becoming immensely clear. "So that's where he got it." Ratchet found himself muttering as he thought back to when Prowl gave him that sample of cyber venom to help with Sentinel's injuries. Still to be sure, the medic would have to collect a sample of his own and do a comparison. The question is: How can he get one?

_**Steelhaven**_

Being both the Second in Command of the Elite Guard, and a first class Cyberninja made overriding a simple door fairly easy. Even a high ranking official's door. Within Sentinel's private cabin, the acting Magnus was spread out on his berth, data pads scattered around, and sound in stasis. The dosage may have been small, but it will keep his superior out of commission for at least two to three mega cycles or so. Plenty of time for the Earth Autobots to finish examining their transformed scout, for the Twins to finish the rest of their patrol and get back, and for him to search for some Intel. The data pads didn't hold any real useful information about what happened after Wasp was snatched by, what did Optimus called them again? The Dinobots, right, so the ninjabot was going to have to get into Sentinel's personal copies.

As it turns out the Decepticon Science Officer did had a servo in Wasp's disappearance and this Waspinator's appearance. The explosion that had happened on the island not only caused its current crescent shape, but assumingly allow for both suspects to escape if they haven't been obliterated. Yet without any real evidence to confirm or deny either theory, Sentinel saw no point to even investigate further. Why exactly all this extra info was strike from the official record, he didn't know, but he was sure it had something to do with whatever Optimus was so reluctant to talk about. However there was still next to nothing on the Decepticon femme herself. Seems he was going to have to have to incorporate a real expertise on such information. Good thing he had some reports to turn into Cybertron command.

After making his way to the communication consul, and checking around one more time to make sure he was alone, Jazz opened a channel. It took a moment to make the connection due to the distance, but soon enough the image of a red armored minibot. "Yo Cliff!" Jazz greeted the newest member of the Autobot council with his signature smile. The bot may not have been with the big helms "How are things?" The little bot looked as serious and stern as ever. Must have had pretty good solar cycle back home.

"Quiet." The red minibot stated rather warily. "Which normally means trouble's brewing somewhere." After the last disastrous breach of security the new Head of Intelligence wasn't about to trust any long periods on inactivity. "Other than that Cybertron has been pretty peaceful." Still, if it kept the public from panicking, then he ought to at least restrain his suspicions unless prompted otherwise.

"Good to hear." The white plated ninja nodded at the piece of good news before showing the data pads that held all the 'official' current information on the front lines of the Autobot/Decepticon war. "I got the stats on the fragment count for the Allspark and the latest report on the Decepticons here."

"Understood. Securing the line now." Not needing any more prompting than that, the red mini guard activated the scrambling program that will shield the transmission from any unwanted attention. "Encryption procedure activated. Ready to receive report."

"Right. Uploading now." Jazz soon initiated the command, and watched and waited until the upload began. Knowing that this communication would also be scrambled and encrypted so long as the connection was made, the elite guard decided that now was as good a time as any to set his plan into motion. "Oh before I forget, since I have ya on the line and all, I need two favors from ya, Cliff."

The neo Head of Intel made sure the data was coming in clear and encrypted before running it through the now activated decrypting program on his end. "Sure, what do ya need?" Jazz has always been a good trusted agent and friend, whatever he needed Cliffjumper was sure it had to be important.

"One, I need some data on a Decepticon by the designation Black Arachnia, if any." By all accounts that particular request was a long shot, but if there was even the slightest bit of Intel on the Decepticon Science Officer, Jazz wanted to know. "Two, I need you to schedule me an appointment to meet with the Autobot council."

The red minibot smirked knowingly as he began looking over the schedule for the council's earliest opening. "Sentinel wanting to pass another law?" Ever since that ambitious bot got away with ordering Marshal Law he seemed to have gotten into his cranial that he can just pass any law he wanted. The red guard almost couldn't wait to hear what this latest one will be about.

"Naw mech. This is serious." The sudden humorless response surprised the new Head of Intel and had him looking back at the Cyberninja. Jazz was usually a very light-sparked machine; this sudden double edge quip wasn't like him at all. "Sent can't know about this. Least not until I can gather more Intel."

There was only one reason for the white plated SIC would use that tone. He was investigating a case, and a delicate one at that. "Another spy?" The fact that he was asking for such discretion, even from his own boss, could only mean that the investigation may lead into an internal affair within the Guard.

"Worse." The high ranking elite guard stated definitely as he brought out his data cube to study. He's been keeping the original information very close by since the copies were made and wasn't about to let it out of his sight for anything. "I can't go into details yet; I don't have enough evidence to confirm or deny my suspicions, but believe me when I tell you the Council is going to want to know."

And without solid absolute proof, Sentinel would most likely wave it off and pay it no mind. A mistake Ultra Magnus had made and paid for it dearly. "Understood." Whatever was on that data cube, Cliffjumper was going to make sure he got a chance to look at it.


End file.
